No Matter What
by Fairy87
Summary: The past always comes back to haunt you, whether you are human or vampire. But for one certain Vampire, his haunted past is the only thing he carries with him, the past that contains his reason for living. Eric/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_The crisp cold air blew in off of the North Sea, caressing her face as she gazed towards the empty ocean. Her long blonde hair whipped across her face as her eyes caught sight of a small dot towards the horizon. Her soft pink lips curled into a smile as the thought of who was part of that small dot came into her mind._

"_Min Kärlek." she whispered._

_The small village was in joyous uproar as news of the returning men made it to their ears. All of the women were smiling and the children were yelling and screaming in anticipation for their fathers to return home. _

_She was in her own house, making sure everything was in its place for when her own joy would arrive home. She was slowly stirring the simmering soup over the hot fire when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her midsection._

"_Min Kärlek." he whispered into her ear._

_She just smiled as she placed her hands over his. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck and she heard him take in a deep breath._

"_Jag missade ni." she whispered._

_She could feel him smile before his lips placed soft kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder. She looked down and watched his hands rub small circles along her growing stomach where their child was growing big and strong._

Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was already high in the sky. She heard someone snoring and turned to her left. She rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep when her husband would do nothing but sleep until late afternoon.

She jumped into the shower when she realized she needed to be at work in an hour. She cleaned up and got dressed into her uniform. She dried her hair and applied her makeup. Makeup always got her bigger tips. She took one last look at her drunken snoring husband and left the house.

The air inside Merlottes was hot and sticky. An exact replica of the Louisiana weather outside. Every seat was taken as the locals of Bon Temps stopped in for lunch.

"Hookah! Your food is ready!"

She smiled as she heard Lafayette call for her from the kitchen. She excused herself from the table she was waiting on and walked up to the window.

"Call me hookah again and I will slap the lipstick right off your lips." she said.

"Bitch, you're just jealous." he smiled.

"Yea right." she said, grabbing the tray of food and walking off.

"Aurea!" he called after her.

"What?" she asked, turning towards him.

He just winked at her and went back to dancing and flipping burgers. She laughed and went back to delivering the food for table 7.

"Here you are. Enjoy. If ya need anything else just let me know." She smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." smiled the old lady.

Aurea, as she was called, went towards the bar to get a beer for a customer but stopped when she saw Sam doing nothing but drooling over Sookie. She felt so bad for him. He liked Sookie tremendously, but unfortunately she did not feel the same way.

"Hey Sam." she said, snapping his attention from Sookie.

"Hey Rea, what can I get ya?" he asked.

"Bud Light." she said.

She watched his eyes sneak quick glances at Sookie as he filled the pitcher. She smiled at him as he handed the pitcher to her.

"Sam," she said.

"Rea, I know what's going to come out of that mouth and I'm going to tell you the same thing you tell me every time your husband acts out of line, it's none of your business."

"Damn, who pissed in your corn flakes this morning." she said, her southern accent becoming prominent as her mood shifted from sorrow to angry.

She grabbed the pitcher and walked away. Sam sighed and shook his head as he instantly regretted what he had said. Aurea was always good to him. She had stayed late so many times after closing so that he could talk about is troubles, and she had done so without complaint. Even though it made her husband angry, she had stayed for him, no matter the consequences.

"Aurea!"

The whole bar went silent as a loud boisterous voice echoed throughout the restaurant. Everyone turned towards the door to see a tall man with broad shoulders and muscular arms fix his gaze towards Aurea.

Aurea had frozen in her spot when she had heard her name being yelled, knowing who it was. She turned to see him standing by the door, his face a mirror of pure anger.

"Kevin." she said.

"Why the hell weren't you at home this morning?" he asked, his voice slowly rising as he spoke.

"I told you last night Kevin I had to work this morning." she said, clearing off a table.

"Listen to me you little-"

"Hey, Kevin." interrupted Sam. "How about you leave Rea here to do her job, okay? She'll be home tonight."

"Yea, you'd like me to leave wouldn't ya, Sam?" said Kevin, stepping closer to Sam.

"Okay, Kevin let's go."

Aurea grabbed Kevin and pushed him outside of the restaurant. She dragged him towards the car and handed him a twenty.

"Go to the store and get something to drink okay? I'll be home tonight and I'll make us some dinner." she said.

Kevin just smiled at her and grabbed her face, slamming his lips onto hers. She whimpered at the force and forcefully pulled herself away. He got into the car and took off, leaving Aurea to heave a big and deep sigh of relief. She turned and walked back into the bar, hoping everyone would mind their own business. No such luck.

"Rea, you're doing nothing but enabling that son of a bitch." said Sam.

"Yea, well it's either that or I get my face punched in. Take your pick." she said, slamming her towel onto the bar.

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked.

"Divorce costs too much." she said, before she grabbed her notepad and went back to taking orders.

Aurea's life was shit. She knew that, but Kevin and his job were the only thing keeping her alive. His job more than anything really. She had nowhere else to go and if she even tried to run away, he would for surely kill her. She tried once, that was enough to push the thought of running away out of her mind.

Her mind wandered back to the dream that she had before she woke up. Those times seemed so much simpler back then. She wished and prayed after every dream that her life could be that simple, that she would be loved that much by someone, and to love that someone just as much back.

Yet here she was, stuck in a small town called Bon Temps, where nothing ever happened.

Translations: _Min Kärlek : My Love_

_ _Jag missade ni : I missed you__

Okay...this is my first True Blood fanfic. So, read and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, I'm gonna head home if that's alright."

The hour was close to 10 and Aurea was beat. She untied her apron and placed it into her cubby before grabbing her purse and fishing out her keys.

"Yea, that's fine." said Sam, turning away from his desk. "Rea, are you sure you wanna go home?"

"Sam, I have to go home at some point." she smiled, though it never reached her eyes.

"I just worry about ya." he said.

"I know you do. Everyone does." she laughed.

Sam just smiled and pulled her into a hug. They had been friends for roughly 11 years, something they did not take for granted.

"You want me to take ya home?" he asked.

"Nah, hopefully he'll be passed out so I won't have to deal with him." she said.

"This is not a way for you to live, Rea." said Sam.

"Trust me, I know." she said. "I'll be in tomorrow."

"If you need me,"

"You're number one on my speed dial." she smiled.

Sam just smiled and nodded his head. He watched her walk out of his office before he sat back in his chair. He loved Rea, as his own sister, but sometimes he could just slap her against the head. She was always a strong willed and beautiful person, but ever since she married Kevin, the light that he had loved about her had slowly dwindled, leaving an empty shell of who she used to be.

Aurea pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. She looked up to her house and noticed the lights were off, meaning Kevin was already in bed. He never left the lights on for her when she had to work late.

She took the keys and got out of the car, blindly making her way to the front door. She unlocked it and turned the lights on before locking the door behind her. She stopped and listened.

"Silence." she whispered.

She threw her purse onto the ground and made her way to the kitchen, where a nice big glass of water was calling her name. She reached the threshold of the kitchen and felt something grab onto her hair from behind.

"Where the hell have you been!" shouted Kevin, as he threw Aurea around and into the wall, her shoulder making direct contact.

She was able to push him away when he pulled her from the wall, so she made a dash towards the phone, but Kevin had grabbed her and shoved her into the wall again. She cried out when her head made hard contact with the edge of the entryway, the feeling of blood immediately washing down her face. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin and new there would be bruises within the hour.

"I asked you a question." he said.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, the smell making her gag. The pain coming from the grips on her arms was almost unbearable. When her head connected with the wall again, she whimpered in pain.

"I asked you a question, bitch!"

"I was at work, Kevin. I told you this earlier!" she said.

Wrong answer. Kevin grabbed her and threw her into the kitchen. She slid across the floor and slammed into the cupboards.

"Make me some dinner." he said, before walking out of the house.

Aurea didn't move for the first couple of minutes, trying to let the shock subside. She felt something cold running down her head. She wiped her hand across her forehead and found blood. She took a deep breath and hauled herself up, wincing in pain as she did.

She took a few things out of the fridge and heated them up, knowing Kevin wouldn't care as long as it was food. She put the plate on the table, her hands shaking uncontrollably, and called out to him. She heard the front door open and watched his bulky frame enter the kitchen before sitting down.

"You look like shit. Go clean up." he said, stuffing his face.

Aurea didn't need to be told twice. She left the kitchen as quickly as she could and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed, stepping into the scolding hot water. She watched as the blood ran its way down her body and slowly circle the drain before disappearing. She looked to her arms and noticed black fingerprint marks on her arms. She let the tears unfurl as she leaned against the shower wall.

Her mind wandered back to the dream she had had and again wished that her life could be that simple. Those dreams were her sanctuary, a place where she could go to escape the tormented life she herself led. She knew her life was shit, and she had always promised herself that she would never become one of those women. A woman who continues to live in an unhealthy relationship, a woman who makes excuses for her fuck up of a husband. She had sworn to herself that she would never be like that, that she would be strong for herself, stand up for herself, and never let anyone control her. Yet here she was, cowering in the shower, hoping he was in bed, asleep.

The shower turned cold, snapping her out of her daydream. She turned it off and dried herself before changing into her nightgown. She dried the water out of her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at her seemed distant and unrecognizable. The cut on her head would be easy to hide with her hair, but the bruises on her arm would surely show.

"I'll just have to wear a sweater." she whispered, running her fingers over the dark bruising.

She turned off the light and took a deep breath before walking into her bedroom. The light was out and she could hear Kevin snoring. She quietly climbed into bed, trying to make as little movement as possible. If he woke up, he would want to have sex with her, and she couldn't handle that. He was too rough with her, only caring for his own satisfaction. Thankfully, he always finished early. She smiled and chuckled at that thought and rolled to her side, wincing as pressure was put onto her arm. She closed her eyes and willed her daydreams to return to her.

No such luck. She was woken up the next morning to loud and obnoxious noises coming from around the house. She winced as she dragged herself into a sitting position. Her head swam with dizziness and her arms throbbed with pain. She heard heavy feet on the stairs and new Kevin was on his way in.

"Where's my lunch?" he asked.

"I'll go make it." she whispered.

She climbed out of bed and slid past him through the door. She heard him follow her to the kitchen, but he kept walking till he was outside.

'For once I would like him to say Good Morning.' she thought as she made him a sandwich.

She scoffed at that thought and finished his lunch, placing it in his toolbox that he took to work. She heard the front door slam and saw him walk into the kitchen.

"You work today?" he asked.

"Yea. Till 10 again." she said.

"And what are you not going to do?" he asked, walking towards her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about what happened last night." she whispered, backing into the counter.

"That's my girl." he smiled, caressing her face with his hand. "I want to have you tonight."

She shuddered at the thought of him touching her and making love to her. She wanted to vomit on the spot, but figured that would be unwise.

"I'll try to get home early then." she said, trying her best to smile.

Kevin just smiled and forced his lips onto hers. He crushed her body against the counter as his lips fought for hers. She winced when his hands touched the bruises on her arms, but it didn't hinder him. He pulled away from her and smiled. His eyes took a long roaming look along her body and she could see his smile grow.

"How about I have you now?" he asked, running his hand down her leg towards the hem of her nightgown.

"You'll be late for work." she said, hoping beyond hope he would stop.

She heard him grumble and felt his hand disappear from her leg. He grunted before turning away and walking towards the door. He grabbed his tool box and slammed the door behind him as he went. Aurea took a deep breath in and slid to the floor, thanking everything she could possibly think of for letting her escape his touch. She looked towards the clock and noticed she had to be at work in an hour.

"This is going to be a fun day." she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was a total high of 92 degrees and Sam was wondering why the woman in front of him was wearing a sweater over her uniform. He could see sweat brimming on her forehead and her face was flushed, but she resisted taking her sweater off.

"Rea, what's with the sweater?" asked Sam.

"I think I may be getting sick. I've got chills and my head is real heavy." said Aurea, platting up her tray.

"Did you go to the doctor? I can't have you getting sick now." said Sam.

"Oh don't worry. I'm gonna be fine." she smiled.

Sam had noticed the cut to her forehead the moment she walked into work. Her bangs were down and swept to the side. Aurea never wore her bangs down at work.

'They get all sweaty and sticky.'

He remembered her telling him that one night when she came in, sweeping her hair up into a bun. He had seen every injury she had ever gotten from that asshole of a husband, and he had taken care of them himself.

"Rea, can I see you in my office?" he asked.

"I'm kind of busy, Sam." she said, placing an order on Lafayette's window.

"It'll only take a second." he said, walking into his office.

Rea sighed and left her tray on the window. She took of her apron and followed Sam into his office. She walked in and shut the door behind her, smiling at seeing Sam sitting in his chair with the first aid kit.

"How'd you know?" she asked, sitting in the chair across from him.

"You can't hide anything from me, Rea." he said, opening the peroxide.

"Guess not." she sighed, clipping her bangs back.

Sam took in a deep breath when he saw the deep gash in her forehead. He grabbed a cotton ball and stopped when he saw her peel off her sweater, exposing black fingers tattooed on her arms.

"Damn, Rea." he whispered.

"It's not as bad as-"

"as it looks." he finished for her. "Rea, you say this every time he does this. It is bad, no matter the injury."

She put her head down and tried to will away the tears that wanted to show themselves all morning. She could never hide anything from Sam, and she hated and loved that fact.

"Let's get ya cleaned up, huh?" he said, carefully cleaning the cut on her forehead. "You may need stitches for this."

"It's okay." she said.

"Nah Rea, I'm serious. You need stitches." he said, looking at her. "Come on. I'll take ya to the hospital."

"Sam, I don't have time or the money." she said, getting up to go back to work.

"Sit down!" he ordered.

Rea coiled under his demand and sat down. She had never had Sam yell at her like that, and she saw the instant regret wash over his face.

"I'm sorry, Chere." he sighed. "I just, I hate seeing you like this. You deserve so much better. And I know I tell you this all the time, but hopefully someday it'll get through that thick skull of yours."

"I know." she sighed. "And don't think I haven't tried leaving him."

"I know, I was at the hospital." he sighed, remembering the phone call. "Which is where we are going. Now I don't want lip from you, alright? I'm doing this for you."

She kept her mouth shut as Sam grabbed her up and took her out the back towards his truck. The waiting room of the hospital was the same as always; sterile, full of people, and not a drink in sight. Sam took a deep breath and sighed as he slid lower into his seat.

The doctor had called Aurea back 15 minutes ago, and Sam was finding it hard to sit still any longer. He looked to the people sitting across from him. The little boy sat nestled up to his mother, his broken arm in a makeshift sling. The image of Aurea popped into his mind, the day she tried leaving Kevin.

'_May I speak to Sam Merlotte, please?'_

'_Speaking.' he said._

'_This is Karen over at Bon Temps Hospital. We have you as an emergency contact for a Mrs. Aurea Baker.' she said, monotone._

'_Is everything alright?' he asked, panic beginning to take control._

'_Mrs. Baker was attacked earlier this evening, we are going to need you to come down here and fill out some paperwork please.'_

'_I'll be down there in 10 minutes.'_

_He slammed the phone down and left Lafayette in charge. The gas pedal was stuck to the floor as he sped towards the hospital. Millions of thoughts were going through his head, mostly if she was alive, what the hell happened, and where the hell was Kevin? He ran into the hospital emergency room and told the nurse who he was and where he could find Aurea._

'_Sir, I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork first-'_

'_That can wait. Where the hell is she.' he demanded._

_The nurse said her peace to him for a good 5 minutes before telling him the paperwork could wait and Aurea was in room 331. He ran up the stairs and found her room at the end of the hallway. He read the sign: ICU._

_He looked inside room 331 and felt his stomach turn. The woman lying in the bed of room 331 looked nothing like the woman he grew up with. Her blonde hair was caked in blood; her face was the size of a watermelon and the color of an expired banana. Her eyes were swollen shut and an oxygen tank was her lung support. Her gown was open wide enough to show him the large and horrifying scar that ran from her right collar bone, down through the pathway of her breasts, and ending just above her belly button. The deepest part was in the valley between her breasts, where the knife had done the most damage._

'_She's lucky it didn't nick the heart.' he remembered the doctor saying._

"Sam?"

Sam was brought out of his daydream by Aurea. She stood in front of him with a worried expression on her face. His eyes trailed up her face to where the stitches now held together the gash. Would the girl ever catch a break?

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea, fine." he smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired. They gave me something to help with the headache and to help me sleep." she said, a large yawn erupting from her mouth.

"Well, let's get you home." he said.

"Actually, is it okay if I just go back to work?" she asked.

"Kevin home?" he asked.

"Yea, today's his day off." she said, looking towards the ground.

"Rea,"

"Sam, please." she said, begging him to not start something.

"Fine." he sighed. "But you're going to sleep in my trailer until it's time for you to go home. Got it?"

"Got it." she said. "Thank you."

"Yea, yea. Come on." he smiled.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and led her out of the hospital and towards his truck. She began worrying about how she would explain the stitches to Kevin, but the slow sound of the truck wheels forced her to drift off, leaving all thoughts of Kevin to drift away.

* * *

><p>Okay...here's another chapter. As usual, I don't own anything from True Blood, not even Eric Northman. Such a pity. So PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Eric will be coming up in a few chapters so be patient, and please let me know what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The dark night crept into the trailer as Aurea's eyes opened. She slowly looked around her at her surroundings and remembered that she had fallen asleep in Sam's trailer.

"Those drugs are awesome." she mumbled to herself as she got up from the bed.

She shuffled through her purse looking for her compact. Her hair was in total disarray and her makeup smudged down her cheeks. She unclipped her bangs and positioned them over the stitches, hiding them from view. She redid her bun and wiped away the smudges of mascara that covered her cheeks.

"I look like hell." she said.

"Yes you do."

She screamed and turned, seeing Kevin sitting in the back corner of the trailer. He sat in complete darkness, the reason she didn't see him when she woke up.

"Kevin?" she asked, fear overtaking every fiber of her body.

"Kevin? Kevin?" he imitated her. "Of course it's fucking me, who the hell else would it be?"

"I just didn't expect-"

"Yea, you didn't expect dumb ole drunken me to be here did you? Hoping you could get one last romp in with good ole Sam before you headed home to your husband?" he asked, emphasizing the word husband.

"No, I, I got a little dizzy at work today, no thanks to you, and Sam let me take a nap in his trailer." she said.

"No thanks to me, huh? Rea, these injuries you get, they're all your fault." he said, walking slowly towards her.

"What do you mean, my fault?" she snapped. "I don't inflict injuries onto myself you dumbass."

"Hey! Watch your tone young lady." he yelled. "See, that tone there, that tone right there is where you get your injuries from. You irritate me baby, and when you irritate me, things like this happen."

Aurea had been slowly trying to walk herself towards the door during his speech. She was so close to the handle when she felt his hand wrap itself around her throat and press her into the wall. She closed her eyes as his face came within inches of hers.

"I'm about done fussin with you." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared directly into his. She narrowed her eyes towards him as her top lip snarled.

"Fuck, you." she growled.

Her knee jerked up, hitting its intended target between Kevin's legs. He doubled over in pain and Aurea took the opportunity to kick him in the face, sending him flying towards the back of the trailer. She turned and kicked open the door, jumping out and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sam!" she yelled, having it come out more as a growl.

Before she could run to the restaurant, something hit her in the back of the head. She yelled as she fell face first into the ground, feeling something heavy sit on top of her. She was flipped over onto her back and saw Kevin above her.

"That wasn't a good idea, pudding." he said, wrapping his hand once more around her neck.

She clawed at his face and arms, trying to get him to let go. She felt herself slowly losing air when she saw a shadow pass over her face. She watched Sam's foot slam into Kevin's face, sending him flying off of her.

"Hookah what the fuck did you get into." she heard Lafayette mumble as he pulled her away from Sam and Kevin and back towards the restaurant.

"Wait." she whispered, trying to get her voice back.

"Bitch you need to get out of here now. Come on." he said, struggling with her. "Don't make me carry yo ass!"

She gave in and allowed Lafayette to drag her back inside. He threw her into Sam's office and locked the door behind him, hearing Aurea screaming to let her out.

"It's for your own good." he said, on the other side.

"Fuck you, bitch!" she screamed out of anger.

"No thank you. Though you are damn fine for a woman." he chuckled, walking back outside.

Aurea screamed and kicked the door one more time for good measure before collapsing in one of the chairs. She began praying that Sam didn't kill Kevin, and that Kevin didn't kill Sam. Her hands were shaking from the fear of what she would find when that door opened.

"Rea?" she heard.

It wasn't Sam, but whoever it was unlocked the door. It slowly opened revealing Sookie on the other end.

'Great.' she thought to herself.

Sookie and herself were never the greatest of friends, basically since Aurea didn't like her one bit. She was too damn nosy for her own good. Yes the girl can read minds, but she knows how to block everyone's thoughts, she just doesn't.

'Nosy bitch.'

"You alright?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Really?" asked Aurea. "Sam is outside possibly dead and you're asking me if I'm alright? Damn you're stupid."

"Look, Sam is in the bar if you want to go see him." snapped Sookie.

Aurea didn't need telling twice. She brushed past Sookie and ran out into the bar, seeing Sam taking a shot of tequila while Tara cleaned a nice looking cut on his forehead.

"What the fuck, Sam?" she yelled, causing everyone's head to turn to hers.

"What do you mean, what the fuck?" he asked. "I just saved your life, what the fuck you think?"

"You could have gotten killed!" she yelled.

"Well, I would have waited my turn then." he snapped.

"He wouldn't have killed me." she said.

"You sure about that?" he asked, standing up. "Cause that hand around your throat? That looked pretty hell bent on cutting off your air supply."

Aurea didn't know what to say after that. She was pissed, tired, and scared. Too many emotions for her to try and handle all at once. She just shook her head and flopped down onto one of the bar stools with a huff.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Sam sighed and took a seat next to her, taking his hand into hers. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, chere." he said.

The rest of the bar slowly went back to what they were doing. Curious eyes continued to look their way every chance they got, but the bar went back to its usual loud and boisterous yelling.

"Rea?"

She lifted her head to see Sookie standing in front of her. She looked guilty and sad, but more than that she looked caring.

"Would you, uh, would you wanna stay at my house tonight? You probably don't want to go back to Kevin's." she asked in one long breath.

"I don't know, Sook." said Aurea.

"Come on, Rea. He doesn't know who Sookie is or where she even lives. You'll be safe there for the night." assured Sam.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna, I just thought I'd try and help." said Sookie.

Aurea groaned and dropped her head. She really didn't want to deal with Sookie tonight, but she really did have no other choice. Except Lafayette's, but that crazy mother fucker was too crazy for his own good.

"Alright." she whispered.

"Really?" asked Sookie, not believing what she heard.

"Yea, you and Sam are right. I don't have anywhere else to go, and Kevin doesn't know where you live. So I should be safe." she said, standing.

"Okay." smiled Sookie. "I'll go get your stuff."

She left Aurea and Sam alone and went back to his office. Aurea looked towards Sam to see him smiling. She punched him in the arm which earned her a painful baby cry.

"Shut up." she laughed.

She followed Sookie outside and to her car, knowing Sam got what he wanted. The car drive home was quiet and seemed to take forever. When they pulled into the driveway, Aurea looked up at the beautiful old southern home.

"Used to be my gran's." said Sookie.

"Yea, I'm sorry to hear about her death." said Aurea. "I went to the funeral, but I didn't get a chance to talk to ya."

"Yea, no one did." laughed Sookie.

Aurea laughed with her as they got out of the car. Sookie led Aurea inside and locked the door behind her.

"If you want, you can take a shower and then get some sleep." said Sookie, heading for the stairs.

"Sookie?" said Aurea.

"Yea?" she asked, turning around.

"Thank you." said Aurea. "I know I haven't been the nicest person-"

"Don't worry about it. We all have our moments." said Sookie.

"That's for damn sure." said Aurea.

She followed Sookie upstairs and into the bathroom. Sookie gave her something to wear for the night and showed her where her bedroom would be. She thanked her one more time before locking the bathroom door and running a steaming hot shower. That night, she didn't have one nightmare, but she did dream. A dream she had been missing for quite some time now.

* * *

><p>Here's another one for everyone! I'm on a role with this story, long overdue in fact. So please read it and review it and let me know what you think! Thank you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

" _Kärlek."_

_Her eyes flitted open as the first rays of sunshine fell through the windows. The crackling of the burnt out fire led way to the cold breeze that fell through the door. She felt the softest of touches drag along her jawline, slowly turning her head. She was met with the bluest eyes, the eyes that belonged to the other half of her._

" _Morgonen." she whispered. _

" _Hur känner du?" _

_She watched as his hand slowly drew circles around her growing belly. In all honesty, she felt joyful. Everything she had wanted, she had. __Life was perfect._

" _Fina." she smiled. " Nu när du är hemma. __Jag saknade dig."_

_He looked to her face to see fresh tears fill her eyes. He drew himself up towards her face and gently wiped away the tears, leaving feather like kisses in their wake. _

" _Jag var rädd jag aldrig skulle se du igen." she cried._

_The emotions from her pregnancy were taking their toll on her. They almost killed her the last time he had left. She didn't think she could bare him leaving one more time. __Her heart would for sure break._

" _Jag kommer alltid tillbaka för dig." he whispered. " __Oavsett vad."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open and her breath short as she woke from her dream. She slowed down her breathing as she felt the cold night air flow through the window and over her body. The same cold air she felt in her dream.<p>

She closed her eyes and regained herself before getting out of bed to close the window. She stayed by the window, looking into the night. Dawn was going to approach soon, as she could see the light pink rays just barely peaking out over the horizon.

"Bill, please, you need to leave."

She turned towards the door as she heard voices coming from the other side. She softly padded towards the door and opened it, hearing Sookie plead for this Bill to leave.

"Please just listen to me." she heard the voice plead.

"Bill, leave." ordered Sookie.

Aurea walked out of her room and down the stairs, seeing Sookie standing at the door with a very pale looking man on the other side.

"Sookie, everything alright?" she asked.

"Yea, Rea. Just trying to get Bill here to leave." she said, narrowing her gaze towards Bill.

Aurea came down onto the landing and took a spot next to Sookie. She got a good look at this vampire, Bill as he was named. She noticed him tear his eyes away from Sookie to introduce himself, but stopped when his eyes landed on her.

Both girls looked at each other when they noticed the reaction from Bill. His eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth hung open like a fish. Rather out of character for a vampire.

"Not possible." he whispered.

"What isn't possible, Bill?" asked Sookie, getting annoyed at the situation.

They watched as he slowly got back ahold of himself and turn back to Sookie.

"I'm sorry I have wasted your time." he said. "I will leave you."

Before either of them could say anything, he shot off into the night, just as the sky began to lighten. Sookie huffed and shut the door, turning to see Aurea giving her a look.

"Don't ask." said Sookie, walking into the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to say a thing." said Aurea, following her.

"It's just, we had a fight. And he can't get the hint that I want some time to myself. " vented Sookie.

Aurea just smiled at Sookie, knowing she needed to vent. She had heard far too many stories of her and Bill from Sam. She kind of got tired of hearing about it.

"Well, have you told him?" asked Aurea.

"Yes! But he still comes by, begging me to speak to him. I just want some time to myself to think. That's it. Is that too hard to understand?" asked Sookie, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Men are, complicated. Look, I am obviously not the person to be giving advice on men, but Bill seems like a very nice man. You don't find too many of them like him." said Aurea.

"And that's what I love about him, but-"

"Sook, you're going to have to let him know how you are feeling. He seems like a very compassionate man, which is odd for a vampire, but if you take the time and sit down with him and tell him that you want space, I think he will listen better rather than you telling him through your door." she said.

"When did you get so good at advice?" joked Sookie.

"You learn from your mistakes." chuckled Aurea.

"I'm sorry I was always so rude to you." said Sookie.

"I was the rude one." said Aurea.

"Okay, so we were both rude." laughed Sookie. "I guess I just didn't understand what you were going through. That day Kevin came into the bar, I realized that you didn't have the perfect apple pie life that I was envious off."

"And I'm sorry I thought you were always a nosy bitch, reading people's minds when you shouldn't off been." she smiled. "I understand it's hard to control."

"That's for damn sure." said Sookie. "But in all reality, since day one, I've never been able to read your mind."

"Really?" asked Aurea.

"Yea. When I try, it's like all I hear is the ocean." said Sookie. "Kind of soothing really."

"That's weird." mumbled Aurea.

"Yea. Other than Vampires, you're the only human I can't hear." she said.

"I guess that's a good thing." said Aurea. "You probably wouldn't like what I have in here."

Sookie watched her as she pointed to her head. She looked at the deep gash on her forehead and the fingerprints left behind on her arms and throat.

"What happened?" asked Sookie.

Aurea knew what she was talking about. Where in her seemingly perfect apple pie life did it take a turn towards the drain?

"Don't know." mumbled Aurea. "One minute he was an angel, the next he-"

Aurea couldn't finish her sentence. She had never spoken to anyone about Kevin, not even Sam. Sure she had mentioned a thing or two, but never had she had a heart to heart about him. Suddenly she felt very embarrassed.

"The only thing I look forward to when I go home is, when do I get to go to sleep?" she chuckled. "Only then do I find happiness."

Sookie just sat in silence, letting Aurea say what she needed at her own pace. She was slowly realizing that Aurea had been through hell, was still in hell, and had no way of getting out.

"I have these dreams." said Aurea. "It's, as if they, I was part of another life. Like, they're memories."

"Of what?" asked Sookie.

"Happiness." smiled Aurea. "They're my escape, my, way of getting through my life. They're the only way I get through my life."

"Rea, you need to do something." said Sookie.

"What?" asked Aurea. "I've tried everything. I've tried running, I've tried the police, but every time he finds some way of making all of my accidents my fault. There's no running from him."

"Unless he's dead." said Sookie.

"Trust me, the thought has crossed my mind." whispered Aurea. "I've thought up every way of torture and death that is out there. Extremely unhealthy for a person."

"Unhealthy for a normal person, normal for someone in your situation." said Sookie.

Aurea just nodded and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and let the silence envelope the kitchen. She wanted to stop thinking about everything, she wanted to disappear into her dreams. To a place where everything seemed perfect.

"Rea?"

"Yea?"

"I gotta go to work in a couple hours. Sam has me working a double today. You wanna come with?" asked Sookie.

"Yea, sure. Maybe I can get Sam to let me work too. Anything to distract me." said Aurea.

Distractions were not going to help that night. Nothing would be able to help her, when she faced the one thing she wasn't ready for.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

"_Kärlek" : _Love

"_Morgonen.": _Morning

"_Hur känner du?": _How do you know?

"_Fina.": _Fine

"_Nu när du är hemma. __Jag saknade dig." : _Nowthat you are home. I missed you.

"_Jag var rädd jag aldrig skulle se du igen." : _I was afraid I would never see you again.

"_Jag kommer alltid tillbaka för dig." : _I will always come back for you.

" _Oavsett vad." : _No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlottes was busy that evening, and the stress of getting out orders was just the distraction Aurea had needed. The company of her fellow coworkers was just what she had needed.

"Rea!"

She turned her head and looked at Lafayette in the kitchen. He was pointing to an order that was ready for her. She finished taking the orders for her current table and went to get her food.

"How you doin', girl?" asked Lafayette.

"Good. Distracted, which is a good thing." she smiled, traying up her food.

"Just remember girl, we all got your back." he smiled.

"Thanks, babe." she sighed. "That means a lot."

She smiled a small smile to him and left to deliver her food. Lafayette watched her go and noticed that each day that went by, she became more and more withdrawn. Scared of others and what they could do to her. She was becoming an empty shell.

He went back to flipping burgers when something struck him in his mind. Something he had noticed on Aurea. Something was different about her, physically.

"Hey hookah! Come here!" he yelled to her.

"What Lafayette? My food can't possibly be ready yet." she said, sliding up next to his window.

She watched him as he leaned his body through the window, his eyes looking over every inch of her face, as if he was searching for some minut detail.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting a little nervous due to his proximity.

"Didn't you use to have brown eyes?" he asked, realization dawning on his face.

"Last time I checked I still do." she laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nah, you, you better go check yourself." he said. "Like, now."

Fear instantly took over her body as she saw the seriousness in Lafayettes face. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked as quickly as she could to the bathroom. She sauntered up to the mirror and looked at herself, her gaze focusing intently on her eyes.

"Hot damn." she whispered.

Staring back at her were not her usual brownish hazel eyes. Staring back at her was someone completely new. Someone with one eye violet, and one eye green.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again. They were still there. One violet, one green. The fear she had before overtook more of her body as she realized her eyes had changed color, something that normally does not happen.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, walking into the bathroom. "Lafayette said you were in here-"

Aurea looked at Sookie to see her face just as drawn as hers was. Sookie noticed the moment Aurea layed eyes on her. They were too striking not to notice.

"Hot damn." whispered Sookie.

"How the hell does this happen?" asked Aurea, her voice shaking with fear.

"Um, well I'm not quite sure." whispered Sookie. "They weren't like that this morning."

"Lafayette said they just turned." she said, looking back at herself in the mirror.

"They're beautiful." whispered Sookie.

"What do I do? I mean, obviously someone is going to notice my eyes changed to a different color. Not just a different color, two different colors!"

"Okay, Rea, we both need to calm down. Freaking out about this is not going to so-"

Sookie stopped mid-sentence and turned her head towards the bathroom door. Rea noticed her head angling towards the door and wondered what she heard.

"What do you hear?" asked Rea.

"Nothing, that's the problem." said Sookie.

They both walked out of the bathroom and towards the dining area, where crickets could be heard singing. Sookie rounded the corner and saw Pam standing at the bar, narrowing her gaze towards those who dared to look at her.

"Pam, what an unlovely surprise." said Sookie. "What are you doing here?"

"Eric requests you at Fangtasia." she said, her drawl long and bored.

"Well, he's going to have to wait. I've got personal matters that are bigger than him right now." she said.

"Whatever." said Pam. "I did my part. I delivered the message. See you around."

Pam went to turn towards the door when an intoxicating smell entered her nose. It smelled like an ocean, a mixture of sea water and sunlight. She turned her head towards the back of the restaurant where a small blonde woman emerged, walking towards Sookie.

"Pam?" asked Sookie, noticing she was frozen in place.

She followed Pam's gaze to where it landed on Aurea. Aurea had her eyes downcast on the ground in hopes no one would notice her, but Pam had her sights set.

"Pam, she is off limits. Take your lesbian affairs back to Fangtasia." said Sookie, trying to push Pam out of the bar.

"Not possible." whispered Pam.

Sookie stopped her pushing when Pam spoke, noticing they were the same words Bill had said when he laid eyes on Aurea. She also noticed Pam's facial expression was the exact same as Bill's, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What? What isn't possible?" asked Sookie, stepping into Pam's line of sight.

"Who is she?" asked Pam, never taking her eyes off of Aurea.

"None of your business." said Sookie.

"Who is she!" hissed Pam, earning looks from most of the people in the bar, including Aurea.

"Her name is Aurea." said Sookie, more confused than before. "Why?"

"It can't be." whispered Pam, slowly stepping towards Aurea.

"Can I help you?" asked Aurea, noticing Pam standing right in front of her.

"Where did you come from?" asked Pam.

"Here?" replied Aurea, not understanding the question.

"Alright Pam, time to go." said Sookie.

Pam seemed to snap out of whatever daze shehad been in and looked towards Sookie. She nodded her head and took one last lingering look at Aurea before she sped off out of the bar.

"Seriouly, what the fuck?" asked Aurea.

"Sookie, take her home with you. You guys are done for the night." said Sam, anger lacing every word.

"Did we do something wrong Sam?"asked Aurea.

"No, I just don't want to make the mistake of getting you involved with vampires." he said to her.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" asked Sookie, dragging Aurea with her.

The car ride home was silent as both blondes tried to figure things out in their minds. Sookie was trying to figure out why two vampires had acted the same way when they saw Aurea, as if they had known her. Aurea was trying to figure out why her appearance had changed, and just like Sookie, why two vampires seemed to know her.

* * *

><p>Woo! Another one for everyone. Remember, please let me know what you think. I really appreciate everyone who is reading this!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, both girls woke up mid-afternoon, slowly padding into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Neither of them could come up with a way to begin any sort of conversation.

"Yo!"

Both girls swung themselves towards the front door as it swung open. Jason Stackhouse walked in with a big smile on his face, which grew even bigger when he laid eyes on Aurea.

"Well if it isn't little Aurea Baker." he smiled. "What are you doing here sugar?"

"None of your business Jason." said Sookie. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some food." he said. "I'm hungry."

"You have your own house. Why don't you just suck it up and go grocery shopping." said Sookie, getting up and walking towards the fridge.

"Hell Sook, you do know there was a reason Gran never let me in the kitchen." he said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Cause you always ate the food before the actual meal time." she said.

"Bingo." he smiled, pointing his finger at her before turning his attention to Aurea. "So what have you been up to?"

Aurea looked at him and just shrugged, not really in the mood for conversation with the idiot of the town.

"Not much of a talker anymore huh?" he asked. "Hey, did you get new contacts?"

"I'm going to go take a shower." said Aurea, getting up and walking upstairs.

She heard Jason ask Sookie if he had said something wrong, but ignored the rest as she turned on the shower. She let the scalding hot water fall over her body as she tried to figure out where her life was going. Sooner or later she would have to face Kevin, and she needed to find a way to get her life back. The only problem was, how.

She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She wiped the steam off the mirror and took a look at herself. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. They were so vibrant that you'd have to be color blind to not notice them. She looked to her forehead and noticed the gash.

'Stitches need to be taken out.' she thought.

The bruises on her arms were still there, along with the ones on her neck. She sighed and walked into her room, noticing for the first time she had no clothes of her own.

"Sookie?" she called down the hall.

"Yea?" she asked, coming up the stairs.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh." said Sookie, walking into her room. "I can't believe we forgot to get you some clothes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Aurea. "Just something simple is fine."

Sookie handed her a pair of jeans and a white tank top, along with some makeup and a brush.

"We'll need to get your things from the house." said Sookie.

"In due time." said Aurea.

Aurea got dressed into Sookie's clothes. The tank top was a little tight, but the jeans worked well. She put on some makeup to help cover the scratches and bruises and dried her hair, leaving it down in soft waves. She put on her flip flops and went downstairs.

"Sook?" she asked, noticing Jason was gone. "Would you happen to have a sweater, or something to cover my arms with?"

"Yea sure." she said, finding a black long sleeved sweater in the closet and handing it to her. "Where you going?"

"I have to go to the hospital. These stitches need to come out." she said, pointing to her head.

"Would you mind waiting for a bit? You could take my car and just drop me off at work." said Sookie.

"Uh, yea sure." said Aurea.

"Great. I'll be ready in a bit." said Sookie.

The hospital was packed with screaming kids, homeless people, and those extra few who didn't even need to be there. They just needed a cool place to escape to from the heat.

She sat in the waiting room for 2 hours when the nurse finally called her back. By the time she got out of the hospital, it was dusk.

"Just great." she mumbled, getting into Sookie's car and driving towards Merlottes.

She didn't work that night, but she felt much safer there than at Sookie's, a safe place where Kevin couldn't harm her. She hadn't heard anything on Kevin since she started living with Sookie. No one around town had mentioned him and Sam hadn't heard anything from the local town gossips. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

'Fine with me.' she thought.

She stepped in and took a seat at the bar. Tara was working the bar tonight and was sitting on a stool in the corner reading a book.

"Hey bitch, can you get me a drink!" yelled Aurea.

"Who the fuck you callin a bi-"

Tara stopped her sentence when she saw who had yelled at her. Her face grew into a smile, which hardly ever happened.

"Bitch when'd you get here?" asked Tara.

"Just now." said Aurea. "How about you get me something huh?"

"Yea sure thing. What's your poison?" asked Tara.

"Whiskey." said Aurea.

Tara just laughed and poured her a shot. Aurea tossed it down with ease, wincing as the burn erupted threw her throat.

"Another one?" asked Tara.

"Nah, that's enough." said Aurea. "Is Sam in his office?"

"Yea, he's back there. In a shitty mood though."

"When isn't he?" asked Aurea, giving Tara a tip and walking towards Sam's office.

She knocked on the door and heard someone bade her entrance. She opened the door and saw Sam leaning over his desk, calculating his books.

"Hey Sam." she said.

"Chere." he said, getting up and wrapping her in a hug. "How you doin?"

"I'm okay. Went and got the stitches out." she said, pointing to her head.

"That's most definitely going to scar." he said, running his fingers over it.

"I'll add it to my collection." she smiled.

"How ya been holding up?" he asked, sitting down.

"Good. Look Sam, I know this is long overdue, but there is no time like the present." she said, wringing her hands. "I want to leave Kevin."

"Okay." he nodded. "And how do you propose we do this?"

"I don't know." she said. "I tried once, and you and I know the outcome of that. So, this needs to be planned out. Have you, heard anything from him?"

"Nah, chere. Word around town is he left, but I don't believe that. I think he's waiting in the shadows. Waiting for the right time to kill you." he said.

She went to say something when his office door flew open, Tara standing with a pissed off and frightened look on her face.

"We got a problem." she said.

Sam stood up and walked out with Tara following and Aurea bringing up the rear. As she walked towards the dining room, she didn't hear anything, as if everyone had stopped talking. Which they had. She stepped out into the dining room to see Sookie talking to a large wall of a man. His back was to her so she couldn't see him, but he was tall. Very tall.

She stepped further towards Sookie but stopped when she saw her shake her head albeit slightly. She froze in her spot as her eyes landed on Pam, who was staring at her intently. She saw the large wall stiffen, his head tilting towards the ceiling as if he was sniffing something. His body slowly turned to her, his eyes being the first thing she recognized. The same eyes from her dreams.

"Not possible." she whispered.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

><p>Here's another! I know it's nothing extravaggant, just needed a filler. But let me know what you're thinking! I'm really appreciating all the feed back, I'm glad everyone is liking it so far.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

Aurea's eyes fluttered when the screaming finally reached her subconscious. She could hear Sam and Sookie arguing at each other, over what she couldn't tell. Her eyes opened and shut again as the light poured in. Her head throbbed and she felt nauseous.

"Will you both please stop screaming." she whispered.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, kneeling down towards the couch. "How you feeling?"

"Not good." she said, trying to sit up.

Sam grabbed her and helped her into a sitting position. The nausea instantly taking effect as she sat upright. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You blacked out. Smacked your head on one of the bar stools." said Sam. "You need to stop doing that by the way. You're gonna have brain damage by the time your 30."

Aurea laughed and ran her hand along her forehead where she hissed in pain. Dried blood and a small cut was what she had acquired from the fall. Her thoughts instantly went back to the mystery man, the one with the eyes from her dreams.

"Who was he?" she whispered, looking to Sookie.

"Who was who?" asked Sookie, brushing Aurea's hair away from her forehead.

"You know who I'm talking about." said Aurea, looking her square in the eye.

Sookie sighed and leaned back onto her heels. She looked up at Sam but only saw anger in his face. The man needed to lighten up at some point in his life.

"His name is Eric Northman." said Sookie.

"Is he a vampire?" asked Aurea, remembering his cold pale looking skin.

"Yes. And a very arrogant asshole vampire to boot. He's the vampire sherrif of this area." said Sookie.

"Why was he here?" asked Aurea.

"He was here for you." said Sookie, looking a bit confused and agitated.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I dont know." snapped Sookie. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Aurea, wondering why Sookie was so conflicted.

"My guess he was here because of Pam. The way she acted last night, it seemed as if she knew you." said Sookie.

"Same with Bill." whispered Aurea. "But I don't know any of them!"

Sam and Sookie looked at an exhausted and confused girl who couldn't get a day to herself without something happening to her. Sookie was actually grateful it wasn't her for a change.

"Why don't we go home? Maybe you can get some sleep and tomorrow, we can try and come up with a plan to get you away from Kevin." said Sookie.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Aurea.

"I heard it in Sam's mind, sorry." said Sookie.

Aurea looked at Sam and he could only shrug. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She almost hit the ground due to the dizziness, but Sam had caught her and helped her to Sookie's car.

The drive home was silent once again. Aurea was trying to piece everything together, which was hard when you only had tid bits of information.

"He was in my dreams." she whispered.

"Who was?" asked Sookie, taking her eyes off the road for a bit.

"Eric." she said. "The dreams I escape to? It was his eyes that I noticed first. They're so blue. I never really focused on much else, just his eyes. But when I saw him in the bar, the rest of the picture came into focus."

Sookie didn't say anything as she listened to Aurea speak. Sookie hated Eric, no doubt about it, but the look he had given Aurea made the little green monster poke its head out.

"How can I dream of someone I've never met?" said Aurea.

"It's really not uncommon." said Sookie, pulling into the driveway and shutting the car off. "Lots of people have them."

Aurea noticed the sharpness in Sookie's tone and wondered what had pissed her off. She got out of the car and followed Sookie up the stairs to the house. Sookie had the key in the door when they both heard rustling coming from behind them. They both turned to see Eric standing at the bottom of the porch.

Aurea's breath stopped in her throat as she saw the familiar blue eyes boring holes into her. His gaze looked murderous, but there was also something softer in them.

"Eric?" asked Sookie, coming to stand in front of Aurea. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" he demanded, his gaze still fixed on Aurea.

"What?" she asked, jumping when he unsheathed his fangs.

"Who are you?" he growled, running up the stairs and backing Aurea into the screen door.

She yelped when her back hit the door, finalizing that there was nowhere to run. She looked over to Sookie to see her standing in the corner of the porch, not really knowing whether she should intervene.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled at her, images of Kevin sprouting into her mind.

"My name is Aurea." she cried, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to curl into herself.

She felt a hand wrap itself around her throat and bring her head up to his level. She felt her air supply slowly cutting off as her eyes matched with the snarling vampire. Though once his eyes focused on hers, he seemed to snap out of whatever delirium he had been in. His hand disconnected from her throat and he stepped back a few feet.

She coughed and took deep breathes, trying to refill her lungs with as much oxygen as possible. Her eyes looked up to him, and his face showed signs of shock.

"Not possible." he whispered.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" she yelled. "What? What is not possible?"

"You died." he whispered, shocking both Aurea and Sookie. "I saw you, watched you, held you as you left this earth. How can you-"

"Eric! You're not making any sense." said Sookie, walking up next to Aurea.

Aurea's mind became even more confused as she watched the striking vampire in front of her show signs of confusion as well. At least she wasn't the only one.

"You are going to tell me everything you know." he demanded, his anger back full strength as he took a step towards her.

"Eric! I have had enough of you. You need to get the fuck off of my porch and off my land before I do something that I may regret!" yelled Sookie.

When Sookie's voice rose and the threat left her mouth, directed towards the viking, something inside of Aurea seemed to boil. Her insides seemed to catch on fire as she felt anger and rage towards Sookie.

"I will stake you if you don't lea-"

Sookie's throat was clamped shut as her eyes moved towards Aurea. Sookie's eyes looked downwards and noticed it was Aurea who was cutting off her air supply.

"Don't you dare threaten him." she growled, backing Sookie into the side of the house.

Sookie gasped for air as she looked at Aurea's eyes. They seemed to be glowing as she felt her throat become tighter and tighter.

" Tillräckligt!" _(enough)_

The voice she had come to know through her dreams seemed to penetrate her mind, the word he spoke being understood, causing her to drop her hand from Sookie's throat and back away, slowly coming to the realization of what she had just done.

Sookie dropped down onto the floor and gasped for air, coughing and wheezing as she tried getting her lungs back to working order. Aurea just stood still, her eyes holding remorse as she looked down to Sookie.

"What did I do?" she whispered, more to herself.

Her eyes took a quick glance towards Eric to see him staring right back at her. She felt her heart begin to race and her vision begin to dwindle. She was having a panic attack. Her hands started shaking as she sat herself onto the porch swing, focusing on trying to control her breathing. She saw Eric kneel in front of her and take her hands in his. She noticed him draw some sort of design over her hands while speaking softly in a foreign language, something that sounded very similar from her dreams.

"Eric, what are you-"

"Silence." he barked at Sookie.

He turned back to Aurea to see her eyes glued onto his. His breath, if he had any, would have hitched slightly when he gazed into the familar colors of violet and green.

"What language is that?" she whispered.

"Old Swedish." he purred, continuing to rub designs onto her hands.

Aurea broke eye contact with Eric and looked over towards Sookie. She did not look happy. Not because she had almost strangled her to death, but because of, it seemed, Eric.

"Sookie I'm sorry." she said. "I don't know, I don't know what happened."

"It's fine." she said, very short. "I think you need to get some serious rest. Eric, you need to lea-"

She stopped mid sentence when she remembered the last order she gave. She almost died because of it.

"She needs to get some rest." said Sookie, talking to Eric.

Eric nodded and stood up, dragging Aurea with him. He walked her over to the door and stepped back, watching something so familar yet so different walk away from him.

"We will see each other again." he said.

Aurea looked back at him and noticed the longing in his eyes. He wanted to stay. She wanted him to stay. He had the answers she was looking for. She knew it, and he knew it. She just had to wait.

* * *

><p>And the striking and most gorgeous man on this planet makes his entrance. I hope I wrote him in character. If not, eh, it's nice to dream what a softer Eric would be like. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The night seemed to drag on as Aurea watched every tick of the hand on the clock. She had gone straight to her room after Sookie rushed her inside. She didn't speak or utter a word as she trudged up the stairs to her room. She had layed down in her bed and closed her eyes, not even changing out of her clothes. And that was where she still was, sleep escaping her and the clock mocking her.

The clock read 2 am as she dragged herself from her bed and towards the kitchen. Her mind was racing too quickly for her to find any type of rest that night. She sat down at the kitchen table and listened to the quiet of the night. Nothing moved, not even air. It was tragically peaceful.

Her mind kept drifting back to Eric and the way he looked before she stepped into the house. From his reaction to her, they had obviously known each other at some point. Either she couldn't remember, or he had remembered her from another life. He was a vampire after all, living through many centuries. He was bound to come upon someone that had been reincarnated.

"Reincarnation." she muttered to herself. "Come on, Rea."

But how else could she explain it? She remembered most of her life and none of those memories held a tall blue eyed Viking. Or she thought he was a Viking. He fit the bill pretty well. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous. She wiped the tiredness away from her eyes and looked towards the fridge. Her eyes focused on a red piece of paper that hung there, the word 'Fangtasia' on it. She got up from the table to take a closer look and noticed it had Eric's name and a number written on it.

"Since I can't sleep." she said to herself.

She ripped the paper off the fridge, snatched up Sookie's keys and left the house. It was in the middle of the night so Sookie wouldn't need her car. Well, at least she had hoped. She looked at the address on the sheet and pointed the car towards Shreveport.

The bar was busy, from what she could tell from the parking lot. She found a spot towards the back and parked the car, turning her head to get a glimpse of the entrance. She noticed the blonde vampire, Pam, standing and taking ID's. Aurea had been hoping they would be closed by the time she got there. No such luck apparently.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She fiddled with her shirt as she nervously walked up to the door. She noticed the line of people and went to walk towards the back when she felt the cool cold glare of a vampire. She turned her head to see Pam staring right at her, her eyes open in shock once more. Pam nodded her head for Aurea to come closer. Aurea eyed the line of scary individuals as she approached Pam, her eyes finally meeting hers.

"My," whispered Pam. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Excuse me?" asked Aurea.

"You here to see him?" asked Pam.

Aurea just nodded, knowing who the 'he' she was referring to was. Pam nodded her head and linked her arm with Aurea's.

"Can't let you go in there alone, sugar. My boss would have my head." winked Pam, dragging Aurea inside.

Aurea was instantly surrounded by glares and glances from vampires and humans alike. Most were surprised to see Pam escorting someone through the bar. Aurea's eyes searched through the crowd as she was rushed through quite quickly. Her eyes surveyed the bar and the rather large looking vampire behind it, Indian most likely.

She felt herself stop as Pam slid to a halt. She trained her eyes to follow Pam's as they landed on the man in question she was looking for. He glared at her with confusion as her arm stayed wrapped with Pam's.

"Figured I'd escort her personally." said Pam.

"Wise decision." he said. "Leave her in my office."

Pam dragged Aurea towards the 'Employee Only' entrance, where the music slowly downgraded by 70%. The music was beginning to give her a headache. Pam opened the door and led Aurea inside.

"He'll be in soon." she said. "It's good to see you. Even if you don't know who you are."

Pam turned, not waiting for Aurea to speak and shut the door behind her. Aurea heard a lock turn and realized she was stuck.

'Great.' she thought.

Her eyes roamed over the office. A very plain and boring office at that. Nothing like she thought would belong to someone as striking as Eric. It didn't suit him at all. She shuffled herself around his office, her eyes landing on the multitude of books and supplies on racks that lined the wall. There was a couch and some chairs that sat in front of a large desk.

She was looking at the books behind his desk when she noticed something hidden behind them, like a cloth of some sort. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she removed a couple of books to see a painting, or what looked to be a painting. It was hidden by the rest of the bookcase, but the part she could see looked as if it was a face. She replaced the books and went to the top level, removing some binders to see what looked to be Eric's face. To the right of his face was blonde hair, but only the top of the head was showing. She followed the picture to where the face would be, a level down and removed the books from there. She gasped as her eyes met with the same eyes she herself held. One violet, one green.

"Curious aren't we?"

She yelped as she dropped the books and turned around, her breath catching as her eyes landed on Eric. He stood in the doorway with a smirk adorning his face. He scoffed and shut the door behind him, making his way towards his desk. Aurea stepped to the other side of his desk, keeping as far away from him as possible.

"Nervous are we?" he asked, taking a seat in his chair. "There's no reason to be scared."

"Seeing as how I don't know you very well, I'd say there is." she said, stepping towards the chairs.

"You came to see me." he said, getting annoyed with her already.

"Yea, that was a mistake. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I should be going home." she said, walking towards the door.

"The painting frightened you." he stated, watching her stop and slowly turn back to him.

"Not really." she lied. "Who is she?"

The look Eric was giving her made every bone in her body tremble in fear. She did not like the feeling she was getting and the eyes that were watching her from the painting weren't helping either.

"My wife." he said, plainly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stepping backwards towards the door.

Eric sighed and stood up, leaning his hands onto the top of the desk. His gaze settled on her and he noticed her fear and uncertainty. But most importantly, he noticed her curiosity.

"The women in the painting is my wife." he said, his eyes boring down onto her. "She, is you."

Aurea laughed and kept walking towards the door. There was no way, he had to be bluffing, had to be completely whacked out of his gord.

"How can that be me. This is just ridiculous." she said, reaching for the door.

Her arm was yanked back and her back slammed into the door. His hands placed themselves on each side of her head, blocking any chance of an escape.

"Why are you asking yourself these questions? Huh?" he asked her, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "Why do your eyes copy hers, why is your face the same as hers. Why did you attack Sookie in my honor?"

"I don't know! I don't know what is going on with me, but none of it has anything to do with you!" she yelled, pushing him away from her.

Eric was impressed that she had enough strength to push him back a few feet, but not enough for her to get away. He grabbed her again and slammed her into the door.

"You belong to me." he growled.

"Bullshit! I don't belong to you or anybody!" she screamed, trying to push him away.

"You belonged to me once." he whispered. "And you will belong to me again. _Oavsett vad_."

She recognized the foreign words and the murder in his eyes. She screamed when his fangs unsheathed, taking hold of her neck. She screamed as his fangs pierced the skin, the brutality and the pleasure becoming too much for her. Her head began to swim as she felt herself becoming weak. She felt something building up inside of her, something that felt like it had to burst.

She screamed as she felt that pressure escape, sending Eric flying across the room and into the bookshelves behind his desk. As they fell, the painting in its entirety revealed itself to Aurea. And low and behold, no one other than herself sat staring back at her.

That was the last thing she saw before racing out of the bar. Her blood ran down her neck, soaking into her shirt. Her tears fell in waves from her eyes, and the only thing she felt was sorrow at leaving Eric behind.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Oavsett vad_ : "No matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

The tears continued to fall as the dark road stretched out in front of her. She couldn't comprehend what had happened to her just a few moments before. More thoughts and more questions were running through her mind as she pulled into Sookie's driveway. She stopped the car and shut it off. She ran up the stairs and fiddled with the keys in the lock before busting through inside. She slammed the door shut and sank to the ground, her body aching with sobs.

"Rea?"

The lights turned on revealing Sookie at the top of the stairs. Aurea heard a gasp and Sookie's feet as they rushed down the stairs.

"Holy shit, what happened?" asked Sookie, looking her over.

"Eric," she cried. "Eric happened."

"Eric did this?" asked Sookie, her face burning with rage. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"I went to see him. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could ask him and figure all of this out. But he threw me against the door and said that I was his once and I would be again. And then, this happened." she sobbed, pointing towards her neck.

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?" snapping Sookie.

"Oh fuck you, Sookie. I can't tell you how many times I've had to listen to Sam bitch about every stupid fucking thing you've done. You're no better than I am. So save the almighty shit you hypocrite." snapped Aurea, her eyes burning with rage.

Sookie didn't know how to handle the comment she heard from Aurea. Her eyes glowed with rage and Sookie decided to back off.

"I'm sorry, Rea. It's just, after everything you've been through, I just hoped you'd wait until someone could go with you to help you figure all this shit out." said Sookie, slumping against the door right next Aurea.

"I know." she sighed. "I just, I couldn't sleep, and he's the only one who can help me. I think."

"Well, next time I'll go with you." said Sookie.

"Thanks." said Aurea.

They both sat in silence for a bit before Sookie thought of something.

"How did you get out?" asked Sookie.

"What do you mean?" asked Aurea.

"Well, if I know Eric, he isn't one to just let something like you slip from his fingers." she said.

"I honestly, I don't know. When he bit into my neck, I felt like I had to burst. Just, this immense pressure felt like it was building up inside of me, waiting to escape. And it did." she laughed. "He went flying."

"I wish I could have seen that." chuckled Sookie.

"Right after though, I felt sorry for what I had done and wanted to ask if he was okay." she said, confused. "I'm so screwed up."

"Did you find anything out from him?" asked Sookie.

Aurea hesitated before telling Sookie anything. From the past couple experiences when Eric had been mentioned, Aurea had noticed Sookie's attitude. It changed to an envious woman when Eric and Aurea were involved. She had a feeling that Sookie harbored something for Eric. She would never admit it, but Aurea believed she liked the attention she got from Eric. Maybe a little too much.

"Nothing useful really." she replied.

Sookie looked at her skeptically, but jumped when there was a pounding on the door. Both girls looked at each other in confusion before standing up. Sookie pulled the curtain aside and sighed when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hello, Eric." she said, opening the door.

"Miss Stackhouse." he said. "I believe you are harboring something that belongs to me."

"Fuck you, Eric. You don't own me." said Aurea, stepping into view.

"Ah, there she is." he said, glancing her over. "I hope the neck injury was enjoyable for you as it was for me. You really must control your emotions. You're all over the map."

"Listen Eric, I don't have time for this shit. What do you want?" asked Sookie.

"I already told you." he replied calmly. "You have something that belongs to me. And I want it back."

"She's not a possession, Eric. She's a person, who doesn't belong to anyone but herself." argued Sookie.

"Wrong. She is a possession. Always has been, and she's mine." he growled.

"This isn't a conquest you stupid Viking. People have rights nowadays." said Sookie.

"Ah yes, but when she became mine she had no rights. She was a conquest, one that I took joy in capturing." he smiled, looking Aurea over.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Sookie, getting more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"Did she not tell you?" he asked, looking at Aurea. "Bad girl."

"What's he talking about Rea. What didn't you tell me?" asked Sookie, turning on Aurea.

"Nothing important." she said, glaring daggers at Eric.

"I always did love those eyes when you were angry." he purred, stepping closer to the door.

"Will someone please just tell me what the fuck is going on!" yelled Sookie.

"Aurea is my wife, and therefore belongs to me."

Silence.

No one seemed to breathe after what he had said. Aurea had closed her eyes when he had unveiled the comment to Sookie, knowing what it would do to herself and Sookie. She could feel the smirk on Eric's face before she even saw it, but she was more annoyed with the fact she couldn't see Sookie's reaction since her back was still towards her.

"I'm sorry," she heard Sookie whisper. "You're wife?"

Eric just nodded as he watched Sookie round on Aurea, her eyes blazing with anger. Sookie slapped Aurea across the face, which earned a growl of awareness from Eric. Sookie looked back at Eric and smiled before turning back to Aurea.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" yelled Sookie.

"Cause quite frankly I figured it was none of your business." said Aurea, letting the stubborn side of her show through.

"I took you in and helped you." said Sookie.

"Yes Sookie you did, but you need to remember that I didn't ask you too. And I am grateful you allowed me to stay here with you, I am, and don't think I'm not. But you're not exactly the most honest person present here either." raged Aurea.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sookie.

"You keep things from me, I know you do. Grant it, I've only been here a couple of days but in that time you haven't given an ounce of personal history. I have told you everything. I know there's more to you than you're telling me, but I let it slide. So I figured since you didn't share with me, I didn't share with you." said Aurea.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish, love?" asked Eric, leaning against the door frame clearly amused.

"This does not concern you, Eric." spat Aurea. "And don't call me that!"

"I was trying to help you figure out why vampires go into shock when they see you! The whole point was to figure this out, and hiding information doesn't help!" yelled Sookie.

"Well I'm sorry that every time I mention Eric and I you get all green on me!" yelled Aurea.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sookie, suddenly getting defensive.

"That little envious side of you that pops out when anything has to do with Eric? Even though you won't admit, you have a thing for him." said Aurea.

"You have a thing for me?" asked Eric.

"No! I do not have a 'thing' for you, which is clearly evident since Aurea almost killed me because of my distaste for you." she said.

"Maybe you don't like him, but you love the attention he gives you." said Aurea. "It's quite unbecoming of someone like you."

"When did this all of a sudden turn against me." said Sookie. "I thought you hated Eric."

"I do, but this had to come out in the wash, and I'm glad it did. I love you , Sookie, I do, but if we're going to continue whatever it is this is, we need to be honest with each." said Aurea, holding her hand out. "Deal?"

Sookie tried wrapping her head around Aurea's comment that turned a complete 180 degrees. She thought about what she said and figured there was no other way to end it.

"Deal." she sighed.

"Excellent. So may I have my gift now?" smiled Eric.

"No." both girls said in unison.

"Fine. I'm a patient man." he smiled. "Just remember Aurea, I will get you back. _Oavsett vad_."

He watched Aurea's eyes widen at the familiar words and smiled before taking off into the night, leaving both girls unknowing of what to do.

"What did he say?" asked Sookie, closing the door.

"No matter what." whispered Aurea.

* * *

><p>It's getting more and more interesting! I hope you guys enjoy it and will enjoy all of the twists and turns that are coming ahead!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Both girls decided that they had had enough for one evening. Aurea was still skeptical of Sookie, always had been and always will.

'Old habits die hard.' she thought.

"Look, we both need to work tomorrow, thankfully in the evening. So why don't we try and get some sleep and start tomorrow as a new day." said Sookie.

"Fine with me." said Aurea.

Both girls trudged up the stairs and went to their respective bedrooms. Aurea let out a deep and long breath. Her shoulders ached and her neck hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep. She slid her sweater off of her and went to remove her pants when she felt someone watching her. She looked towards her window and jumped while letting out a soft squeal when she saw Eric standing outside.

His smirk was once more plastered to his face and she wondered if he ever had any other facial expressions. She could see him gesture towards the window. Against her better judgement, she opened it and leaned down, looking at him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"You could invite me in." he smiled.

"Fat chance." she said.

"How are things with Miss Stackhouse?" he questioned.

"Let's see, from 5 minutes ago everything is fine." she said. "No thanks to you."

"You still do not trust her." he said, squatting down to the window.

"Yes I do." she lied.

"You're lying has not improved, I see." he smiled.

"Look, we have a history, great. But that's exactly what it is. History. And that's what it's going to remain to be." she said, standing to shut the window.

"They say history has a way of repeating itself." he looked at her, his eyes roaming her body before stopping on her arms. "What are those?"

She followed his eyes to where they landed on her bruises. She could hear the growl erupting through his words as his gaze settled on them.

"Nothing. I bumped into a few things the other night." she lied.

"They are hands." he growled, stepping towards the window. "Who touched you?"

"None of your business." she snapped.

"You belong to me! No one touches you!" he yelled.

"Keep dreaming, Fabio, because those dreams will be the only time you will ever have me." she spat.

"We'll see." he said, staring daggers into her eyes.

She slammed the window shut and locked it. She knew he couldn't come in, but it added a level of safeness to herself. She closed the curtains and stepped away from the window. Her eyes felt heavy as tears began to make their way towards the surface. She climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep that night.

The next afternoon, Sookie opened her door to hear Aurea shuffling around the kitchen. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Aurea cooking lunch.

"Hey." smiled Aurea. "You hungry?"

"Yea. Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so late." said Sookie.

"Well, we both had a long night." laughed Aurea.

"I heard you talking to Eric last night." mentioned Sookie, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yea." said Aurea, turning back to the counter.

"What'd he say?" asked Sookie.

"The same thing. You will be mine." mimicked Aurea in a deep authoritative voice, which earned a laugh from Sookie. "Guess I'll just add him to my list of psychotic possessive men who want control of my life."

"Still heard nothing about Kevin, huh?" asked Sookie.

"I asked Sam the other night, but he said he hasn't heard from him. I'm thinking of going after work and getting all of my stuff out of the house." said Aurea.

"Who you bringing with you?" asked Sookie.

"Nobody." said Aurea, seeing Sookie's objection right on her lips. "Look, I will be fine. I have a gun and a phone and if he shows up, trust me, I won't hesitate to use them."

"You should have someone with you." said Sookie. "Ask Eric."

"What? Did you hear what you just said?" said Aurea. "I just got rid of him, there is no chance I am bringing him with. Plus if Kevin shows, Eric will kill him."

"And that's bad why?" joked Sookie.

"Look, this is my problem. I do not want Eric involved. And that's the end of it." said Aurea, cutting off Sookie's reply.

"Fine." muttered Sookie. "But if you need any help with-"

"-anything I will let you know." smiled Aurea.

The girls fell silent afterward and finished eating up their lunch. Sookie took the rest of the afternoon to lay in the sun while Aurea did laundry and cleaned the house. It was nice for a change to be helpful. Aurea loved to clean. Keeping things straight and tidy were always her way of keeping herself the same way.

Evening fell too soon for both girls when they noticed they had to get ready for work. Aurea jumped into the shower first and took her time washing the dried blood off of her skin and out of her hair. She watched it swirl down into the drain as the memories from a week ago flashed into her mind. Blood from Kevin's abuse washing down in the same manner.

She got out of the shower and surveyed the bruises. They were beginning to fade, but not by much. What she was more concerned about were the fang marks on her neck. She would have to wear her hair down.

An hour later the girls found themselves at Merlottes, picking up the slack from Arlene. They didn't have time to socialize as it was Friday night, and everyone in town had decided to go out to dinner.

"Doesn't anyone order a pizza anymore?" mumbled Aurea, sticking her ticket into Lafayette's window.

"Why order a pizza when you can come here and check out my sexy motherfuckin' ass?" he smiled.

"Because everyone in town has already seen your sexy motherfuckin ass." laughed Aurea.

"Damn straight, girl." he said.

Aurea laughed and went to get some pitchers of beer from the bar. Sam and Tara were slaving behind the counter while Aurea just watched, taking the time to relax.

"What'cha need, chere?" asked Sam.

"Two pitchers of Natural. And please don't be in any hurry to get them for me." she smiled, flicking her hair back and resting her head in her hands.

She saw Sam's smile fade away as his eyes landed on her neck. She saw the flames erupt in his eyes and new she screwed up big time. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair back around her neck, but the damage was already done.

"Tara, you mind holding the bar? Thanks." he said, not giving her time to answer.

Tara stood in shock while Sam grabbed Aurea's arm and dragged her into the back towards his office. He threw her in a slammed the door.

"What the fuck Sam?" she yelled, rubbing her already bruised arms.

"What the fuck are those?" he asked.

"What are what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Don't be smart with me!" he yelled. "Where the fuck did you get those?"

"None of your business-"

"It is my business when one of my waitresses spreads her legs for some fucking vampire. Shit, Rea, I thought you would be smarter than that." he said.

"I am smarter than that Sam. And fuck you for thinking any different." she said.

"What else am I supposed to think? One minute you're trying to get away from one lunatic just to run into bed with another!" said Sam. "Tell me, have you heard from Kevin?"

"Sam, this is none of your business. And if you honestly thought I would stoop that low to sleep with a fucking vampire, than you're not as smart as I gave you credit for. If you really must know, I was attacked. But thank you for showing your true thoughts about me. I'm glad I'm such a slut in your eyes!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Rea, I didn't-"

"Save it, Sam. I am done with yours and everyone else's shit!" she screamed, ripping her apron off and storming out of his office.

"Aurea!" he yelled.

She didn't respond. He just watched as she slammed open the front doors of the restaurant and left. Alone into the night.

* * *

><p>New Chapter! I've been trying to write ahead so that I don't fall behind, but with school I don't get much of a chance to write, but I'm trying! So I hope you guys stick with me and enjoy what my mind creates! Thanks!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Tears fell as the long dark road stretched out before her eyes. She should have foreseen the argument with Sam. Over the years, Sam had always been able to figure out what was wrong with her, and she loved that, but she wished he wouldn't have figured this one out. Not that there was anything to figure out, Eric had bitten her without her consent, and to her, that was nothing to freak out about.

These thoughts were racing through her mind as she pulled her car into a familiar driveway. The house looked desolate, like no one had lived there in awhile, when it had only been a week since she had left. The lights were off but Kevin's car was nowhere in sight. She shut her car off and took a deep breath. She tied her hair up into a bun and reached into the glove compartment, pulling out her gun. She had secretly bought it after the first time Kevin had hit her. She made sure it was loaded before snapping the safety into place and getting out of the car. She tucked the gun into her jeans and slowly and wearily made her way up to the house.

The night was eerily quiet once again as she unlocked the front door. She looked behind her to check her surroundings before walking inside. She fumbled for the light switch, which showed the house in complete disarray when turned on. The kitchen was destroyed with food and cupboard doors on the floor, the living room looked as if a dog had gone to town on the sofa and floors. The pictures on the wall were on the floor, glass broken and scattered around the house. All in all, it looked like a tornado had ripped through her house.

She listened for a minute, making sure that Kevin wasn't home before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing all of her clothes inside, not caring if they were folded or not. She grabbed some shoes and her pictures of her family and stuffed them into her bag. The bathroom didn't hold too much, except for her makeup and hairbrush. She shuffled down the hallway, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. She placed her bags down and got down onto the floor. She ran her fingers along the edge of the stair, looking for the small nick in the wood. She smiled when her fingers glided over it. She pulled the top of the stair off and grabbed her mother's jewelry box and the safe box of cash she had stashed away from Kevin. Inside she had saved roughly $20,000.

She placed everything into her bags and dragged them down the stairs. She worked her way towards the door, trying to get her keys out of her jacket when she bumped into something hard. She looked at the floor, seeing shiny black shoes toe to toe with her own white shoes. She had an inkling it was Eric as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

Boy was she wrong.

"Glad to see you home, sweetheart."

Her heart dropped into her stomach as Kevin's fist sent her flying against the wall. She tripped over her bags and fell to the floor, her forehead making a nice cracking sound as it met the wood. She felt her hair want to pull itself from her scalp as he yanked her up from the floor. Blood clouded her vision as she saw Kevin's face inch closer to hers.

"It's been so long." he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck, leaving soft kisses along her collarbone.

She felt him kiss her neck and she immediately froze as she remembered the bite marks. And by the sound of things, Kevin had already seen them.

"What the fuck are these?" he asked, yanking her head to the side. "Have you been fucking a vampire?"

"No." she cried, as her hair felt like it would be ripped from her scalp.

"No? Then how do you explain these!" he screamed, smashing her head into the wall.

She cried out in pain as the wall made contact once more with her head before she was thrown onto the floor. She felt Kevin's foot slam into her ribs as the wind rushed out of her lungs, leaving her to gasp for air. She saw his face lean down towards her, and he did not look happy.

"Are you a fucking fangbanger?" he asked, anger seething from his pores.

"No." she whimpered. "I was attacked by-"

"Oh attacked my ass." he said, stepping around her and leaning against the wall. "My wife, a fucking fangbanger."

"I'm not a fangbanger!" she yelled, trying to get up.

Kevin leapt off the wall and stalked towards her, grabbing her hair and lifting her face up to his. She tried catching her breath, but the weird position she was in didn't allow for much intake of oxygen.

"How was he?" whispered Kevin. "Did he make you scream like the whore you are?"

Aurea knew better than to provoke him, but by the looks of his anger she knew she wasn't going to make it. So why couldn't she have fun with him.

"Trust me baby, he did things to me you only wished you could do." she said, spitting into his face.

Kevin roared and slammed her face into the floor. His boot made contact with her face, sending blood flying against the couch. The kicks she received had lost their count as she fought for consciousness. Her body screamed in pain as every attempted move felt like fire. She suddenly remembered the gun as she attempted to role onto her back. She reached her hand behind her and felt her hand grip around the cool handle.

"I'm gonna bury you, alive." spat Kevin.

"Not if I kill you first." she said.

She ripped her arm from underneath her and pointed the gun at Kevin. She saw his eyes widen as he stepped back just as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his shoulder, sending him into the wall before crumpling to the ground. Aurea took the opportunity to start crawling towards the door. She couldn't feel her legs so trying to stand was out of the question. She army crawled herself outside onto the porch. She felt the cool night air hit her face as she reached the steps. She could feel her head become light and her vision disappear, as her head slowly throbbed. She heard rustling from inside and tried dragging herself faster, but she had no strength.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" asked Kevin, grabbing her ankle and dragging her back towards the door.

She screamed as the wood of the porch dug into her skin as she was dragged. She was dropped onto the floor and rolled over, seeing Kevin standing over her. Blood was splattered onto his face and his arm hung limply at his side. She could see blood dripping from his fingers over a gun. Her gun. She rolled herself back onto her stomach and dragged herself back outside. She could hear Kevin laugh as he just watched her. She felt the tears fall from her eyes as she slowly began to realize she had no hope.

Pain flew through her back as the sound of her gun went off, echoing through the woods. She felt blood pour out of her back where the bullet had entered. She coughed and spit up blood as she let herself give in. Her body was shutting down, and she was only too glad to let death take her.

She was sprawled out on the stairs of the porch as she watched Kevin take a seat right next to her head. She couldn't move or feel anything of her body, except for her heart. Her heart she could tell was slowly losing its own battle, the thumps in her chest becoming slower and longer.

"Just couldn't obey me could you?" asked Kevin, taking a deep breath of the night air. "Damn it's beautiful out here."

Aurea coughed and spit up more blood as she felt everything collapse, her lungs hardly moved and she could feel her body become cold. Her eyes followed Kevin as he stood up from the steps to stand in front of her. She saw him point the gun right at her head and smile.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your life." he smiled, before leaning closer to her. "And the life of that vampire you've been fucking behind my back."

Aurea felt the rage boil inside of her as Kevin threatened Eric's life. She knew he didn't know Eric personally, but Kevin had his ways of finding out, and she would die before Kevin ever laid a hand on Eric. Her body built with the familiar feeling of built up pressure, waiting to explode. She watched Kevin laugh before cocking the gun. She felt the growl rise out of her throat as her eyes locked onto Kevin, glowing a bright violet and green.

"What the fuck are you?" whispered Kevin.

Aurea felt the scream release from her throat as the pressure inside of her escaped. The brightness of lightning shot out her and right into Kevin's chest, sending him flying 50 feet into a tree, his back snapping on impact. She watched his body crumple to the ground in one big heap before her herself collapsed on the porch. Her eyes focused off into the distance, onto what looked to be an ocean, the cool ocean breeze washing over her as her final breathes left her body.

* * *

><p>"Sam, what the hell did you say to Aurea?" asked Sookie, walking into Sam's office.<p>

"Sookie I am not in the mood right now." he said.

"Well I am." she said.

"The bite marks." he said, heaving a deep sigh. "I thought that, that she-"

"That she was screwing a vampire?" asked Sookie. "Sam, you know Aurea better than anyone. I'm disappointed that you think she'd do something like that."

"I know." he sighed.

"You need to apologize to her immediately." said Sookie.

"I know." he said. "I'm gonna give her time to cool off. She's probably driving around pissed off as hell."

Sookie suddenly remembered where Aurea had gone when she stormed out of the restaurant. She said bye to Sam before stepping out of his office. She didn't want Sam to know that Aurea had gone to her old house to get her stuff. That would cause even more of an upheaval in their relationship. She took out her phone and called Aurea.

"Come on, Rea." whispered Sookie.

After the fifth time trying to call with no answer, Sookie began to get worried. Aurea always picked up her phone, and Sookie began to think something bad had happened. She couldn't leave the restaurant, so she sighed in defeat at the only option left. She dialed the next number on her phone list and waited for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Aurea's in trouble."

* * *

><p>Here's another! Hope you guys are still hanging onto your seats! More goodies to come!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

One week.

That was how long it had been since Sookie had seen Aurea. No calls, no messages, and no sign of her anywhere. The only thing she had to go on was one brief message from Eric saying she was alive and on vacation and would return when she felt like it. Sookie didn't believe him, but she had nothing else to go off of.

After the second day of not hearing anything from Aurea, Sookie had wandered out towards the Baker house, hoping she would be there. All Sookie found was an empty house with a For Sale sign in the front. The house had been emptied of everything inside. The only thing that remained was the shovel stuck into the ground next to the big oak tree out front.

Sookie snapped back to herself, away from the daydreams. She was back at Merlottes, which is where she seemed to always be ever since Aurea took off with no notice. Sam was still pissed that she had left with no word on when or if she would ever come back. Sookie wanted to ask Sam if he knew anything, but she was scared to stir the already brewing pot.

"Sookie! You got a table." yelled Sam, wiping down a glass.

Sookie just sighed and went about her business. She figured she really had no other option than to ask Sam if had heard anything. Though if he had, she wished that he would tell her.

"Sam?" she asked, leaning close to the bar. "Have you heard anything from Rea?"

"No." he said, very short. "Not since she stormed out of here. And good riddance. If she thinks she can just leave here with no word and expect her old job back, then she can forget it."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh." she said. "Considering,"

"Considering what?" he asked, looking at her. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No." she said, looking away.

"Sookie, I know you, almost as good as I know Rea. You're hiding something from me." he said.

"She went back to the house." she whispered.

"Her house." stated Sam. "Shit. When?"

"That night you guys had the fight." said Sookie.

"Damn it, Sookie! She could be dead for all we know! Why the fuck did you let her go off by herself!"

"I forgot that's where she was going." said Sookie. "And I told her that if she had any problems to call Eric-"

"Eric? As in Eric fucking Northman? Sookie when did you become so damn brain dead?" yelled Sam.

Sookie held her tongue as the hurt of his words spread through her. Her mind suddenly caught the thoughts of everyone in the bar and she realized they had all heard the argument between her and Sam. She turned and ran towards the back, away from everyone. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to put up the shields, blocking everyone from her mind.

"Sookie-"

"Please don't try to apologize to me Sam. I'm really not in the mood." she said.

"Okay." he said. "Just, if either one of us hears something from her, promise me that we'll let each other know."

"Fine." she said. "Do you mind if I go home for the night?"

"Yea sure." he said.

Sookie nodded and went to Sam's office. She took off her apron and grabbed her purse before walking out to her car. She blamed herself for Aurea's disappearance. She knew she should have told Sam where she was going, or someone for that matter. Anyone to make sure Aurea stayed safe. She grabbed her phone and re-listened to the voice message she received from Eric.

'_Aurea is fine. She is vacationing in the Bahamas as we speak. If she wants to talk, she will.'_

"Bullshit." said Sookie.

She turned her car around and headed for Shreveport. The bar would be open by now, and she had a big bone to pick with Eric. She kicked herself for not going to see him in the first place. She was so worried about Aurea, she never thought to go and talk to the one person who knew where she was.

The bright neon sign flashed into her car as she put the car in park. She smoothed back her hair and grabbed her purse. She stepped through the crowd and up towards the door, earning many complaints from those in line.

"How can I help you, sugar?" asked Pam, not taking her eyes of the young boys ID.

"I need to speak with Eric." said Sookie.

"What about, if I may ask?" asked Pam.

"Aurea."

Pam snapped her head towards Sookie and narrowed her eyes. Her fangs unsheathed and were bared towards Sookie, causing her to step back a step or two.

"What do you want with her?" asked Pam.

"I want to know where she is." said Sookie. "Please, I'm worried."

"Well sugar." said Pam, retracting her fangs. "There's no need to worry any longer."

Pam stepped aside and let a confused Sookie pass through. The club was as its usual packed with vampires and fangbangers galore. Their eyes were on her as she stepped into the room, most salivating at the mere smell of her. She held her purse closer and walked towards the stage, where she saw Eric sitting on his throne.

"Ms. Stackhouse." he said, his tone bored. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I want to see Aurea." she said, noticing his eyes narrow towards her when she spoke her name.

"I told you. She's vacationing at my plantation in the Bahamas." said Eric, roving his eyes away from her.

"Bullshit." said Sookie. "I know you have her. Do you have her in your basement? Hm?"

"I'd be careful with that tongue of yours." he said.

"Just please tell me she is safe." pleaded Sookie.

"She's more than safe." said Eric.

"Can I see her?" asked Sookie. "Is she here?"

"And what do I get in return?" asked Eric, his eyes focusing on something behind her.

"Whatever you want." said Sookie.

"That's quite a loaded offer." he said, his mouth forming into a smile. "I will come up with something."

"Please, Eric. I've never asked you for anything. Let me see her!" urged Sookie.

"If you calm down, I will think about it." he played.

Sookie seethed with anger. Eric always found a way of getting to her, always making her hate the person she became when he was around her, an unsettling, angry, fed up woman. She went to retort something obscene and awful back to him when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the blood in her veins seemed to grow cold.

"Hello Sookie."

Sookie snapped around, her ponytail smacking her in the face. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock as she stared at Aurea. She was a completely different person, from head to toe. She wore black heels that were roughly 5 inches tall, a pair of black shorts, and a deep purple top that had ruffles on the front, no sleeves, and the collar buttoning around her neck. Her hair was the same curly mess, except that it had turned a purplish silver color, whether by accident or purpose she didn't know. The jewelry she wore glittered in the lights, and the rings that adorned her left ring finger almost blinded her. She looked beautiful, and regal. The picture perfect other half of Eric. But there was one thing she noticed more than anything-

* * *

><p>Alright, here's another. I am trying to upload Aurea's wardrobe but it's proving to be more difficult than I thought. I have something on my profile, but I dont think it works. Try and it and see thought. Hopefully it'll work!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"No."

Sookie shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way that this was happening. How could this happen? It wasn't even possible. Could it be?

All these thoughts ran through her head as she watched Aurea brush past her and step up towards Eric, who had his hand held out for her. He guided her to the back of his chair where she stood tall and royal, her eyes glancing quickly around the bar, checking for anything out of the mix before landing back on Sookie. The same violet and green as before.

"You're a fucking vampire." whispered Sookie.

She saw Aurea's eyes look away only briefly before returning. She was different, Sookie could tell, but there was still something about her that made her seem human.

"Yes, she is." smiled Eric. "My vampire."

Eric grabbed Aurea's hand and kissed it softly before looking back towards Sookie. The only thing she could do was stare eyes wide at the image before her. The crowd around her held no appeal as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Aurea.

"Close your mouth." said Eric, snapping Sookie back to the present.

"What the fuck were you thinking Eric? You can't just turn her into a vampire! There are too many people looking for her, they'll know sooner or later-"

Eric's grip tightened on Aurea's hand giving her an order to shut Sookie up. Aurea held up her free hand and instantly Sookie's throat felt closed off, stopping any word from trying to even form. She tried forming a sentence but her mouth wouldn't move, not even her throat would budge.

"As you can see Ms. Stackhouse, I have everything under control, and before you run your mouth off maybe you should talk to Aurea and figure out what happened that night. You should know better than to threaten me and expect to get away with it." warned Eric.

Aurea dropped her hand and Sookie felt her throat open up. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Aurea.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" growled Sookie towards Aurea.

"You come in here, after one week, and expect everything to be fine. You knew something was wrong, yet you waited this whole time, and now you come in here, throwing out threats and demands. You better check yourself before you come in here again." said Aurea, stepping up to Sookie. "And don't even think about using your little fairy powers. You're no match against me."

Sookie went pale when Aurea had mentioned her fairy heritage. She thought of who could have told her, but the big wall of Eric standing behind Aurea told her everything. Sookie knew what Aurea said was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Well, it's a two way street sister." said Sookie. "But don't come crawling back to me when married bliss fucks you ten ways to Saturn."

Sookie turned on her heel and stormed out of the bar. She couldn't believe what had happened. Aurea was a vampire. Did she choose to be a vampire? Was she turned against her will because Eric was a controlling asshole? And where the hell was Kevin in all of this?

Sookie scolded herself for what she had said. She didn't want to lose Aurea, but she couldn't help the smart ass retort that flew from her mouth. She decided to give it a day and give her a call to apologize. After all, she didn't know what had happened to cause the current situation, so she had no reason to be mad.

She stepped inside her house and closed the door. The house was eerily silent as she flopped down onto the couch, her body screaming in pain from the week finally catching up to her. She laid herself on the couch, resting her head on the pillow, slowly drifting off.

* * *

><p>Aurea had been handling the bar when she felt someone inside of her head. Her eyes dragged themselves to where Eric was, his eyes boring into hers. Her eyes shifted to the blonde in front of him. 'Sookie,' she thought. She heard Eric order her over to him all the while listening to Sookie rant and rave over where she could be.<p>

She walked around the bar and towards Eric, the sea of people on the dance floor parting as she royally swept past them, head held high. The first thing she was taught by Eric was to show no fear, ever. She came to a silent stop just behind Sookie and noticed how she froze. Aurea was scared, she'd admit. She hadn't seen Sookie in a week, not since the change happened. She wanted so desperately to go and see Sookie, but Eric commanded her not to, not until she was able to handle her urges as a baby vampire.

"Hello Sookie."

The next five minutes for Aurea were all a blur. She took in every detail as Sookie turned, her skin, her eyes, the smell of her skin. Everything seemed amplified by a hundred. She willingly tuned Sookie out, not yet ready for the shock her friend was going to go through. Aurea herself wasn't even over the shock. She stepped past Sookie and into Eric's awaiting hand, taking her place behind his throne. She noticed Sookie trying to make sense of it all, and she felt understanding, since she too was still new to this.

She felt a squeeze on her hand and Eric's voice inside her head commanding her to silence Sookie before she said something that would cause harm to everyone. Aurea lifted her hand and imagined Sookie's throat closing, her mouth frozen. Since Eric had turned her, she had felt within herself a fire that needed to burn. It was warm and flowed through her veins. A power that she wanted to give in to.

The next thing she knew she was barking at Sookie, threat after threat flowing from her mouth. She saw Sookie's mouth move before she turned and stormed out of the bar. She couldn't remember what she had said, or what Sookie had said. All she knew was that she had pissed off the one person who she could talk to. She closed her eyes and turned back to Eric, seeing him watching her every move.

"I'll be in the back." she whispered.

Eric only nodded as she swept past him towards the 'Employees Only' door. She heard the music decrease by 75% as she stepped into Eric's office, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed, her eyes landing on the painting hanging above Eric's desk. Now that she was his, he could display it proudly, which he did. The collar of her shirt suddenly felt too tight around her throat. She went to the corner of his office and pushed the wall, having it slide open to give way to a private bedroom with an en suite bathroom. A nice little escape when they were away from home.

She went to the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, quickly changing before stepping into the bathroom. She turned the water on and washed her face of all the makeup Pam had insisted on. She dried her face and looked at herself. Since the change, her skin had grown to a light grey, her hair became a purplish silver color, how that happened she didn't know. And her eyes, they had stayed the same color but had seemed to grow in size. They seemed to be almost half as large as they had been, making the irises glow more darkly. Something else had changed, but it was only something she had noticed over the past two nights. Her ears. The tips of them had become pointed only slightly, but each night they seemed to become more and more pointed. She hadn't told Eric about her ears and she wanted to keep that secret to herself. She loved Eric, mostly only because he was her maker, but even though she belonged to him in the more romantic way, she had no doubts he would use her at the first opportunity, once he figured out what she was.

She had heard stories, mostly from her grandmother, about old mythology. Creatures that could steal your soul, creatures who yearned for the power they could obtain. That same yearning she herself felt running through her. She swept her hair towards the front of her face, covering more of her ears and neck, where Eric's love bites remained.

In true prince regality, Eric had not touched her. Only to feed from her did he ever touch her. He had treated her like the Queen she was, which was evident by the clothes and lifestyle she now lived. Though when they were alone, she saw a side of him no one else saw besides Pam, if she even saw it anymore.

And Pam, she was what one would call a giddy school girl. Though one would never think to stamp that stereotype to the ever cold and human hating Pam. But the two of them became sisters, and a great respect had formed between the two.

"Lover."

Aurea looked past herself in the mirror to see Eric leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed and he had an inquisitive look on his features.

"You didn't come back." he said.

"I couldn't stand out there. Too many thoughts." she said, pointing to her mind.

"About?" he asked.

"Everything." she said, looking at him. "I'm just, trying to put all of my thoughts in order. Not working really well."

"You want to go see Sookie." he stated.

"I do." she said. "She may not want to see me, but I have to explain to her."

"You must eat before you go." he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into his office.

"You're, you're not going to argue with me?" she asked, confused.

"I think it will be good for you to talk to her. Plus, the more you see her, the less lip I have to take from her barging into my bar." he said, sitting on the couch.

"I'm not that hungry." she said.

"You eat, or you don't go." he ordered. "I can't have you causing a path of destruction when you have a hunger pain."

"Please, I have some self control." she said.

"Not as much as you think." he smirked. "Come."

"I told you I'm not hungry." she said, not wanting to feed from a human.

"Don't worry, you will feed from me." he said, pulling her down so she straddled his lap.

Aurea had still not felt comfortable at feeding from humans. Eric had tried teaching and showing her every chance he could, but she never felt right doing it. Who would have thought,

'Morality in a vampire.'

She remembered Pam had uttered those words the first time Aurea had tried feeding. She couldn't bring herself to actually drink from someone whether they were willing or not. She went to grab Eric's wrist when he stopped her.

"Here." he said, pointing to his neck.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You need to become used to feeding. The neck is the easiest." he said. "Unless, you prefer somewhere else?"

She saw his eyebrow raise and his smirk grow at his innuendo. She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it back off of his shoulders.

"Your neck will do just fine." she said.

Her eyes lowered to his neck and suddenly she became nervous. She was worried she wouldn't do it right and she would end up hurting him, but that paled in comparison to the real reason she was nervous. She didn't want to embarrass Eric.

"You can do it." he whispered, stroking her thigh while all the while gently pushing on her back, bringing her closer. "Close your eyes and let the feeling consume you."

She felt her mouth water and her fangs unsheathe as she thought of the blood that would soon coat her tongue. She licked her lips before raising her lips and sinking her teeth into his neck. She heard Eric let out a guttural moan as she felt the warm liquid of his blood rush down her throat, the feeling of ecstasy warming her.

After a minute or so, she felt Eric pull her away, her fangs leaving his neck, his blood leaving small trails down her chin and throat. She ran her tongue over her fangs, tasting the final drops of his blood. Eric leaned his head to her neck, slowly licking the trail of blood that had run down her throat.

"You were fantastic." he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Really?" she asked, her insecurity taking over.

"Really." he said, leaning his lips towards her, but finally landing on her cheek where he left the slightest of kisses.

"You should heal." she said, raising her wrist to him.

"I'll be alright." he said, helping her stand up before following.

"Are you sure? I didn't take too much?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"I will be fine." he reassured, taking her face into his hands and laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Be back an hour before dawn."

She nodded in understanding to his order and gave him a soft smile. She felt her fangs re-sheathe before she left the office, a new vigor instilled in her bones, as she set off for Sookie's.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter! Again, her wardrobe is in her closet on my profile. Hope you guys like this!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie felt a pounding sensation in her head as she began to regain consciousness. The sleep she had fallen into had been deeper than she had thought. Her eyes focused on the clock next to the couch and saw that it was around 3:30 am. She felt the pounding once more in her head before she finally realized it was the front door.

She sat up onto the couch and focused her eyes on the door, seeing a figure standing on the other side. She ran her hand along her face and stood, walking over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me."

Sookie heard the soft whisper of a woman before opening the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Aurea standing on the other side. She noticed that she looked sad and lost, something a vampire never looked.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, surprised that she was actually here.

"Hey Sookie." she said, pulling her purse closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sookie.

"I wanted to talk, if that's okay with you?" asked Aurea, timidly. "If not, I can come back, tomorrow."

"No, no, uh, let me just go make some coffee to wake myself up." said Sookie, leaving the door open for Aurea as she walked back to the kitchen.

Aurea went to walk in when she remembered that she couldn't enter Sookie's house without permission. She tightened her grip on her purse and took in her surroundings as she waited for Sookie to come back.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "What's wrong? You don't wanna-"

Sookie paused as realization had dawned over face. Had she really forgotten that Aurea was a vampire already? Sookie slapped herself mentally before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Rea. Come on in." said Sookie.

Aurea sighed and stepped inside the familiar home she had lived in, even if it was only for just a week. That week had been perfect bliss compared to the rest of her past life.

"Can I get ya anything?" asked Sookie.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you." said Aurea, taking a seat on the couch. "I wanted to apologize, for whatever I had said earlier. I don't really remember much of it, but I know it was nasty."

"Don't worry about it." said Sookie. "I said some things I shouldn't have either."

"You wanted to know what happened." stated Aurea.

"Is it that obvious?" laughed Sookie.

"Kind of." laughed Aurea.

"You've been gone for a week. People are starting to talk. It's my fault I let you go off on your own-"

"No it isn't, Sookie. You need to stop blaming yourself. Plus, you called Eric, and if you hadn't, I really would be dead." said Aurea.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be a vampire." said Sookie. "He could have healed you, he didn't need to turn you."

"Yes he did." whispered Aurea.

"What happened?" asked Sookie.

"I was so stupid. Sam pissed me off, and I left there, not even thinking. I remember, driving up to the house- I got the gun out of the glove box. No one was home, at least I didn't think anyone was there. I grabbed all of my clothes, my money I had saved over the years, I was almost out when I ran into him."

Sookie noticed blood running from the corner of Aurea's eye, following the path of her nose till it reached her chin. Sookie grabbed the Kleenex and handed one to Aurea.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't get it anywhere did I?" asked Aurea, wiping the blood away.

"No, you're okay." whispered Sookie.

"Anyway, everything after that is a blur. I couldn't begin to count the punches, the kicks, the insults. Eventually, the gunshot to my back was the one that really did me in. I couldn't move anymore, all I saw was blood."

"Rea, where is Kevin?" asked Sookie, afraid to ask the question.

"I killed him." whispered Aurea.

"Wait a minute, you killed him?" asked Sookie. "Now I'm thoroughly confused."

"Do you remember, when I told you about that feeling? That feeling of needing to burst?"

"And you ended up throwing Eric across the room." finished Sookie. "Is that what happened with Kevin?"

Aurea nodded confirmation to Sookie's question. "Into a tree."

Sookie's mind flashed back to when she had gone to Aurea's house. She remembered seeing a shovel stuck into the ground next to a tree. That must have been the tree she sent Kevin into.

"So, Eric turned you?" asked Sookie.

Aurea just nodded, wiping away more blood tears from her eyes. She hadn't spoken to anyone about what had taken place, and she was surprised to find she was still so emotional over it.

"He had no choice." whispered Aurea. "I had no blood left, mere drops if any. I don't blame him, for what he did."

"He made a selfish choice." said Sookie.

"A choice that has me sitting here with you." snapped Aurea. "A choice that doesn't have me buried 6 feet under. Are you telling me you would rather of me died, than be this way so that I can still be around, to still be able to talk to?"

"I'm not saying that, Rea. It's just, Eric has tricks up his sleeve." said Sookie.

"So does every other fucking vampire in this world. You don't think your precious little Bill has his own intentions?" asked Aurea.

"Rea, I understand your defensiveness against Eric. He's your maker, so you have to love him and defend him, but-"

"Wrong." interrupted Aurea. "Eric is my maker, and he deserves respect from me for that. It doesn't necessarily mean that I have to love him. I don't have to obey him if I don't want. I could leave, but I won't. Know why?"

"Why?" asked Sookie.

"He hasn't given me a reason to." said Aurea.

"Just because he saved you doesn't mean you have to pay him back for it." said Sookie.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Staying with him just because he saved my life?" asked Aurea.

"It makes sense." said Sookie. "You never were really buddy buddy with him."

"No I wasn't because I had never gotten to know him. And if you had you would understand why I stay. He has been nothing but gracious and kind to me. Has never asked anything of me, never given me a reason to not trust him." said Aurea.

"Yea, it's easy when he blinds you with new clothes and jewelry." said Sookie. "He's never going to promise you anything."

Sookie flinched when Aurea stood abruptly, making her way to the other side of the room, anger brimming to the surface.

"You know, what?" asked Aurea, turning to Sookie. "Kevin promised me the world, and look where that fucking got me! I don't care if Eric can promise the moon and the stars, all I care about is that he his honest with me and treats me the way I should be treated, and for once, for once I finally feel like myself again. So fuck you, Sookie. I deserve this. And I'm not going to sit here and take this shit from you. I don't deserve it."

Aurea grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. The door swung open on its own, causing Sookie's eyebrows to furrow. She watched Aurea step out onto the porch to leave, but Sookie had to always have the last word.

"I rescind my invitation." spat Sookie.

"Trust me, cupcake. I wouldn't step foot on this decrepit piece of land if you asked me." said Aurea, walking away. She heard the front door slam shut as she got to her car. She went to open the door when she smelled someone behind her. She whipped around, fangs bared as she came face to face with Bill.

"Aurea?" asked Bill.

"Bill." said Aurea, resheathing her fangs and standing up. "Pleasant surprise."

"I heard Sookie arguing with someone, everything okay?" asked Bill.

"Why don't you ask your toy? She has a habit of pushing her nose into business that doesn't concern her." said Aurea.

"Sookie has nothing but good intentions." said Bill.

"If that's what you call them. Just make sure she knows to stay away from myself and Eric. She won't last long if I see her again." said Aurea.

"Are you threatening her?" asked Bill, getting defensive.

"Not at all. I'm just warning her, she comes around me again, she better be careful what she says and how she acts. I won't tolerate her 'good intentions'. Understood?" asked Aurea.

"You're a week old. You have no authority to be giving demands." said Bill.

"No I do not, but I do know a few things that could potentially harm the "love" you have for Sookie." said Aurea, making air quotes when she said love.

"Meaning?" asked Bill, taking a step closer.

"I believe it has something to do involving the queen." smiled Aurea.

Aurea turned and got into her car before peeling out of the driveway and speeding off towards Fangtasia. She knew Eric had felt everything that had just happened and would be put through a vigorous question and answer session when she got back. And she was right.

"What happened?"

She had only stepped into the bar when he confronted her. She rolled her eyes and sighed before dropping her purse onto the bar. Eric grabbed her and slammed her against the bar, his body trapping her in between.

"Explain." he hissed.

"Things didn't turn out as well as I had hoped." said Aurea. "I will be no longer speaking with Sookie."

"Really." said Eric, tracing his face along her neck, breathing in her scent. "And why is that?"

"She's a bitch." said Aurea, earning a chuckle from Eric.

"Is that all?" asked Eric.

"And Bill." she said, watching Eric's head snap back up to hers.

"Did he touch you?" he asked, his grip tightening on her arms.

"No, but he did demean me so I had no option but to threaten him." she said, her eyes looking up to his. "I warned him to never bring her here again."

"I like this feisty side of you. It makes me proud to call you mine." he grinned.

"Control yourself."

She pushed him off of her and grabbed her purse before walking towards the back. She heard Eric growl as she disappeared towards the back, ready for a good day's rest.

* * *

><p>Here's another one! Hope you guys like.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The next night, Fangtasia had opened an hour early, since Eric had a special night that night planned. All drinks were half off if you brought a date. Aurea didn't see that as much of a reason for opening an hour early, but Eric had allowed her to take her time in getting ready for the night. She was to man the bar, which was no doubt going to be hell since drinks were half off.

She stepped out of the hot shower, immediately feeling the cold reclaim her. She wiped the steam off the mirror and brushed back her wet hair. She tightened the towel that was wrapped around her before stepping into her bedroom, or rather, their bedroom. Ever since she came to be in his possession, Eric had insisted she be everywhere he is. Kind of possessive yes, but a good possessive.

She walked into her closet to find something to wear. She wasn't allowed to wear anything too scandalous since Eric had somewhat of a jealous streak inside. So she opted for a pair of sequined short shorts that had a black blazer for the top, and nothing underneath save for a bra. She slipped on the shorts and bra but left the jacket off until she was finished with her hair and makeup.

Tonight she was on her own. Pam was busy opening the bar so she couldn't do Aurea's makeup for her. She sat down at her vanity and went for the smoky eyeshadow, outlined with black eyeliner and topped with mascara, making her eyes pop out more than they already did. She grabbed some clear lip gloss and swept it on, turning her lips a slighter darker shade.

"Pam not able to help you this evening?" joked Eric, walking into the bathroom.

"No thanks to you." she said, pushing her hair back and reaching for the hair dryer.

"What are those?"

Aurea stopped what she was doing and looked up to Eric. She noticed his eyes were dark and glared right towards her ears, her pointed ears that were on display.

"Nothing, they're just my ears. They've always looked that way." she said, trying to plug in the hair dryer.

"We need to work on your lying skills." he smirked, walking to stand behind her. "When did they appear?"

"They've always been this way." she said, wishing he would drop the subject.

"What have I told you about lying to me?" he warned. "Since you've turned, your body has been changing. You may think I do not notice but I do. Your eyes, your hair, the way you smell, the power you hunger for. And now your ears. When did they appear?"

"They started changing a couple of days ago." she whispered.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked. "We have been trying to figure out what you are remember? Hiding details like this from me will not help!"

"I have not been trying to figure out anything. You are the one determined to figure out what I am so that you can use me to your benefit!" she yelled.

Eric growled and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her up and slammed her back into the wall, his face and fangs coming dangerously close to her own.

"You will watch what you say." he growled.

"It's true though isn't?" she asked. "You use those that are not normal, to aid you in becoming more powerful."

"Wrong. I use those that are different to make my area safer and more secure to live in." he said.

"Is that why you want Sookie?" she asked.

Eric seemed to act as if he had been slapped in the face. He had not been expecting that question, and for once he was blown away, but nonetheless answered truthfully.

"No, I do not want Sookie. Nor will I ever want her. If I can use her ability, fine, if not, no." he said, releasing Aurea and standing up to his full height. "It pains me to know that you still cannot trust me."

He turned away from her and walked into the bedroom. Aurea felt her heart, where it use to beat, begin to ache as she watched his slumped form leave the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, slumped against the wall.

"You are required at Fangtasia in 30 minutes. Someone will come and pick you up. Do not be late." he ordered her, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

She jumped when he slammed the door to their bedroom, leaving her in quiet dreaded silence. She hated herself. Had she not told Sookie that she could trust Eric with her life? That he had never given her a reason to doubt him? Maybe it was harder than she had originally realized or thought.

She looked at the clock and realized she only had 20 minutes before her ride would be here. She quickly dried her hair and left it curly since she had no time to straighten it. She grabbed her jacket and put it on before rummaging around for her boots. She found a pair that went up to her knees and were black in color.

"Everything is always black." she mumbled, zipping up the last boot before the door bell rang.

She made sure she grabbed her wedding ring from the side table before rushing down the stairs towards the awaiting car. The drive was boring as usual, but didn't last too long. The car stopped just in front of the doors, allowing her to step from the car and right into the bar.

She gave a side kiss to Pam as she stepped inside, the bar packed to the brim with vampires and wannabes galore. She made her way through the crowd towards the bar where Longshadow was making due.

"Pleased you could finally make it." he said.

"Fuck off." she remarked, before immediately taking orders.

Longshadow just laughed before falling into a rhythm alongside Aurea. Like she had thought, the bar was insane. Amongst all of the true blood and shots being ordered, Aurea didn't have time to breath. Not that she needed to, but a break would have been nice. She had been non-stop behind the bar for 2 hours straight, and the wannabe's weren't slowing down in their drinks.

She had taken quick glances towards Eric who had remained seated in his throne since she had arrived. He still looked pissed, but then again he always looked that way. She had hoped she would get a chance to apologize to him again, to be able to explain her actions earlier, but she never got the chance.

She looked back up towards the throne to see Eric talking to some slut wearing a piece of fabric. Immediately she felt the jealousy roam through her veins. But then again, what reason did she have to be jealous? He was her maker, nothing else. Sure, technically they were 'married' in the vampire sense, but in name only.

Her top lip sneered as she watched the bimbo flip her hair and laugh, very fakely if she may add, at something Eric had said. Eric never said anything funny.

"Watch that jealousy of yours." said Pam, sideling up to the bar. "You may end up throwing her through the window."

"And that would be bad?" smirked Aurea. "Besides, I'm not jealous."

"Oh please." drawled Pam. "I could feel the tension outside."

"He can have whatever bimbo he wants. He's just as much of a slut as they are." said Aurea, snapping the cap off a beer bottle and handing to the awaiting patron.

"Yes well, he's only doing this to grind your gears." drawled Pam. "He fought tooth and nail to get you, he's not going to lose you by doing something stupid like this."

"Yea." said Aurea, wiping the bar. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Ugh, this is why I have flings." smiled Pam. "Tying yourself to one person has no flavor."

Aurea laughed as Pam winked at her before moving back to the front door. Pam always had a way of cheering her up. But the mood dwindled when she looked back to Eric to see him missing. She only could guess where he had disappeared too.

"I'll be right back." said Longshadow, disappearing into the stock room.

Aurea was wiping down the bar when she heard some shouting and bottles breaking. She looked to her right to see two vampires fighting over some blonde bimbo who looked half dead already. No doubt they were fighting over who would have her for their dinner. Aurea rolled her eyes and looked around for Longshadow. He was nowhere to be found.

She bustered up her courage and pushed down her fear before walking out from behind the bar. She walked over to the two vampires and whistled, grabbing their attention immediately.

"The two of you need to take your blonde bimbo and leave, right now." said Aurea, placing her hands on her hips.

"You can't tell us what to do, little lady." said one of the vampires. "But you are more than welcome to join us."

"She is migh-ty fine, Earl, ain't she?" said the other one.

"Um, excuse me." said the bimbo. "I thought I was the one you wanted."

"Well sugar blossom we can have both of ya!" sneered the vampire.

"Listen sugar blossoms, you all need to leave right now." she said, her tone getting darker.

"Or what? You gonna bite me?" asked the bimbo, sneering at Aurea.

"Or throw you through a window." smiled Aurea. "Whatever your fancy."

"Listen bitch, this here is my meal for tonight-"

"So why don't you take your over priced dinner and leave before I do something I regret." interrupted Aurea.

"Bitch!" yelled the bimbo.

Aurea felt something hot and searing melt into her skin as a heavy boot landed in her chest, sending her into all of the liquor bottles that adorned the wall behind the bar. Aurea's fangs descended as she stood from the broken bottles. She hissed before flying over to the vamp who had kicked her into the wall. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. She felt his neck crush under her grip as her head snapped towards the second vampire rushing towards her. She took in her surroundings and noticed everyone looking. She couldn't use her power, not with all of the eyes, but if she didn't, she would never win this fight. Once again, Longshadow was nowhere to be found and neither was Pam or Eric. She had no choice.

She stood up and opened her hand, palm facing the oncoming vampire. She felt the energy moving through her body towards her hand where a small ball of energy was forming. She let out a breath as the ball of energy left her hand, burying itself into the chest of the vampire and sending him through the window. The blonde bimbo screamed and took off running, while everyone else in the bar stood with mouths gaping.

The other vampire on the floor grabbed his neck and dragged himself off of the floor. He stood in front of Aurea, sizing her up. When he noticed the glow of her eyes, he didn't need telling twice to get out of there.

"Party's over! Get out!" yelled Pam, walking into the bar.

The patrons didn't need telling twice as they followed suit and took off as quick as possible. Aurea continued to stand in the same spot, her mind incoherent of all the rush going on around her. Her head throbbed and all she could hear were waves, as if they were crashing on the beach right inside her ear. She felt blood dripping out of her nose, but she couldn't move, couldn't pull herself to the present.

"Did I miss something?"

Pam looked over to Eric to see that he had finally emerged from the back room. He took survey of the room around him before his eyes landed on Aurea.

"She went postal." said Pam.

Eric's gaze hardened when he noticed the blood falling from her nose, her eyes distant and glazed over. He ran over to her when he saw her eyes roll back and her body fall limply. He caught her and picked her up in his arms, making his way towards the door.

"Clean this mess up." he ordered.

Pam sighed and watched him carry Aurea to his car. She was always left picking up other people's messes. She cleared her throat and called for Ginger, her plan to make the human clean up everything coming to mind.

* * *

><p>And another one. Outfits are in her closet! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_The village was covered in a light dusting of snow as evening quickly befell the sky. The cold crisp winter air passed through her bones as she made her way down the path towards the small hut tucked in the back of the village. The light of the fire within the hut flickered through the windows as a small woman hustled in and out of the hut. She stepped inside the hut, the flurry of activity forcing her to the corner. The screams of a woman overwhelmed her senses as her eyes landed towards the center of the room. _

_A bed full of fur held a small woman, her face red with sweat dripping down her face. Tears were mixed as they fell from her eyes as another scream erupted from her throat. Her eyes traveled down the small woman to see her legs spread, a midwife placed between them. Her hands currently held the onset of a baby's head as it slowly made its way out of the womb._

_She heard the old woman utter the words 'again' as the young woman squeezed her eyes shut, a pain erupting from her throat as the child was pushed further into the awaiting women's hands. One more push was all it took for the baby to be expelled, the midwife quickly cutting the chord and placing the screaming child into a warm blanket. A screaming baby girl._

_As she stood in the corner, her eyes followed the child as she was handed to the mother. It wasn't until the mother sat, leaning against the back of the bed did she recognize her. It was only then did she realize the tall wall of a man who stood behind her, both of them staring with love towards the small bundle that was held in the mother's arms._

_Her arms._

* * *

><p>Aurea sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving with un-needed breaths. Her eyes scanned the room, taking notice she was back at home, in her own bed. She ran her hands through her hair before falling back into her pillows. It had been awhile since she had been in one of those dreams, but it was the first dream that she had made the connection that it was her in the dreams. The dreams were about her.<p>

"Bad dream?"

She gasped as she shot up in bed, her eyes landing directly on Eric who sat in the dark corner of the room. She closed her eyes and scolded herself for not noticing him.

"You could say that." she said, pulling the blankets closer to herself.

"What was it about?" he asked.

She saw his jaw tighten when she didn't respond. He heaved a deep sigh and ran his fingers across his eyes before standing, walking towards the end of the bed.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

"It was nothing." she said. "Just something-"

"Lying." he stated, sighing before turning away from her. "What is it going to take from me for you to not lie to me? To trust me?"

"I, it's just that, I do trust you." she finally spit out. "It's just that, I've never been able to trust anyone before, so I'm finding it, harder than I thought."

She watched him as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed with one hand grasping his chin. She couldn't read him, he was as stoic as a roman statue.

"I am trying." she whispered.

"Well, since you're trying, why don't we start with the dream?" he asked, taking a seat back in the chair.

His eyes bore into her as he watched her head lower, her hands fidgeting with the duvet. He saw her struggling with herself and felt his own inner self becoming agitated.

"Fine. Then why don't you explain to me why I have to repair a $700 window?" he asked, his voice laced with ice.

"Well you wouldn't have to replace a window if you had been there to break up the fight." she spat.

"I am the owner of the bar, not a lackey. If a fight breaks out, Longshadow will take care of it." he said.

"Yes, but he didn't. He wasn't around, and neither was Pam and neither were you. So what the hell else was I supposed to do!" she yelled.

"You were supposed to remain behind the bar, like I ordered you too." he said.

"Well, it was either I let the bar become a disaster zone because two fucking redneck vampires couldn't share a meal or I get involved and only cost you $700. If you're that hard up on money, I'll pay for the window." she yelled.

"I told you that you were to stay behind the bar, away from danger." he growled.

"You own a vampire bar that you make me work in. How much dangerous could it get? Besides I can take care of myself." she said.

"Yes, but at what cost?" he asked, turning towards her. "What is this power you hunger for going to cost you? So far I've seen that a simple burst of energy takes everything out of you. What do you think will happen if you try something bigger?"

"I won't." she said.

"Hungering for power never ceases. You will never stop wanting." he whispered. "I don't want to see you disappear."

"Why would I disappear?" she asked, his words beginning to scare her.

"Not physically. Mentally, you will disappear. It will drive you to insanity if you let it." he said, looking directly at her. "I forbid you."

"Forbid me?" she laughed. "You forbid me from using what's mine?"

"It is for your own safety!" he yelled. "Don't you see that I am doing this for you?"

"No! You know why?" she asked, standing out of bed. "Cause everything you have done, everything you have told me was for your benefit. Not mine!"

"You must be more stupid than I had imagined! Everything, I have done was for you. Everything!" he yelled.

"So turning me into this was for my benefit!" she screamed. "Fucking that whore was for my benefit?"

"You're alive are you not?" he asked.

"I never asked you for this." she said.

"Oh contraire. Your very lips told me what to do." he said.

"I asked you to end my misery. Not to give me a new one!" she screamed. "Admit it! You did this for your own selfish needs!"

"I did! I admit it, right here and right now. You belonged to me once, centuries ago." he said, his voice falling to a whisper, his back turning towards her. "I had never loved anyone as much as I did when I first saw you. That love never died, and it never will."

Aurea felt her dead heart stop beating. Eric Northman, the epitome of coldness himself had shown her a side of warmth, a side of softness she had never thought she would see. She felt terrible, once again. He always found a way to push away her blindness to show her truth. He always did it in a way that made her feel retched inside.

"You tell me this now." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You've had, this whole time to tell me all of this, and you wait until now?"

"When exactly then should I have expressed my intentions? As you know, I don't speak what I feel." he said.

"That's because you don't feel." she said, regretting her words. "Sorry."

"Well, I apologize then for not expressing my thoughts to you." he said, walking towards the door. "Maybe then you could work on your own."

He opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him once more. Again, she felt horrible. She plopped down onto the bed and dropped her head into her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me." she whispered.

She looked at the clock and saw that the bar was opening in two hours. She decided she should start getting ready. The shower was as hot as it could go, steam pouring throughout the bathroom, leaving a misty fog. The water felt revitalizing as she washed her hair and body before getting out.

She wrapped herself in a towel and stepped back into the bedroom. Her closet held nothing inticing. She wished there was something that matched her mood. Gloomy and pathetic. She grabbed a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, all black once again. She got dressed and dried her hair, straightening it to let it fall to her mid back. She went without makeup tonight, only opting for mascara and lip gloss.

She heard the door bell ring as she took one last look in the mirror. She dragged herself out of the room and down to the front door. The driver helped her into the car and drove her to the bar. The bar wasn't as full as she had thought, but it had just opened. She walked inside and made her way directly to the bar. Longshadow was missing so it seemed she was going to be manning the bar all by herself.

She took a quick glance towards the throne, but the owner was missing. She knew he was here, she could feel him. At the current mood she could read from him, he was still pissy. Probably why he was hiding in his office.

"Ms. Aurea."

Aurea's head snapped up to see Bill Compton standing in front of her. She saw that he was uncomfortable in his current setting, his gaze looking around at those inhabiting the bar.

"Bill." she acknowledged. "What can I get you?"

"I need to see Eric." he said.

"Let me see if he's available." she said. "You want something while you wait?"

"Awfully kind of you." he said, surprised. "O Negative, please."

She heated up the bottle before handing it to him. She told him she'd be right back. She left the bar and walked towards the back where Eric's office was. She relished in the muted noise as she quietly knocked on his door.

"Come in." she heard.

She opened the door with hesitation and slowly poked her head in. He looked annoyed as he read from a multitude of papers on his desk.

"What do you want?" he asked, not even looking up.

"Bill Compton is here to see you." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair. His eyes rose to hers. but she immediately looked away. She focused her attention on her shoes as she waited for Eric to say something.

"Send him in." he ordered.

She nodded and turned back towards the door, closing it softly behind her as she made her way back out into the bar. Bill was still sitting by the bar as she approached.

"You may go back now if you like." she said, taking her spot behind the bar once more.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said. "Just not feeling too well this evening."

"You and I both know vampires can't get ill." smiled Bill.

"Matters of morality are causing me illness." she said. "I'll be just fine."

"Does this morality have anything to do with Sookie?" asked Bill, hope very clear in his voice.

"No it does not." she snapped. "My thoughts on her haven't changed. If she's still the nosy bitch she's always been then I have no concern for her. Eric will see you now."

Bill clenched his jaw before turning towards Eric's office. Aurea felt the energy inside of her building, the feeling of wanting to burst growing within her. She could feel the desire brimming under the surface. Her eyes snapped open, the feeling simmering away like fizz from a soda can.

"He was right." she whispered, throwing the rag on the bar and furiously wiping it down.

She hated to admit when someone was right, especially Eric. She continued to serve those who came into the bar, all the while letting her mind wander.

"You will respect her!"

Everyone in the bar went silent as Bill came flying out of the back, sliding across the floor before stopping at the foot of the stairs leading up to Eric's throne. Eric himself followed right after Bill, stalking dangerously close to him with fury written on his face.

"She disrespected me-"

"She disrespected your pet!" roared Eric. "Not you!"

"You are blind." said Bill. "She is clouding your ability-"

"You need to silence yourself, now." growled Eric, coming very close to Bill's face.

"Eric!" yelled Aurea, stepping up towards the two. "Please, can you two, stop."

"He threatened-" began Eric.

"Eric." she said, stepping into his line of vision, placing her hands on his chest. "Please, stop this."

"Yes Eric, stop this." mocked Bill.

"Listen Mr. Compton." said Aurea, turning around to face Bill with her own fury. "I believe it's time for you to leave."

"You can't order me around." said Bill, stepping closer to Aurea.

"No I can't. But if you were half the gentleman you keep saying you are, then you would realize that you have outworn your presence here." she said, stepping closer to him. "It's best you leave."

Bill saw the spark in her eyes as she spoke to him. He figured it would be best for him to leave considering, the look Eric was giving him. He looked at the eyes that bore into him from those in the bar and decided it was time to leave.

"I do believe I must." said Bill, looking between the two before exiting the bar quicker than he came in.

Aurea sighed as she went to turn back towards Eric, but all she saw was his back towards her. He disappeared behind the employee door, leaving Aurea alone out in the bar.

"Again, why I have flings."

Aurea watched Pam walk back out front, leaving the bar to go back to its original bustling crowd of fangbangers and vampires galore.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile. Busy busy busy. But here's a new one! Her outfit is in the closet and let me know what you think!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

The house was dead and silent as she stepped in, the cool night air beginning to warm as dawn approached ever so slowly. She threw her purse down on the table next to the door before walking towards the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of blood, pouring herself a glass before placing it in the microwave. She drummed her nails on the counter as she waited for the timer. It dinged just as the front door opened, causing her head to snap towards the sound.

She heard him walk through the foyer, past the kitchen towards his office. She heard the doors shut as she took a sip of her blood, trying to come up with some way to speak with him. He scared her, she'd admit it, but it wasn't fear of abuse, it was fear of disappointment. She was afraid he would regret what he had done to save her.

She chugged the rest of the blood down before taking off her shoes, dropping them on the kitchen floor before stepping into the hallway. She made her way towards his office, wary of every step. She heard papers shuffling before she opened the door.

"I told you to never come in here." he snapped, not even looking in her direction.

She just ignored him as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She pulled her legs up underneath her to sit Indian style, her hands beginning to fidget as they lay in her lap.

"Did you become deaf also?"

She took a deep un-needed sigh before looking up to him, seeing his deep blue eyes glaring back at her. She deserved the look, she knew that. If things were ever going to be better between them, she needed to grow up and let him take care of her.

"It was about me." she whispered.

"It's always about you. You need to be more specific." he said, leaning back in his chair, annoyance written into every movement.

"The dream." she said, causing his head to look back in her direction. "It was about me."

"Continue." he said, his interest growing more.

"I was, walking through a village. It was winter, and there was a small hut towards the back of the village that, there was something about it that caught my interest. I heard screaming, when I walked inside. There was a woman, giving birth to a child." she paused, looking up to him to see him staring back at her rather intently.

"And who was this woman?" asked Eric.

"Me." she said.

Eric nodded before lowering his eyes to his desk. He seemed to be in thought as she waited for him to say something, but she beat him to it.

"This isn't the first dream I've had." she uttered. "I've had them for years, but this is the first time that I've seen myself in one. All the others were seen through the eyes of someone."

"That someone being you, I gather." he said.

She only nodded as he went back to thinking. He said nothing and she once again became nervous, of what she didn't know, but his silence was killing her, if that was possible.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Eric.

"Truthfully-"

"That would best." interrupted Eric.

"I need to stop thinking about how my life used to be, and start focusing on what it is now. I can't change anything that happened, and to be honest I don't think I'd want to change anything. I know, that I am safe with you, a feeling I haven't had in years." she said, a blood tear falling from her eye. "It's not that I didn't trust you, it's that I felt, if that I told you everything, how I was feeling, that I would disappoint you. Make you regret changing me."

She wiped away the tear with her hand, which only smudged the blood across her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to look at Eric, knowing she sounded pitiful and pathetic, and most likely looked it. Though Eric saved her the trouble. He knelt down in front of her, bringing her head up to look at him. He wiped away the remaining blood from her cheek, only to have another tear follow in its path.

"Please stop crying." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I know I look pathetic."

"No. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me feel, almost human again." he said.

"You know, being human isn't all that bad." she said.

"Neither is being a vampire." said Eric. "This is who you are now. A new chance for you to become the woman you never were. This is your opportunity, to take back control of your life, and live it the way you want to."

"I never thought of it like that." she said.

"Of course, there will be some restrictions." said Eric.

"Of course." laughed Aurea. "Same rules, different ruler."

"I am not, that trash who called himself your husband." he said, grabbing her face. "Look at me. I will never, hold you back from becoming someone you want to become. Never. Understand?"

"Yes." she whispered.

Eric only nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead. He helped her stand and walked her to the door of his office.

"Dawn is almost here. You need to rest." he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will be up in a moment." he said. "I have a few things to finish up here. I will be right behind you."

Aurea nodded as Eric bent down to kiss her forehead once more. Aurea, taking a chance she never would have before, turned her head just in time to place her lips on his. They both seemed to freeze when the connection of their lips was made. The energy and fulfillment that passed through their bodies ignited a feeling in both that neither had felt in a long time.

Eric pulled away from her, her eyes still closed as his hand stroked her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, glowing a bright violet and green, making her more beautiful than before. She met his eyes and instantly felt embarrassed. She lowered her head and bit her lip, not knowing what to do next.

"Goodnight, lover." he said, a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight." she whispered, turning and leaving his office quicker than she had entered.

Eric watched her speed walk down the hall before running up the stairs. He laughed at her innocence, and actually found it endearing. He sat back down at his desk and pulled out the papers he had originally been looking at. They had been a favor he had called in to a gentleman over at the university who specialized in mythology.

Eric knew what Aurea was.

Yes it wasn't fair that he had made such a big deal about her not being truthful with him when he himself was hiding his own secret, but this secret was much bigger than anything Aurea had to tell him. When he had first seen her, all those centuries ago, he knew something was different about her. He took her as his wife, and she gave him many children, but there was always that one reason he had taken her for himself. She was special. One of those specials that the elders talked about in stories when gathered around the fire. Children's tales were what they were. Though in all reality, they were not meant for children. These creatures were dark, evil and craved the power they so easily obtained. He had seen it in her eyes the moment she looked at him, and he had craved that power for himself. What he did not expect was to fall in love with her, so deeply it killed him inside when she died.

That was why he had to protect her. He knew what she was capable of, and if anyone found out what she was, there would be no stopping those who would want her for themselves. He no longer wanted her for his own selfish reasons, he wanted her because of her, who she was inside, and who he knew the kind of person she could be.

He gathered the papers and put them back into the envelope. He made sure everything was in its place before leaving his office, quickening his pace to the bedroom where his wife slept.

She looked like an angel, a dark angel as she slept in their bed, the lights down with a candle casting a faint glow on her face. The strap of her nightgown fell down her shoulder as she lay, her hair sprawled across the pillow. He removed his shirt and pants before crawling into bed, his arm snaking its way under her waist and pulling her into him. She unconsciously placed her head in the crook of his arm, her body snuggling against his own as he stared down at one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever laid eyes on, his mouth pulling into a smile.

She was all his.

* * *

><p>I know it's been awhile. So sorry! Hopefully you are all still interested. It's been nuts trying to find time to write. But here's a new one for you all! Hope you enjoy and let me now what you think!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_Her vision was wavering as she felt her heart beat falling slower and slower. She could hear the blood in her ears as she felt her breath beginning to shorten. She felt someone kneel next to her and drag their hand across her face._

_She dragged her eyes up to the owner to see Eric, his face a mask of pain and torture. She tried speaking to him, but she couldn't form any words._

_Eric looked around him at the scene before him. Blood everywhere, the house a complete wreck, and a body off in the distance._

"_Please."_

_Eric looked down to Aurea to see her lips utter the words once more. Her eyes were pleading with him, pleading for him to end her misery. She looked lost and hurt. The smell of her blood overwrought his senses as he turned her over, her cry of pain torturing his ears. He hauled her up into his lap, cradling her as he pushed back her bloodied hair. _

"_Eri-"she tried saying, but her voice gave out before she could finish._

"_I'll take care of you." said Eric, looking into her eyes. "I will always be here, for you."_

_Tears fell from her eyes as more blood fell from her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything was numb. She looked into Eric's eyes one last time before he moved her head to the side._

_Eric knew it was a selfish act, but he couldn't lose her. Not again, not after he had just found her. After all of these centuries, still mourning her death, he had found her, once more in his life. There wasn't anything he wasn't planned to do to make sure she stayed, and if that was turning her vampire, then so be it._

_He felt his fangs unsheathe as he saw the slowly pulsating vein in her neck struggling to pump blood. He closed his eyes and took a moment to listen. All he heard was her struggled breathing, and the silent thumping of her heart coming to an end. He knew what he had to do._

_Before she registered what was happening, the feel of Eric's fangs sinking into her neck overtook her senses. The pain was unbearable, but she was tired and exhausted. She didn't have the energy to scream or fight. All she could do was lie in his arms, let him drink her blood till she had none left, and to let him feed her his own blood. She didn't understand what was happening. Her brain was so dehydrated of oxygen that nothing she saw or heard comprehended in her mind._

_Eric felt her heart stop beating as he drank the last drops of her blood. He made quick work of biting open his wrist and making sure she drank his blood. He took in his surroundings once more before picking Aurea up and speeding off into the woods where he dug a hole into the ground. He gently placed her into the ground and pulled out his cell phone._

"_Get to Aurea's house now. Clean up the mess and bury the body." he ordered._

_He hung up his phone and started throwing the dirt into the ground. He made sure he was buried as well before settling next to Aurea, awaiting the next evening when she would awaken._

* * *

><p>Aurea's eyes opened once the sun went down. She felt better than she had in a long time. She looked to her right but Eric was already gone. She stretched herself and rolled over, her face coming into contact with a piece of paper. She picked it up and read what it said:<p>

'_Sleep in, beautiful. We will be going to Fangtasia together this evening.'_

Aurea felt herself smile as she dropped the paper and rolled back over, snuggling into the pillows. She closed her eyes and felt her body relax, letting herself fall into a slumber that lasted for roughly an hour. She was awoken by a feather like touch, stroking her face. Her eyes opened to see Eric above her, his fingers trailing soft paths across her face.

"Good morning." she said.

"It's evening, lover." he said.

"Same thing." she said.

"Get ready. Tonight we make you official." he said, getting out of bed.

"Official? What do you mean by that?" she asked, climbing out of bed.

"There have been too many who have disrespected you. Tonight, they will know you are my wife. They will know who is second in command."

"Second in command?" asked Aurea. "Wait, don't you think, I thought Pam was second in command."

"She is, where the bar is concerned. When it comes to governing my area when I am not here, that responsibility goes to you my lover." he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yes, but you don't think she'll be mad?" she asked. "She has been around longer than I have, and-"

"Pam is irresponsible when it comes to commanding attention. She barely listens to me. She does not handle nor desire responsibility." he said. "Now, go and get ready. Make sure you look like royalty this evening."

Aurea was left to her own devices. She was to look like royalty, whatever that meant. After taking a shower, she put on some underwear and a bra, but stood in front of the closet, having trouble deciding what she owned that looked royal.

"This is ridiculous." she mumbled.

"Knock, knock."

Aurea whipped around to see Pam standing behind her, a small smile on her face as she held something in her hand.

"I can see why Eric wanted you all to himself." drawled Pam.

"Your lesbian advances are not needed." said Aurea, putting on her robe.

"Pity." said Pam. "Eric ordered me to give this to you. He says you are to wear it tonight."

Aurea looked down at the box Pam had put onto the bed. It was white with a pink bow around it. The box itself looked expensive, she could only imagine how much whatever was inside had cost.

"Will you open it already? I'm dripping with excitement." said Pam, beaming with childhood innocence at the thought of a new toy.

Aurea laughed and took of the top of the box. She cleared away the tissue paper and saw a beautiful assortment of coral and light lavender colors. The dress itself when she pulled it out was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. A light lavender sash was wrapped around the middle, making it an empire waistline. The rest of the dress fell to the floor in loose windy fabric.

"I think I just had an orgasm." muttered Pam, her hand feeling the soft fabric through her fingers.

"Its beautiful." said Aurea, not believing what she was holding.

"Stop gawking and let's get you ready! If I can't wear it I will at least help you into it." said Pam, dragging Aurea into the bathroom and sitting her at the vanity.

Pam applied foundation and a slight pink blush overtone to her cheeks, while her eyes held a deep purple shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was left curly and pinned up, leaving some strands to fall down, around her neck. She put in diamond teardrop earrings and a diamond bracelet; her wedding ring finishing the ensemble.

Pam led Aurea into the bedroom where Aurea slipped off her robe and stepped into the dress. The fabric felt like cream against her skin as Pam zipped up the back. She grabbed the shoes from the box and helped Aurea into them before turning her towards the mirror.

"You look stunning." said Pam, her voice barely a whisper.

Aurea looked at herself and barely recognized who she was. Never in her life had she looked this way. She had been to weddings and parties, but none of them ever allowed her to look this way.

"I feel a bit too overdressed." said Aurea. "I'm just going to the bar."

"Yes, but once you walk in; their eyes will be immediately drawn to you. You have to catch their attention in order for them to know who you are. Once they do, you can go back to wearing whatever you want." said Pam. "For now, they need to know you're the boss. Well, sort of."

Aurea smiled at Pam and took another look at herself. This was a new life, and so far it was a damn good one.

"Come on, he's waiting for you." said Pam.

She helped Aurea to the stairs before walking down, coming to a standstill next to Eric. Eric looked at Pam with question.

"Where is she?" he asked. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Trust me. It's worth the wait." said Pam, smiling more to herself than to him.

Eric sighed in annoyance and turned back towards the stairs, his senses becoming overwrought with her scent. His eyes trailed up the stairs where they landed on her feet. Slowly, his eyes trailed their way up the fabric of her dress, stopping where the dress hugged her chest just right. His eyes continued trailing hungrily up the curves of her neck before stopping on her eyes.

"If I had breathes, they would be taken away." he muttered to Pam.

"Disgusting emotions." muttered Pam. "But she is beautiful."

"More than beautiful." whispered Eric.

Aurea carefully walked down the stairs, oblivious of what Eric and Pam were talking about. She was too worried she would fall down the stairs or trip over her dress. She was still clumsy, which unfortunately followed her into the afterlife.

"You are stunning, lover." said Eric, grasping her hand and helping her down the rest of the stairs.

"I feel a bit overdressed for a bar." she said, self consciously fidgeting with her dress.

"Once they are captured by your beauty, they will know you are wife to their sheriff." said Eric, grabbing her hands away from her dress.

Aurea was still skeptical as Eric escorted her outside to the awaiting car. She sat staring out the window as Eric softly ran his fingers across her hand. The movement soothed her and kept her nerves at bay. She had never been one to enjoy the attention of others, but she was the wife of the sheriff. She had no choice but to be the center of attention.

"We're here, lover." whispered Eric, kissing her exposed neck. "Just relax. You will be fine."

Aurea swallowed the lump in her throat before Eric opened the door, holding his hand out for her as he helped her stand from the car. Those who waited outside saw the two exit the car with marvel written on their faces. The same effect was on those who were inside the bar.

Eric walked in with Aurea by his side, her hand in his as he led her through the crowd. Vampires and their pets alike stepped aside as the Viking and his mate stepped through the bar, towards the front of the club.

Eric helped Aurea up the stairs where his throne sat. She looked to her left to see that a smaller yet similar throne sat to the right of Eric's. She looked to him but all he could do was smile. He turned to the silent crowd as they tried gathering closer and closer to the couple.

"Those of you who have questioned orders given by this woman," he began, gesturing to Aurea, "will pay a deep price if you disobey her again. She is my wife, Aurea, and as my wife, has equal say when it comes to running this bar and Area 5. You are to respect her, as you respect me, if not more. If I hear of those who do not treat her with the utmost respect will have to answer to me. I will not be merciful."

The crowd heard the authority in his voice as his eyes hardened on those around him. As slow as the sunset, the crowd began to bend, as all swept down to their knees, bowing in respect to their sheriff and his wife.

Eric turned towards Aurea to see her eyes fixated on those around the bar. Her eyes were hardened with unused authority. He could see the hunger for power welling beneath her skin, her beauty becoming more ravishing than before.

"Tell those you see, that there will be no tolerance for disobedience!" yelled Eric, causing the crowd to nod furiously. "Now, you may enjoy yourselves."

The crowd cheered as the music immediately switched on, erupting the bar into a sweaty sex shop of vampires and fangbangers. Eric took Aurea's hand and helped her to her throne, where she sat down with grace. Eric took his spot next to her with a satisfied smirk on his features.

"You seem happy with yourself." said Aurea, glancing towards him.

"I am." he said, leaning back into his chair. "I am rich, devastatingly handsome, and have a beautiful woman at my side. What more could I want?"

Aurea smiled and turned back to the crowd. Many vampires came to give their respect and loyalty to the power couple. Aurea wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the feeling of power. She could inflict the harm on others if they deserved it, and she could order them around if need be. She finally understood why Eric was always so cocky.

She let a small smirk etch its way onto her lips, the exact mirror image of her husband's.

* * *

><p>Here's another! I uploaded her dress so click the link on my profile to see :) Let me know what you guys think!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Eric had been true to his word. Every vampire she had come into contact with bowed their head to her in respect. It had been only a couple of days since her coming out party, or so you could call it, but every vampire in the area had heard of Eric's command and no doubt did his words truly have sway over his area. She had to be careful though, or else it would all go to her head.

She stood behind the bar, like always, cleaning glassware and replacing empty alcohol bottles when she felt a cold shiver run up her back. She set the glass down and turned. Immediately her defenses went up when her eyes landed on Sookie, standing only a few feet away. She calmed herself before acting the gracious host that she was.

"Sookie. So good to see you." said Aurea, sarcasm dripping from every word. "What brings you to Fangtasia tonight?"

"I have to speak with Eric." said Sookie.

"Ah. Well, let me see if he's available." said Aurea.

"Don't worry. I already know where his office is." said Sookie, turning around and stalking towards his door.

Aurea snarled and sped her way around Sookie, causing her to stop abruptly. Aurea just looked into Sookie's eyes, seeing the same woman as before, stubborn and bitchy.

"I believe you do know where his office is, but that doesn't give you the right to just barge in whenever you please. We don't come barging into your homes. The least you could do is have the same courtesy." said Aurea.

"Last time I checked you can't barge into my home without an invitation." snapped Sookie.

"Thank God for that. The fact of the matter is, it's the polite thing to do." said Aurea, a bit of mocking lacing her words mixed with venom.

"Fine." said Sookie. "Then, will you please, ask Eric if I may see him."

"Well, I would love to. Would you like a beverage while you wait?" asked Aurea.

"No thank you." said Sookie.

Aurea only nodded in acquiescence before turning and walking towards Eric's office, opening the door gently before slamming it shut with enough force the whole building shook.

"Bad night, lover?" asked Eric, looking through his papers.

"If a bad night consists of Sookie, then yes, I'm having a bad night." said Aurea, plopping down in one of the chairs before heaving a sigh of annoyance.

"What does she want?" he asked.

"Not sure. She asked to see you though. Well, after I bit her head off a bit." smiled Aurea.

"Send her in." sighed Eric, having no appetite to deal with Sookie this evening.

He looked up to see Aurea gone and Sookie in her place. He saw Aurea closing the door as she left the two alone.

"Ms. Stackhouse, how I may help you this evening?" asked Eric.

"You can ask your guard dog to back off." said Sookie, gesturing to Aurea.

She jumped when Eric's fist slammed into his desk, sending papers flying to the floor. She saw his eyes glued to her with anger lanced in them.

"You will respect her." said Eric.

"Why, she's not my boss." said Sookie.

"Do not forget where you are Ms. Stackhouse. This is no place for human pride. You come into our world; you show us the respect we deserve. Same goes for us." said Eric. "Now, I'm very tired of you already, so could you please get on with your issue?"

"Fine. Lately, there has been someone causing trouble over at Merlotte's. Sam thinks he's a new vampire in town, but he doesn't seem to hold the same morals as the rest do. He's feeding on those in the bar without permission and it's costing Sam business." said Sookie.

"So, the shifter sent you here to plead for him. How original." said Eric, holding up his hand to silence Sookie when he saw her beginning to speak. "I will be right back."

Eric stood and left the office, leaving Sookie alone with the quiet. She looked directly in front of her where the painting of Eric and Aurea hung. There was no denying that Aurea was in fact some reincarnation. She felt herself become jealous of Aurea, only because her life seemed to become perfect, whilst Sookie's still seemed to be the same shit hole she lived every day. She heard something shatter from behind the door, no doubt coming from the bar. She could only guess what was going on.

"I said no." said Aurea, turning her back to Eric before cleaning more glassware.

Eric snarled and grabbed her arm, whipping her around and pushing her into the bar, his body blocking her from going anywhere.

"I didn't ask you, lover. I am, requesting that you go." he said.

"Why?" she asked. "This seems more like a job for you."

"Yes well, I am very busy and have no time to-"

"To handle pettily affairs? Is that beneath you now?" she asked.

"Do not, get smart with me." he said, leaning closer to her face. "I am ordering you, to investigate this. I will have no refusal or lip from you on the matter."

Aurea rolled her eyes and pushed him away before going back to cleaning glassware. She felt Eric smirk to himself as he stepped from around the bar. She felt her anger get the better of her, and it showed as the glass she had been previously drying ended up shattering over his head.

She stood frozen to her spot as realization came over her. She had just signed her death warrant. She flinched as Eric sped around the bar, grabbed her throat and slammed her into the floor. She felt her skull scream in pain as it met the hard floor, Eric's fangs coming dangerously close to her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Do not ever, do that again." he snarled. "Or else I will kill you myself."

All she could do was nod in understanding. She was too afraid for her life to say anything else. She felt her throat cracking as Eric applied more pressure.

"Please." she begged, her voice barely a whisper.

Eric retracted his fangs and took his hand from her throat. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to her feet. She rubbed her throat as Eric backed her up into the bar. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled them away from her throat. He lifted her head and placed soft kisses to where his hands had caused her injury. The bruises disappeared underneath his lips as her eyes closed in pleasure.

"I am sorry, lover." whispered Eric. "When you make me angry, I don't see straight."

"I am sorry." she whispered.

"Just don't do it again." he said, looking into her eyes.

"I won't." she said.

Eric bent his head down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She moaned slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She placed her hands along his face, bringing him closer, wanting to feel him within her. Eric pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

"Return to me as soon as possible." he said.

"I will." she said, licking her lips as Eric stepped away from her.

"Do not kill her on the way there." he said, raising an eyebrow to her as he stepped back towards his office.

"That I can't promise. Sorry." she smiled.

Eric laughed before disappearing back into his office. Sookie stepped out and made her way to the door, her eyes turning back to Aurea.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I'll be right behind you." said Aurea, not wanting to be within 5 feet of Sookie unless she had to.

She took one last look around the bar before leaving, speeding off into the night towards Merlotte's. She stopped when she reached the opening, pausing before entering. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, afraid to see Sam. She hadn't seen him since the argument, and she was scared that he would judge her for what she was. She heard Sookie's car pull up, but all she could do was stare at the familiar doors.

"You coming in or what? It's not like you need an invitation." said Sookie, hatred dripping from her words.

"Sookie," whispered Aurea, causing Sookie to stop and turn.

Sookie saw the uneasiness in Aurea's eyes and noticed for the first time, fear within her eyes. She found herself actually shocked to say the least.

"How has he been?" whispered Aurea.

"He's been fine. Lost since you, well you know." said Sookie.

"Does he know?" asked Aurea, looking at Sookie. "About me?"

"Yea." nodded Sookie. "He doesn't quite believe it, doesn't want to believe it."

Sookie found herself feeling sorry for Aurea. She had no friends, thrust into a life she didn't want, but was trying to make the best of it with only Eric and Pam to guide her.

"Come on." said Sookie, holding her hand out for Aurea.

Aurea placed her hand in Sookie's with hesitation. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was afraid, and she was glad that Sookie was here with her. For once.

Once inside, the restaurant went dead silent, not even the crickets could be heard singing. Aurea's eyes glanced around the restaurant, seeing the eyes glued to her, the fear welling within them. Her eyes turned to Sam, who stood behind the bar. His face was ashen white as he looked at Aurea, fiction turning to fact across his face.

"Hello, Sam." she whispered.

* * *

><p>BOOM! Here's another! Hope you all enjoy it! Again, outfit is in her closet :) Enjoy! Let me know what you feel!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello Sam."

Her voice was a whisper as she watched Sam's face change from shock to fury. All he did was stare at her, making her feel the size of a toad.

"Aurea." he said, his voice cold and without emotion.

"Sam." scolded Sookie.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Northman?" said Sam, his tone still cold and distant, his eyes boring into hers.

Aurea felt dejected and tried to push the onset of tears from falling from her eyes. She knew Sam wasn't going to welcome her with open arms, but when it was slapped right in her face; well that was a completely different feeling. She pushed away her human emotions and turned to her cold, hard vampire self.

"I'm here to speak to you about the recent attacks on your restaurant. If I could please talk to you in private." she said, walking back to his office.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Sam, leaning against the bar.

Aurea felt her anger getting the best of her as she stopped walking and turned her head towards the bar, her eyes zeroing in on Sam.

"Well, if you would like to discuss the murders and feedings that have been going on in this establishment in front of your current patrons, I have no problem with that. It might be bad for business though." she said, turning and walking back to Sam's office.

Sam had no other choice but to follow. She was right. The looks from those around the bar made him second guess speaking about things in his office. He closed the door as he walked in and took a seat at his desk.

"Listen, Aurea-"began Sam, but she cut him off.

"I am here on official business. I need to know who this vampire is and where he lives. When does he come into the bar?" she asked, her posture and tone all business.

Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was finding it hard to see her as a vampire. He knew he hurt her feelings when she first walked in. Even though she was dead with no emotion, he could still read her like a book.

"His name is Christian." began Sam. "He's been coming in every other night. I'm not sure where he's living, but I think its close."

"My guess is he hasn't made himself known to Eric yet." mumbled Aurea.

"Why would he?" asked Sam.

"All vampires, supernatural creatures, basically anything not human that comes into this area must present themselves to Eric. It's a form of respect, but also it allows Eric to see if trouble is moving into his territory. Lets him keep an eye on possible threats." she explained.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Sam.

"He'll be asked to leave." she smirked. "Probably not too nicely, I would imagine. Was he here last night?"

"No." said Sam.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"About my height. Brown hair, green eyes. He's, got a tattoo on his right arm, a skull or something I think." explained Sam.

"Has he killed anyone?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware. He's just fed from them, glamored them and left with them. So far, the ones that left this bar have all come back. Whether he's killing others outside the bar is another matter." said Sam.

"Alright. I will inform Eric and we'll keep an eye out for him. If you see him again call me immediately." she said, walking towards the door.

"Rea." said Sam, her nickname causing her to stop in her tracks, her hand inches away from the doorknob. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, turning to him. "You didn't do anything for you to be sorry."

"I did." said Sam. "I shouldn't have argued with ya, I shouldn't have let you leave here alone. Hell, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did when you walked in here tonight."

"Well, apology accepted. I have to return to Eric." she said, brushing off his apology.

"How's he treating you?" asked Sam, stepping closer to Aurea.

"Like a queen." she said, truth in her eyes.

"Good." said Sam, seeing her honesty.

"I really shoul-"she stopped, her senses picking up on something outside of the office. "He's here."

"The vampire?" asked Sam. "How can you tell?"

"I can smell him." she said, ripping open the door and stalking off into the restaurant.

She stopped in her path when she saw him, Christian, as he was called. He stalked around the restaurant like he owned the place. He bent down and sniffed a woman's hair while running his fingers along her neck.

"You will do nicely." he said, lowering himself to her eye level.

"Christian!" she bellowed, causing the vampire to spin around, his fangs dropped.

"Who the fuck are you." he said, walking closer to her.

"I believe the more important question is who are you?" she asked, her own fangs unsheathed. "Tell me Christian, have you introduced yourself to your Sherriff yet?"

Christian halted in his stalking when she mentioned the sheriff. He had not in fact made his introductions and was hoping to avoid them.

"What are you? His lackey?" mocked Christian.

"His wife, actually." she smiled, watching Christian begin to fidget. "I'm afraid you have no choice but to come with me."

Christian snarled and darted towards Aurea. The people in the bar screamed out in panic as they tried to escape. Aurea held out her hand and froze Christian in mid run, his head looking down to his frozen appendages.

"What the-"

"I told you Christian. You have to come with me." she said.

"Like hell I do. Freak." he spat.

Aurea's eyes darkened at the mention of that word and felt her anger bubbling under the surface. She stepped closer to Christian, seeing his eyes filling with fear.

"What did you call me?" she asked, a light grey smoke beginning to form around him.

"Rea." whispered Sam, stepping close to her. "Be careful, alright?"

Aurea felt blood running from her nose as she held Christian in place. She couldn't lose focus now. If she did, he would either kill her or run. Most likely both and she couldn't afford to lose him. She let her mind go blank before reaching out to Eric. She made sure he felt her distress before confirming that she had the vampire and that his presence was required. She felt her vision closing as the smoke around Christian began to dissipate.

"No." she whispered.

Christian was dropped to the floor before Aurea herself joined him, fatigue wiping through her as she saw Christian come to a stand above her.

"Not so powerful now are you?" he laughed.

He bent down and grabbed Aurea by the throat. He began to drag her up when something clamped onto his neck, causing him to scream out in agony before being tossed to the floor. His eyes caught sight of a dog, whose jaws were clamped tight around his throat, preventing him from going anywhere.

Suddenly, the doors to the bar swung open, leaving Eric to stand in their wake. He looked about the restaurant to see Aurea on the ground with a dog gripping the throat of the troublesome vampire. Eric's lip snarled before his fangs dropped. He bent down and grabbed the vampire by the throat, dragging him up into the air.

"You, are, dead." he said.

"Eric, no." whispered Aurea, rolling herself onto her side. "You can't kill him."

Eric looked down at her with uncertainty. This vampire had just tried to kill her, and she wanted to keep him alive?

"Not here at least." she said.

Eric felt himself calm down as he realized her words rang true. He couldn't kill a vampire in front of witnesses. He dragged Christian to the front of the bar where Longshadow stood.

"Take him." said Eric, Longshadow nodding in acquiescence.

Eric turned back around and helped Aurea off of the floor. He wiped the blood away from her nose before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Rea, you alright?" asked Sam, walking up to her, only in his pants.

"Yea, thanks to you." she said.

"Ah, it was nothing." said Sam.

"We will be going now." said Eric, dragging her to the entryway.

"Eric." she said, causing him to stop and look at her. "Don't you have something to say?"

"No." he said.

"Eric." she said again.

"Fine." he sighed in annoyance before turning to Sam. "Thank you, for saving her. Even if you are only a shifter."

"Eric." she scolded.

"It's alright, Rea. I'm surprised he even knows how to apologize." smiled Sam. "I don't expect much."

"See?" said Eric. "Let's go. You need to rest."

Before Aurea could say goodbye to Sam she was whisked away out of the bar and into the air, her arms holding tightly around Eric's neck as the dark city of Bon Temps flew by beneath them.

* * *

><p>Here's another...I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I really appreciate all of your feedback. They keep me humble. So let me know what you think! Enjoy!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Eric strode into their bedroom with a comatose Aurea in his arms. She had fallen asleep on their way home, exhaustion finally taking its toll. He gently laid her on the bed, taking off her shoes and pants before pulling the blankets up to her chin. He brushed aside the fallen strands of her hair before leaving her to rest.

He closed the door silently and strode down the stairs, making a hasty retreat to his office. He closed the doors behind him and took a seat behind his desk. He picked up the phone and called Fangtasia.

"Is he secure?" he asked.

"_He's not going anywhere." _

"Good. Starve him for a few days. We'll talk to him after that." said Eric, hanging up the phone before Longshadow could speak on the other end.

Eric pulled out the envelope he had been looking through not so long ago. Everything that held information on what Aurea was. He had already known what she was, centuries ago, but it was only till this day and age was he really able to get adequate background on her.

She was rare. A myth believed in by his people so long ago. A myth he never believed in himself. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had to inform her of what she was. He just didn't know how. She would go ballistic when she found out he had been hiding something from her, after he himself had made such a fuss about her secrets.

It was just something he had to deal with. He felt the familiar pang of hunger striking his stomach, making him realize he hadn't eaten at all that night. He stood from his chair and closed the doors to his office, making his way to the front door. He left quietly, so as not to wake Aurea. Once the doors closed, Aurea's eyes opened.

She felt his presence slowly inching away and figured he had left to go feed. She wiped her eyes and sat up in bed. She felt weak still, which would go away once she eventually fed. She crawled out of bed and changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She poured some blood into a cup and put it in the microwave. She looked down the hall to see his office doors slightly ajar. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took her warm glass of blood and stepped quietly into his office.

She curled up in his chair behind his desk and started looking through all of the papers on his desk. Nothing of interest caught her attention, until she found a yellow envelope addressed to Eric from someone at one of the university's. She opened it up and pulled out the papers, immediately her eyes falling on a picture of a dark evil looking creature.

"What the hell-"she mumbled to herself before reading the article behind it.

Her eyes widened as the words she read rang true to her own self. The powers, the hunger, and the odd body changes she had encountered, such as her hair, ears and eyes. She flipped through more of the pages till she came across another picture. This one was of a tall, dark skinned woman with the same color hair Aurea herself possessed. The pointed ears matched her own, as did the size of her eyes.

She set the papers down and leaned back into the chair. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying desperately to figure out why Eric had not said anything to her. She tried giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had just received these and was waiting for the opportune time to tell her, or maybe he had always known what she was and was waiting for the right time to use her for his own benefit.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He would never do that. She kept telling herself that, but all of the stories she had heard from Sookie made her doubt him. Why would he keep this from her? Especially something so large?

She was still trying to wrap her head around the subject of what she was. How could they even exist? Then again, werewolves and mind readers existed, why not her?

She put all of the papers back into the envelope before putting them back where she found them. She felt Eric's presence growing within her, meaning he was close to home. She grabbed her blood and left his office, making her way back to the kitchen to reheat her glass. She heard the front door open and close, before Eric appeared in the kitchen.

"I thought you would have been sleeping, lover." he said, coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I woke once you left." she said. "I figured I should eat something, get my strength back."

"Wise idea." he said, giving a kiss right behind her ear.

"Where is Christian?" she asked, taking a sip of her blood.

"He is detained. I will deal with him in a few days." said Eric. "No need to worry."

"What will you do to him?" she asked.

"Not sure yet. He did attack a vampire, a very important vampire." said Eric, tightening his hold around her. "I can't let that disrespect go unpunished."

Aurea nodded and finished her blood. She set the glass down and turned around in Eric's arms, looking into his eyes. All she saw was admiration, and love. If that was possible. Nothing in his features showed any type of hidden agenda, making her thoughts all the more jumbled.

"I think I'm going to go lay back down." she said.

Eric only nodded before giving her soft chaste kiss on her lips. The kiss alone was enough to reassure her that Eric had no ill intention with her. If that was the case, then why would he hide something like this from her?

"I will follow you shortly." he said, watching her walk out of the kitchen.

She only smiled at him before disappearing up the stairs. She heard Eric walk down the hall into his office. She began to feel nervous the longer he stayed in there. Would he be able to notice that she had been in there? Of course he would. He could smell her after all. She knew then she made a mistake, especially when she heard his office doors slam open, his footsteps stalking their way to her door. She backed away from the door as much as possible before it was flung open, Eric standing with anger in his eyes.

"What have I told you?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"About what?" she asked.

"Don't, lie to me!" he roared. "What, have I told you?"

"Never to go into your office." she whispered.

"I'm glad to see you remember. Did you have a lapse in memory not too long ago?" he asked, mocking her.

She didn't know what to say. Even if she did, she wasn't sure how to word anything. Eric was intimidating enough. Putting a sentence together just seemed futile.

"Did you forget how to speak also?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "Why, were you in there?"

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"What are you speaking of?" asked Eric.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know what I'm talking about." she said, her eyes locking onto his. "I must say you are the biggest hypocrite. You bitch and bitch at me to be honest with you, yet you keep something from me. Something that is about me!"

Eric only remained silent. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. In all his years, he had always been able to smart talk anyone who came into his path, but whenever she was involved, he could never hide anything.

"I did." he admitted.

"Why?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "You force me, to be honest with you. To tell you everything that is happening to me so that you can figure out what I am. But you've always known what I am. Haven't you?"

"Yes." he admitted, again.

"How long have you known?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you were ready." he stated to her, his demeanor growing cold.

"How long have you known." she repeated.

"Centuries." he said, making Aurea's eyebrows crease. "Ever since I laid eyes on you. You were a myth, among our people. A myth I didn't believe in until you."

Aurea felt even more confused than before. She lowered her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. Nothing made sense to her. It was too much to handle. She felt Eric take her hands in his as he lowered himself in front of her.

"I will help you with this." he said, brushing back her hair. "I did before, and I will again."

Aurea looked up at him in confusion. Had she been this way centuries ago? Had Eric only been with her because of what she was? The look in his eyes told her the latter was not true, but she was finding it hard to focus on anything.

"You need to rest." said Eric. "Tomorrow, we will start this over. From the beginning."

"I can't sleep." she said. "Not after,"

"You must, or else you will get the bleeds." he said, sitting next to her. "You need to rest."

"I can't." she whispered, her mind running non-stop.

"Come." he said, crawling back onto the bed, dragging her with him.

He lay back against the pillows, pulling Aurea up to his chest. Her head lay softly on his chest while her arm spread across him. He wrapped his arm tighter around her as he felt her relax. He felt her heave a deep sigh before speaking, her voice laced with confusion.

"I'm an elf?"

* * *

><p>There we go. Sorry if what she is isn't that exciting. Hopefully you guys aren't disappointed. but here's the next chapter so let me know what you think. Thank you all so much!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_The war that took him and his countrymen from home all those years before had ended, and at last, they could return to where they hailed from. They had been gone three years, the longest journey they had ever traveled._

_The beach before them drew familiar longings within each of the men as they jumped from the boat, quickly turning their direction to the place they called home. The climb up the hill felt like an eternity, but once he reached it, the calm that settled over him at seeing his village made him smile._

_He greeted his mother first, giving in to the kisses and terms of gratitude for bringing him back to her safe and sound. Next was his father. At first he held the same troubled look over his features as always, but the trouble turned into joy as he smiled, bringing his son in for a vicious bear hug._

_The feast held in the honor of the returning heroes played against the dark night sky as fires and music floated through the air. The corner of the mead hall was where the men had decided to huddle, regaling the tails of the journey to and from home._

_The moment his eyes swept around the room for the hundredth time that night, they decided to become struck by an image he thought only the Gods could conceive. _

_The image of the young woman walking through the doors was enough to make him grovel in thanks. He watched her eyes travel the room before landing on his mother. He watched his mother rush over to the woman with smiles and arms wide as she pulled the young woman into her arms, both with wide smiles on their faces._

"_Hej?" (Hello)_

_He snapped his attention back to the group of men he was talking to. They all eyed him as to why he was suddenly distracted._

"_Män, jag tror jag har hittat min framtida brud." he smiled. __(I believe I have found my future bride) _

_The men turned and regarded their eyes to the young blonde currently talking to the Queen. They all grew smiles and laughter as they all punched fists into his arm, congratulating with dirty images all running through their minds._

_He took one more sip of his ale before excusing himself. He stopped quickly for a refill, his eyes never leaving the beauty who was being escorted by his mother. He stalked her, as a wolf did his prey, watching her graceful figure follow that of his mother's, her hair glowing in the dark light of the fires, her smile outshining the sun._

"_Far." he said, coming to halt next to his father. (Father)_

"_Ah, min son." said the King. (My son)_

"_Vem är hon?" he asked, his voice husky as she watched her. (Who is she?)_

_His father turned his gaze to where his son was bewitched, letting a smile form his face as he watched who had captured his son's attention._

"_Hennes namn är Aurea." smiled his father. (Her name is Aurea)_

_Eric found himself smiling as he rolled her name off of his tongue. He thanked his father as he slunk into the shadows, his eyes feasting hungrily on the woman. He felt himself stir as she laughed at something his mother had told her, her eyes dancing with the light._

_He set down his drink and confidently made his way over to them. His mother had noticed his quick steps and fought down a smile. She gracefully touched Aurea's arm and told her she would be back within the minute. She quickly stepped away, letting her son take her place._

"_Aurea." _

_He watched her turn, feeling his lungs refuse to breath as her eyes met his. One green, one violet. Nothing in all the world looked as beautiful as she did in that moment._

_Aurea turned around to see who had spoken her name. No one in the village had known who she was when she came to the village not but a week ago. Her village to the east had been attacked, sending those who survived to the King and Queen for help. Aurea had taken quickly to the villagers and had offered her help to the Queen. Aurea instantly felt her face flush as her eyes lay on the man behind her. He was a good foot taller than she was and had eyes the color of the sky. He smelt of the sea and his skin envied that of the sun._

"_Ja, och du är?" she asked, turning her head towards the rest of the mead hall. (Yes, and you are?)_

"_Din blivande make." he replied confidently. __(Your future husband)_

"_Är det så? Du verkar starkt på att." she said. __(Is that so? You seem strong on that)_

"_Du kommer att vara min." he growled. (You will be mine)_

" _Vi kommer att se." she grinned. (We will see)_

"_Jag kommer att göra dig min fru." __he smiled, his eyes roving her body, his head moving closer to the crook of her neck. " __Jag kommer snart har du under mig, tiggeri. __Oavsett vad." (I will make you my wife. Soon, you will be beneath me, begging. No matter what)_

Eric opened his eyes just as the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. The memory of the first time he had laid eyes on her ran across his eyes as he closed them once more. He remembered the fire that burnt in his chest when her eyes met his for the first time, and that fire still burnt to this day.

He opened his eyes when he did not feel her presence next to him. He turned his head to see her side empty and cold. He shot up from the bed and stepped out of his room, making a quick retreat to the living room where he felt her to be.

He found her settled on the floor in front of the fireplace, her eyes staring hungrily into the flames as they roared with power. He stood silently, watching her for any kind of emotion. He couldn't feel anything from her, no emotion, as if she had shut herself off by a switch.

His eyes traveled her face, noticing dried blood along her skin. A towel was tucked between her legs, blood spots adorning every inch. She sat Indian style in nothing but her lounge pants and tank top. Her hair was piled on top of her head and to anyone else, she looked human. But to him, he knew better.

"I couldn't sleep." she muttered, knowing he was awake the moment he opened his eyes.

"And how long have you been here?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"I lost count." she said, her eyes still trained on the fire.

Judging by the ashes in the fireplace, Eric figured she'd been here all day. He knew she hadn't slept, just by the glaze of her eyes. The reality of what she was finally sunk into her, keeping her restless.

"You must eat." he said.

"I'm not hungry." she whispered.

"It's not up for discussion." he ordered.

He picked her up off the floor in one fluid motion before dropping her on top of the island in the kitchen. He grabbed some blood from the fridge and heated it up for her. He had given in at the prospect of her ever feeding off of someone, so he had arranged for blood to be delivered to the house, just for her. He pulled the glass from the microwave and handed it to her, watching her as she sipped her blood. He leaned himself against the counter directly across from her, watching her vacant eyes take small sips of her blood.

"Finish it." he ordered, stopping her from placing the half full glass onto the counter.

She sighed and slowly finished the glass before setting it onto the counter, her eyes glancing quickly to him. She turned her eyes back down to her hands as she heard him turn the sink on. She felt warm water run along her face as Eric washed away the dried blood. She felt his fingers glide soothingly along her jaw, giving her a sense of calm.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

She only looked up at him, her eyes giving him a sense of 'really?'. He only smiled and laughed as he washed off the towel, getting more water to wipe away the last remnants of blood. He turned back to her to see her staring at him, her eyes vibrant and sparkling. That fire within his chest burned even hotter.

"I am sorry I did not say anything." he said, wiping her face.

"An apology." she stated. "Wasn't expecting that."

Eric smiled and set down the towel, placing both of his hands on either side of her, his eyes mirroring her own.

"I understand you are conflicted, but refusing to sleep because of it is unwise." he said.

"I didn't refuse to sleep." she said, looking at him.

Eric turned his head towards the fireplace in the living room, the secret manila folder peeking out from the blanket she had been sitting on. If she could blush, her cheeks would be on fire. She let a small smile form on her lips as Eric strode over and picked it up, making his way back to the kitchen. He held it up to her, watching as her eyes looked from the envelope to him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I couldn't sleep until I knew."

"And yet you still didn't sleep." he said, placing the envelope on the counter.

"My mind wouldn't stop." she said, looking up at him.

"I'll forgive you for entering my office without permission, again." he smirked.

"If?" she asked, knowing there was another side to this statement.

"If," he paused, a smile forming on his face. "you go upstairs, and sleep."

Aurea laughed as she lent her head against Eric's shoulder, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. Eric wrapped his arms around her, stepping in between her legs as he pulled her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his back, her breath leaving hot trails across his neck.

Eric was a patient man, many people could attest to that. He wasn't patient however when it came that he had not yet touched his wife the way she should be touched. He was aching for her touch, to hear her beg his name as he brought her over the edge. He hadn't pushed her towards anything. He wanted to give her space, give her time to acclimate herself to this new world she lived in, but he was becoming impatient at the constant teases he received from her.

He pulled away from her and placed his hands on her face, rubbing smooth circles across her cheeks as he started into her eyes. He lowered his gaze to her lips, where he softly placed his own. Aurea felt the spark the moment his lips met hers, and the feeling of need course through her body. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, bringing him closer. His hands made their way to her waist where his fingers slowly pulled the tank top up over her head, leaving her chest bare for his eyes.

She suddenly felt conscious of her situation, especially when Eric stared at her. She slowly covered herself, but Eric's hands stopped her from doing so.

"Don't." he said, staring hungrily at her. "You're beautiful."

Aurea felt that if she were blushing, her head would surely blow up. She felt his hands run up her arms before they reached behind her back, pushing her into him. His lips met hers once more as a low growl emitted from Eric's throat. If her heart could beat, it would be racing.

She felt herself grow bold and slowly reach for Eric's own shirt. She slowly began to pull it when a cell phone could be heard ringing. She felt Eric pause for a moment before re-capturing her lips, his hands finding their way to her chest. The phone rang once more, causing Aurea to pull away, gently biting her lip.

"You should get that." she muttered.

"No I shouldn't." he said, continuing his kisses down her neck.

He paused and sighed as the phone rang once more. Aurea felt herself smiling as Eric dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder. She felt him place a soft kiss to her collarbone, initiating a moan to fall from her lips.

Eric handed her tank top to her before giving her one last kiss on the lips. He sped out of the kitchen to where his phone lay as Aurea quickly pulled on her shirt. Now that Eric wasn't there, it felt weird that she had been that brave in such an open space. She sat still on the counter, listening for Eric's voice. She could hear him slightly, and by the tone she figured it wasn't Pam, but someone important.

She hopped off the counter and grabbed the envelope, walking towards his office. She could see him pacing back and forth as he spoke to whoever was on the other end. His eyes caught hers as she smiled slightly, holding the envelope and waving it in the air. She placed it on his desk and went to leave when he grabbed her hand, stopping her. He gestured for her to sit as he finished his phone call.

It was odd he wanted her to stay, especially in his office. She watched him wipe his eyes as annoyance flashed across his features, though his voice gave way to politeness. He thanked whoever had called and told them he was looking forward to it, whatever it was. He snapped his phone shut and sighed, leaning against the bookshelves behind his desk.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Tomorrow evening, there is to be a formal reception for The Magister. All vampires of importance are to attend." he said, his tone laced with annoyance.

"You don't want to go." she stated.

"I don't want to go." he said, eyeing her hungrily. "But unfortunately, we must go."

"Wait, we?" she asked, catching the last bit.

"He has requested you specifically." said Eric. "Besides, you don't want to come to a social gathering with your husband?"

"Not particularly no." she smiled.

"Not even if you get to shop for it?" he asked, seeing her eyes light up slightly at the mention of shopping.

"What kind of shopping?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"Formal gown shopping." he said. "You and Pam will take this evening off from Fangtasia to purchase dresses suitable for such an event. Pam has attended these more than once; she will help you in attaining a proper outfit."

"Is Pam going to the reception?" asked Aurea.

"She is." he nodded.

"Well, I guess it won't be that bad." she smiled.

Eric let the smallest of smirks grow on his face as she stood up and went to get dressed. He opened his phone and called Pam. He was afraid to let two women, whether they be vampire or human, go shopping. He always ended up with a huge dent in his credit card. But if it made her smile, he'd suffer through it.

* * *

><p>Here's a new one! Let me know what you think! Thanks all for your awesome reviews, they really keep me going!<p> 


	24. Author's Note

It seems that the website has deleted my link I had to all of Aurea's outfits. So, on that note, I am going to include the link on this chapter so that you can always have it to revert back to in case a new outfit is in there. Sorry about this! And let me know if this works for you all also! All you need to do is take out the spaces. Unfortunately I have to type it like this or else it won't save. Sorry for all of this. It should work now, if not let me know!

www . polyvore . com / aureas _ wardrobe / collection?id = 1168778


	25. Chapter 24

"No, absolutely not."

That had been the seventh dress Pam had tried coaxing Aurea into buying. They had been shopping all evening for a gown, but all Pam managed to do was try and coax Aurea into buying things she didn't need, all because they had Eric's credit card.

"No." stated Aurea.

"Sourpuss." pouted Pam.

Aurea just laughed before walking towards the more formal area of the store. It was the third store they had been to, and Aurea still hadn't found something to wear. Pam had found a beautiful dark eggplant gown that was strapless with a thin ribbon that went across the waist. She had also found the perfect shoe.

Aurea had yet to find anything that she felt comfortable in. Everything was either to tight, didn't flatter her curves at all, or was just plain ugly. She was getting tired and fed up with shopping, only because she wasn't finding anything. Pam had disappeared leaving Aurea to pout by herself. She was shuffling through a rack of dresses when her eyes fell onto a gown heavily decorated in a flower pattern, the top of the dress attaching around the neck as the waist stopped just beneath the chest, leaving the fabric to fall to the floor. The fabric felt heavenly against her fingers as she pulled it off the rack, immediately falling in love with it.

"Pam." she said, feeling her hair blow as Pam came to a halt next to her, her own eyes growing in love.

"You have got to try that on." said Pam, pushing Aurea into the changing rooms.

Pam helped her undress and into the gown, helping zip up the back and making sure the scarves of silk that were attached to the neck hung down the back, making sure the zipper was hidden. Aurea stepped out to look in the full length mirror, her smile growing wide.

"Ring it up, baby." said Aurea, smiling.

"Now we need shoes." said Pam, placing her hand on her hips.

"Those are easy." said Aurea, walking back into the changing room.

The two girls finished their shopping, Pam finally convincing Aurea to buy something they both didn't need, 3 extra pairs of shoes each. They made it back to the house with 4 hours to spare before dawn. Pam decided to keep her dress at the house, telling Aurea she'd get ready there tomorrow night.

Aurea walked Pam out and kissed her goodnight before going in search of Eric. The house had been quiet when they had arrived, leaving Aurea to wonder where he was. She focused her ears to listen for anything minute, but she didn't catch anything.

She pulled out her phone and called Fangtasia, knowing Eric wouldn't pick up his cell phone. Ginger answered the phone, giving Aurea cause to flinch at the bimbo's loud screechy voice. Ginger told her that Eric was there, but she hadn't seen him all night. Aurea thanked her and hung up, but not without Ginger telling her he may be in the basement.

Aurea hung up the phone and thought back to what Ginger said. The basement. She couldn't remember ever seeing that room. It finally clicked in Aurea's mind as to why Eric would be in the basement.

"Christian." she mumbled.

She rushed out of the house and towards Fangtasia, throwing the door open as she walked in. Club members bowed to her as she walked by, making a beeline for the Employee's Only door. Ginger saw her walk past the bathrooms and grabbed her before she could go into the basement.

"What'cha doin?" asked Ginger.

"What's it look like?" asked Aurea.

"Like you're about to go into the basement." said Ginger.

"Excellent observational skills." said Aurea, walking past her.

"I wasn't supposed to say nothing." said Ginger. "If he knows I told you than-"

Ginger paused as Aurea walked up to her. Aurea placed her hand on Ginger's cheek and smiled. Ginger smiled back but it slowly slid from her face as her eyes focused on Aurea's.

"Go back to the bar and stay there the rest of the night. If Eric asks, no one called the bar, especially me. If anyone asks, Eric is not here this evening." said Aurea, glamouring Ginger.

"Yes, ma'am." smiled Ginger.

"Good girl." said Aurea, stepping away from her. "Now run along."

Aurea watched Ginger sweep past her and out to the bar. Aurea took a deep breath and resumed her way to the basement. Ginger was a sweet women, but dumber than mud. Must have been glamoured one too many times. Aurea stopped outside the basement and froze, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

The smell that wafted over her made her want to gag as the dark steps beneath loomed into the dangerous and unknown. She heard someone scream and instantly stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"What is your purpose here?"

She heard Eric speak to who she assumed to be Christian. She took the stairs one at a time at a snail's pace. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, and to be honest she was scared at the thought. She came to the landing where the entire basement came to view. She saw Christian shackled up to chains hanging from the top of the ceiling, his body pale and thin, as if he had been starved for a few days.

Longshadow stood to the side as Eric stood in front, his head bent down as if trying to look Christian in the eye.

"I will ask again." said Eric, his tone a false play of patience. "What is your purpose here?"

"I have no purpose." cried Christian. "I just hoped to live in the shadows, I, I didn't want to bother anyone!"

Aurea found herself scoffing at his words, his performance in Merlotte's flashing through her mind. She instantly regretted the noise as she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her, a set of blue ones practically glaring. Eric was not happy, but he lowered his eyes from her before turning back to Christian.

"And why, did you not make yourself present to me?" asked Eric, clasping his hands behind his back and circling Christian.

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." he cried. "I'm only new vampire; I'm not privy to the rules and regulations."

"You lie." snarled Longshadow. "I can still smell the decrepit earth you crawled from, centuries ago."

"I will ask again." said Eric, calmly. "Why, are you here?"

"I caught word of something sweet tasting living in the area." said Christian, his eyes raising to where Aurea stood. "I just wasn't sure what it was."

Aurea noticed Eric stop walking as he watched Christian stare at Aurea. He saw her eyebrows frown in confusion as she looked deeply at Christian before turning her eyes to him.

"And where did you hear such rumors?" asked Eric.

"Some stupid rednecks." said Christian. "Said they were here one night when something sweet and spicy almost ripped their throats out. Figured I'd come and check it out."

Aurea's mind washed back to that night when she had thrown one of the vampires through the window, while the other laid clamped to the floor by her hand. She knew she shouldn't have used her powers, but unless she wanted to be gloop, she had to do it.

"They described her to me." said Christian, grazing his eyes up and down Aurea.

"How did you find her?" asked Longshadow.

"I didn't." said Christian. "The little freak found me."

"You shut your-"

"Aurea!" yelled Eric, stopping Aurea in her footsteps.

Eric walked slowly up to Aurea, watching as her eyes filled with rage towards Christian. He calmly lowered his head to hers, whispering into her ear.

"He does us no good dead." he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well, when he's no longer useful, please let me know." she said, still fuming.

"With pleasure." smiled Eric, turning back to Christian.

"Who else knows?" asked Eric.

"Not sure." smiled Christian.

Aurea stepped closer to Christian until she was face to face with him. She saw his eyes close, savoring her smell. She saw Eric step closer in case something happened, but for the moment, he was curious as to what she would do.

"Here's the deal. You tell us what we want to know," she said, trailing her fingernail across his face and lips, "and I'll let your little fangs touch the sweet and spicy blood you crave."

"Aurea." warned Eric.

Christian new it was a trap, but something about the way she spoke to him calmed him, made him want to bow to every order she gave him. Eric noticed the serene look come over Christian's face as she talked to him, making him very curious.

"Promise?" asked Christian, suddenly feeling like he had just snapped out of a daydream.

Aurea smiled and ran her nail across her wrist, letting the scent of her blood waft into Christian's senses, making him crave her. She let a small pool of her blood form at the base of his feet before letting it heal.

"Not many know." informed Christian. "The two rednecks, me, and a nest of vampires living south of Shreveport. Damien is the leader."

"Good boy." she smiled, patting Christian on the cheek before turning.

"Wait!" he yelled. "You promised."

Aurea stopped and looked over her shoulder to him. She saw Eric tense as she turned around, her eyes focusing on Christian intently.

"So I did." she said.

"Aurea-" warned Eric, but she silenced him with a look and a very seducing smile.

Aurea turned back to Christian, her eyes suddenly focusing on his mouth, the image of his fangs coming to her mind. Christian began to scream as he felt a searing pain shoot through his mouth. Eric's eyes turned to Christian to see his fangs growing further and further out of his mouth. He looked back to see Aurea standing stock still, her eyes unfocused to the area around her. Her eyes glowed with fire as Christian's fangs grew to the length of a saber tooth before being ripped out completely from his mouth, falling to the floor into the small pool of her blood.

"Like I said," she said, coming back to the present, noticing Christian looking down to his fangs. "I keep my promises."

Christian screamed as the pain that ripped through his body became too much to bear. Aurea stepped back as Longshadow dragged Christian towards the back of the room, locking him into a metal cage. He came back and bent down, collecting Christian's fangs before nodding to both Aurea and Eric.

Aurea watched him leave as she was left alone with Eric. To be honest, she wasn't sure that any of what she did would work, but imagining it gave her the power to follow it through. Eric came to a halt right in front of her, his eyes looking deep into her own.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun! Here's a new one for ya'll! Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

Aurea was led into Eric's office with a push and a tight grip. He shoved her into one of the chairs before slamming the door behind him, rattling some of the products sitting on shelves. She could feel the anger and annoyance rolling off of him in waves as he slowly paced behind her.

She decided to keep her mouth shut and let him think, or fume or whatever he was doing behind her. She saw the extent of his anger at times and she never wanted to be on that end of the stick. So she sat, fiddling with her fingers as the air within the office grew thicker and thicker. Finally, she heard him stop pacing. She kept her eyes down as he walked past her to lean on his desk, his gaze boring into the top of her head.

"Care to explain?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Not particularly." she said, amused that her mouth had run away from her again.

Eric's jaw tightened as he leaned forward, pushing Aurea into the back of the chair. His hands grabbed the arm rests, trapping her. His gaze turned cold as he searched her soul.

"Don't…..test….me." he growled.

Aurea decided to not be a smartass and lowered her eyes. She had said she didn't want to be at the end of his anger, yet here she was. So she resigned.

"I don't know how it happened." she said.

"How did you do it?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." she said.

Eric stood up and kicked the chair that was sitting next to her, having it crash into pieces as it met the wall behind her. She flinched when a piece of wood flew by her head and slinked back as Eric got into her face once more.

"Explain, step wise, what you thought." he said. "All of your powers are through your thoughts. What you think, you can control."

Aurea looked him in the eye as he spoke to her. He knew what she had done, yet why was he asking her? She grew more and more confused by the minute. If Eric knew what she could do, why was he hunting for information?

"Explain." he repeated.

"You know what I can do. Why are you pushing for this?" she asked.

Eric looked over her face as he ran his hand along her face, trailing down her jaw where his fingers grazed over her lips. He roaved his eyes over her before meeting her own once more.

"As beautiful as you are, I wonder about your intelligence." he said, his words slapping Aurea in the face.

"What?" she asked, earning a sigh of annoyance from Eric.

"I know what you can do. But you don't." he said. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you understand it. In order for you to harness this power you hunger for, you must first understand it, or else it will consume you."

Aurea really wished she could crawl into a hole and disappear. Preferably the whole she had crawled out of after she had died. Ever since she was turned, she was finding it harder and harder to keep things straight. But she realized that even when she was human, things were never clear. Lately it seemed her common sense had flown the coop.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Just explain, what you did, what you thought." he said, taking a casual stance against his desk. "Not for me, but for you."

"I just," she paused, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought back to what she did. "I just remember what he said, what he called me."

"Freak."

Aurea snapped her head up to look at Eric, her eyes flashing with annoyance and anger as he sat there, acting nonchalant.

"Yes." she mumbled. "All I remember was, thinking, I wonder what would happen if I pulled out his fangs. And then I, this warm burning electricity seemed to flow within me, and then, I felt as if my body had been taken over."

Her eyes were clouded in confusion as she thought back to what had happened. She came to realize that the power she had harvested had been from within her, a power filled with excitement and energy.

"I glamoured him." she said, causing Eric to slowly nod in concurrence. "I didn't think, I didn't know vampires could do that to other vampires."

"They can't." said Eric, looking at her intensely. "What next."

"I just remember imagining his fangs ripping themselves from his mouth." she said, her voice a whisper. "And it happened."

The office was eerily quiet since it was past closing time for the bar, and no one but them were there. Eric stood from the desk and knelt down so that he was face to face with her. He brushed her hair away from her face and forced her to look at him.

"No one is to know of this." he said. "Understood?"

Aurea only nodded as she heard the order in his voice. She had no choice but to comply. She was afraid what this all meant. Would she be in danger for this? Would she be hunted for the types of things she could, the things that she didn't understand.

"Go home." he said. "It's almost sunrise."

"Wait, what about you?" she asked as she was pushed to the door by Eric.

"I will sleep here tonight. I have a few things I need to do." he said, not looking at her.

"Eric, look at me." she said, noticing him become distant almost instantly. "Are you angry with me?"

He did not look at her, yet remained staring at the open door. She lowered her eyes in confusion at his sudden change in behavior. She felt rejected and embarrassed as she slowly stepped by him and out into the hall. She heard the door close behind her as she made her way to the front room.

Ginger was still cleaning the bar as she stepped out, her eyes catching the faint ring of the phone behind the bar, the one directly linked to Eric's office. She saw Ginger pick it up before meeting her eyes. Aurea lowered her head and reached out her hearing, making out Eric's voice as clear as crystal.

"_Send in Yvetta."_

Aurea felt the cold ice around her heart shatter as he requested the slut from Romania, or wherever the bitch was from. She felt her chest constricting as she felt the tears forming their way up her throat. She felt Eric's presence immediately behind her.

"What is wrong?" he asked, feeling the sudden turmoil grow within her from his office.

"Nothing that concerns you." she said, making her way to the front door.

Eric grabbed her arm and spun her around, the fresh red blood tears falling from her eyes. He went to wipe them away when Aurea snarled and pushed his hand away.

"Don't…..touch me." she said, her voice low and threatening.

"You do not threaten me." he said, walking up to her.

"Fuck you." she said. "You think you can use me and then push me out of the way whenever it benefits you the most? If you wanted to fuck that genetic disease of a woman all you had to do was say so!"

As Aurea yelled, Ginger had slowly backed out of the room, scared of what the current situation could turn into. Aurea stepped into Eric's personal space and snarled,

"But if you ever…ever think that I will idly sit by and tolerate this shit like the wife you think I am, you're desperately mistaken. I've had enough of cheating husbands. If that's what I have to deal with in this marriage….."

She let the sentence linger to allow Eric to make up the rest. He watched her eyes glowing in anger and passion as she fought for what she believed in. The door from the back opened revealing Yvetta. Aurea's eyes hardened as they fell on the woman of conversation. Aurea turned her eyes back to Eric, seeing his gaze continue to bore into her own.

"Yvetta…." he began, causing Aurea's eyes to lower in defeat. "You are dismissed."

"What?" asked Yvetta.

"I said, you are dismissed. Leave. Now." said Eric, never breaking his gaze away from Aurea.

Aurea watched Yvetta stand for a few more seconds more before stepping out of the bar. Silence once more hung in the air as Aurea and Eric stood chest to chest.

"I did not mean to upset you." said Eric, brushing Aurea's hair from her face.

"Yes you did." said Aurea, looking up at him. "This is all a game to you. Always was. You do it to everyone you meet. But for the record, if you wanted to know the extent of my loyalty to you, all you had to do was ask. The only way this is going to work for me Eric, is if you are loyal to me."

Aurea went to walk away when his hand grabbed hers. She sighed before turning around, her head lowering to the ground where Eric himself knelt with one knee on the ground, her hand held delicately in his.

"I have ever and always been loyal to you. You belong with me and I will do everything within my power for you to remain happy and comfortable. You will never need to question my intent ever again." he said, placing a soft kiss onto her knuckles.

Eric looked up into her eyes before standing back onto his feet. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her against his chest. His lips descended onto her hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him deeper into their kiss.

Aurea felt the want of desire burn through her as Eric nipped on her bottom lip. His hands grazed along her back and below her butt before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He blindly walked her over to the bar and sat her down, her legs still wrapped around him.

Eric brushed her hair to the side as his lips laid trails of kisses down her jaw to her neck. Aurea heard his fangs drop as she felt the sharp points graze over her skin. She let out a deep moan as Eric gently applied pressure, his fangs toying with her skin.

"Do it." she whispered, tightening her fingers in his hair.

She felt his breath on her skin before the agonizing yet satisfying pain rip through her as he bit into her neck. The sound that erupted from her throat surprised even herself, but Eric used it to spurge on, his hands moving their way up her thighs and up underneath her shirt. She felt herself becoming dizzy as Eric continued to feed.

"Eric." she whispered.

She lowered her head onto his shoulder before he removed his fangs. He lightly licked the holes he had left, watching them close up on their own. He looked down to see her eyes heavy and her lips parted slightly. She was breathtaking.

He unwrapped her legs from around his waist and gathered them together, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. He walked to the back of the building into his office where his private bedroom lay just behind the wall.

He gently layed her down onto the bed, watching as her hair fanned out around her. He watched her as her eyes slid closed and the hand on his chest fall to the bed.

"Sleep." he said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm still mad at you." she whispered.

Eric smiled as she succumbed to darkness. He wanted to make sure she fed, but she had fallen asleep all too quickly. She would need to eat once she awoke, and he wanted to be sure he was the meal. She had proven herself valiant as she fought for what she believed in. It was cruel, he would admit, but he needed to know where she stood. She stood next to him, ready to break down anyone who came between them and her beliefs. She was loyal and fierce. She was definitely his Queen.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile! But I'm back with another one for you! I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thank you!<p> 


	27. Chapter 26

The next evening had Aurea waking up with an uncontrollable hunger. Her eyes were open the moment the sun descended beyond the horizon and out of the room and into Eric's office before the night had officially begun.

Her mouth watered as her eyes landed on Eric. He sat at his desk in simple jeans and t-shirt, rummaging through the normal stack of papers.

"You're up early." he smirked.

"Shut up." she said.

She walked behind his desk and turned his chair so that he sat facing her. She crawled onto his lap and slammed her lips onto his, shocking and enticing Eric all at the same time. Aurea grabbed his shirt and ripped it away from his neck. She unsheathed her fangs and buried them into Eric's neck, savoring the taste of his blood as it drained down her throat.

Eric would have been lying if he said he'd been surprised by her behavior. He was attracted to her, there was no objection to that, but this side of her had him deeply turned on. He gripped her waist in his hands as he pulled her closer, as if she could somehow become a part of him.

Aurea pulled away after having her fill, her tongue gliding slowly against his skin, watching as the holes healed themselves. She licked her lips before turning her face to Eric's, his eyes heavy with hunger, and not a hunger for blood. He wanted to take her, right here, on his desk, but she wasn't ready for that. She had just for the second time fed from him and not from a glass. He had to take it slow with her. She had control of the reigns, as much as he hated that.

"Someone's feisty this morning." he smiled.

"I was hungry." she said, trying to climb from his lap. "You did not let me eat last night."

"I apologize for that." he said, keeping her on his lap, his fingers gliding along her thighs. "You did very well."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, suddenly aware of how brutal she was just moments earlier.

"You were superb." he smiled. "But I believe you owe me a new shirt."

"Sorry about that." she smiled, her shyness stirring something deep within him.

"Do you remember what this evening is?" he asked, brushing her hair aside.

"The magister's reception." she said, laying her arms against his shoulders.

"You bought something, I presume?"

"I did." she said. "And a few other things I may not need."

"I do hope it's something naughty for me." he smirked.

Aurea just laughed and placed her head on his shoulder, inhaling his smell. She adored the way he smelt, the feeling of calmness it stirred in her own body.

"Shoes." she said.

"Those can be naughty." he said.

"Knock Knock."

Eric and Aurea turned to see Pam walk into the office, her usual bored tone floating through the office. She was dressed in a hot pink track suit as she came in to take a seat.

"You two look mighty cozy." she drawled, her eyes traveling up and down Aurea.

"What do you want Pam." said Eric, his gaze falling back to Aurea.

"I've come to take your other half so that we can get ready." said Pam.

"Very well." said Eric.

Aurea climbed out of Eric's lap, not before giving him a lingering passion filled kiss that had him gripping her hips with painful intensity.

"I take it you're not angry with me anymore." he said.

"Oh, no. I'm still angry." she said, stepping out of his grasp and towards the door.

"I'll make it up to you." he said, undressing her with his eyes.

"I'm counting on it." she said.

"Oh will you two just fuck and move on." said Pam, grabbing Aurea's arm and walking out of the office.

Aurea laughed as her and Pam left Fangtasia. The drive back to Eric's house was quick. The girl's rushed upstairs to begin getting ready. Aurea hopped into the shower while Pam dragged out their dresses. Aurea dried herself off after stepping out of the shower and put on her underwear before venturing back towards her vanity.

The makeup was done quickly and both girls decided on a low messy bun as the hairstyle. While Pam was pinning Aurea's hair, Aurea felt herself increasingly nervous.

"How am I supposed to act tonight?" asked Aurea, looking up at Pam.

"You are Eric's mate, which grants you respect, but it does not grant you the respect Eric has. You are to be Eric's confidant and arm candy. Whatever he tells you to do, do it." said Pam.

"What's the magister like?" she asked, taking in everything Pam was saying.

"An asshole." said Pam. "But tonight, he is everything a vampire should be. Just, humor him."

"That bad, huh?" asked Aurea.

"Worse."

When their hair was done the girl's got dressed. Each helped the other with the zippers and shoes before putting on the remaining jewelry. They checked themselves over once more before leaving Aurea's room.

Aurea concentrated hard on not falling as she made her way down the stairs. She noticed that Eric was nowhere to be seen and asked Pam if he was meeting them there.

"He said he'd be here." she drawled. "Let me check outside."

Aurea waited as Pam stepped outside. The house seemed eerily quiet as she stood alone at the base of the stairs. She fidgeted with her dress before she felt cold fingers caress the back of her neck.

"You look breathtaking."

Aurea turned to see Eric standing behind her. He was dressed in a very expensive looking tux with his hair slicked back.

"You look handsome." she smiled, brushing off some lint from his lapel.

Eric draped his arms around her waist and led her outside to the awaiting car. Pam was already inside as the two climbed in. The ride was uneventful as Pam continued to play with her makeup and hair while Eric ran his fingers along Aurea's palm.

"When we arrive, greet the magister. Unless you are asked a specific question, do not speak to anyone. This is a political event, so-"

"Basically all the assholes will be there trying to ask who you are and get in your pants." interrupted Pam.

"Thank you, Pam." said Eric, looking at her.

"No problem. Besides, I'll stay with her." said Pam, giving Aurea a wink.

"Only when I am unavailable." he said, glaring at Pam, a sense of a territorial battle brewing between the two.

"Why would you be unavailable?" asked Aurea, feeling her nerves working themselves to a tangent.

"I must converse with the other sheriff's in attendance. Usually this consists of speaking business that should not be heard by pet's or progeny's." he said, earning a glare from Aurea at the term pet. "Or mates."

Aurea turned back to the window and heaved a deep unneeded sigh. She felt her nerves rising within her as Eric drew lazy circles on her inner wrist. The limo came to a stop in front of a rather large and old plantation home. There were guards stationed along the perimeter and lining the entryway.

The limo door opened and Pam was offered a hand by the valet. As Pam left, Eric placed a soft and gentle kiss on Aurea's temple before climbing out, holding his hand out for her own. Aurea swallowed and placed her hand in Eric's, letting him pull her from the limo.

The door closed behind her as Eric led them into the large entryway. A giant antique chandelier hung in the foyer as the sound of laughing and chattering reached her ears. She kept her gaze on the vampires in front of her, watching what they did. She let Eric guide her through the mass crowd to the awaiting magister who sat on a throne like chair at the end of the foyer.

"Why is he just sitting there?" asked Aurea.

"We are to approach and give our respects. Once all guests have arrived, he will then conduct business." said Eric, guiding Aurea up to the magister.

"Ah, Eric Northman." smiled the magister. "So glad you could come."

"I would not dream of missing such an event, magister. I introduce my progeny Pam, and my wife, Aurea." said Eric, bowing before gesturing to Aurea.

"Ah, yes I have heard much about this little morsel." said the magister, standing from his throne and approaching Aurea. "And might I say, she hasn't aged a day."

"Magister." she whispered, confused at his ramblings.

"It's a shame she doesn't remember, isn't it?" asked the magister, gesturing to Eric. "A lot of good times were had many, many centuries ago."

"Yes there were." smiled Eric.

"We must talk later." said the magister, running his hand along Aurea's cheek.

"I look forward to it." she smiled.

"Ah, and ever so gracious." smiled the magister. "Blood and snacks are provided for you. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Eric bowed before pulling Aurea away from the magister and into the parlor room where he grabbed two glasses of blood, handing one to Aurea.

"Where did Pam go?" asked Aurea, noticing that Pam had wandered off almost instantly.

"She will turn up." he said, taking a sip of blood. "Relax."

Aurea turned her eyes to Eric to see his eyes casing the room. His attitude had changed drastically, ever since they met the magister. She took a sip of blood before looking around the room, noticing some glances turn her way. She felt Eric tense beside her, causing to her look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Compton." he stated.

Aurea followed his gaze to find Bill and Sookie standing at the other end of the room towards the floor to ceiling windows.

"I didn't know they were coming." said Aurea.

"Neither did I." he seethed.

She never understood Eric's rage towards Bill, but the distaste radiating off of Eric told her that it must have been something bad. But just as it appeared, it was gone, followed by a feeling of love.

"Come." said Eric, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the other end of the room.

Aurea excused herself as she accidentally bumped into a few people. She had to grab the front of her dress as Eric pulled her towards a group of men, all of them turning their heads as they arrived.

"Eric."

Aurea looked at the speaker and noticed he looked no older than a teenager. Eric bowed to him and Aurea wondered if she should have done the same thing. She remained slightly behind Eric as the two conversed, not wanting to interrupt their greeting.

"And you are?"

Aurea turned her head to see an older gentleman with black hair and deep green eyes. He looked to be in his late 30's in human years, who knew in vampire years.

"Aurea." she smiled.

"Dante." he replied, holding his hand out for hers.

Not wanting to be rude, she placed her hand in his and watched as he laid a gentle kiss on her hand. His eyes reached hers and she could tell he didn't seem all that nice. The evil glint within them spoke volumes.

"And who are you with?" he asked.

"Me."

She felt Eric's arm wrap around her waist as his hand came to a rest on her stomach, gently pulling her into his chest. She saw Dante's face fall as he quickly formed up an apology.

"I am sorry, Sherriff. I did not know she was yours." said Dante, bowing slightly to Eric.

"Go." ordered Eric.

Dante looked at Aurea once more before stepping away from the group and disappearing into the crowd. Aurea watched him go before turning back to Eric.

"Is he one of yours?" she asked.

"He resides in my area yes." said Eric. "More trouble than he's worth."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shh." he said, running his hand along her cheek. "He should have known."

"You can't expect everyone to know who I am." said Aurea.

"If they are in my area than yes they should." said Eric, his tone flat.

"Eric." said the man Eric was talking to before.

Eric turned, bringing Aurea with him. The man he was talking to turned his eyes to Aurea and smiled. A look of love and heartbreak washed over his features as he stepped closer to Aurea.

"My beautiful little songbird." he said, placing a soft hand on her cheek.

"Hello." she whispered, trying to figure out if she should know him or not.

"She does not remember?" asked the man.

"No." said Eric, shaking his head. "She does not."

"Well then." smiled the man. "We will have to change that."

"Aurea." said Eric, stepping behind her. "I would like you to meet Godric. My maker."

Aurea looked behind Eric to see him staring prideful towards Godric. She turned back to the man of topic and grabbed his hand, lying a gently kiss on knuckles.

"I apologize." she said, letting Godric take his hand and place it on her cheek.

"No need." he smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman!"

Everyone turned to see the magister standing at the entryway of the parlor room. He looked around as if he was the King of England, glaring down at his subjects.

"I must regretfully say that it is that time for business to be discussed. If you would gentleman, follow me." said the magister.

Eric turned Aurea around to face him, his face coming dangerously close to hers.

"I must leave you for a time." he said.

"Where's Pam?" she asked, the thought of being left alone among individuals she didn't know making her nervous.

"Do not worry." he said, raising her chin so that her eyes met his. "I will return soon."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before following Godric out of the room. Aurea watched as those of importance stepped out of the room, leaving behind a very select few of individuals.

"Aurea?"

Aurea tensed at hearing the familiar voice ring through her eardrum. She instantly felt anger towards Eric for leaving her in such a deleterious position. She took a deep sip of her blood before turning around.

"Hello, Sookie."

* * *

><p>Here's another! Let me know what you guys think!<p> 


	28. Chapter 27

The sound of her name resonating from Sookie's mouth made Aurea shiver. She heaved a deep unneeded sigh and took a sip of her blood. She scanned the room once more for the traitorous Pam before turning to Sookie.

Sookie looked every bit the southern belle this evening, with her blonde hair curled and prepared into a twisted up do. Her dress, a color of candy apple red that hugged her curves and made her dessert on heels for every vampire in here. She had a gin and tonic in one hand and a large smile showing off her gap teeth.

"Hello, Sookie." drawled Aurea, taking another sip of her blood.

"You look beautiful tonight." said Sookie.

"Why thank you." smiled Aurea. "You clean up well yourself."

Aurea watched Sookie smile before turning her gaze towards the closed doors. Aurea wondered how long a meeting could possibly take. She drained the rest of her glass before walking over to the bar, Sookie close on her heels.

"So, how have you been?" asked Sookie, sidling up to the right of Aurea.

Aurea felt herself smile at Sookie's antics. She felt her ego grow just a bit more at the fact Sookie was attached to her hip. Though she had to admit, if Aurea had been in Sookie's position, she too would attach to the one familiar presence, even though Aurea herself knew no one here.

"I have been well." replied Aurea, taking her glass of blood from the bartender.

"I'm sure you have been." Said Sookie, looking down to her glass. "Is….Eric treating you okay?"

Aurea felt her eyebrows furrow as she looked to Sookie. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little shocked by the question.

"Just fine." said Aurea, looking at Sookie skeptically. "Why do you ask?"

"I just, I know we haven't been on the best of terms…..but I still consider you one of my best friends." said Sookie, looking down at her glass. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

Aurea felt glued to her spot. She didn't really know what to say to Sookie's confession. Aurea herself had tired of the little dispute between the two, and to be honest, she couldn't even remember what they had ever started fighting about. She still couldn't trust Sookie, but she was grateful that whatever had been between them seemed to be over.

"I appreciate that." said Aurea. "And I have been more than perfect. I mean, not all relationships are perfect, they all have their problems…..but it's much healthier than my last one if you can believe it."

Sookie laughed a little with Aurea as a calm silence fell between the two. The sound of the double doors opening caused the two women to turn. The men emerged, filtering like ants back towards their escorts for the evening. Aurea kept her eyes open for Eric, but he was not among the ones to leave.

"Mrs. Northman."

She snapped her attention back towards Sookie, where Bill Compton suddenly stood with his hand placed on the small of her back. He gave her a small bow out of respect before looking back up at her.

"Mr. Compton." replied Aurea, herself giving a small head nod in his direction.

"What was the meeting about?" asked Sookie.

Aurea's eyes met with Bill's and she noticed his lie before it ever fell from his lips. She looked away, wondering what the meeting held that he felt obliged to keep from Sookie.

"Normal business ventures among vampires." he said, sending a loving smile to Sookie. "Nothing important enough to concern yourself over."

"As long as it isn't anything dangerous." said Sookie, smiling back at Bill.

Aurea noticed Bill smile before turning away, his eyes catching her own. She wanted to ask him what the meeting was about, but she figured she'd question Eric about it later. Whether or not he would tell her was another story. Aurea trained her eyes back to the opened doors, trying to find Eric, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone, my little songbird?"

Aurea turned her head quickly to see Godric standing behind her. He had a soft smile on his face as he noticed her panic.

"I am sorry." he apologized. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." she replied, shaking her head. "I just-"

She gave up and laughed at being caught. She turned her head to the ground as she felt nervousness course through her. She wasn't sure how she was to act towards Godric. She knew he deserved an undisclosed amount of respect, especially since he was Eric's maker, but she wasn't sure how personable she could be.

"I was just, looking for Eric." she replied.

"I see." smiled Godric. "He will be out shortly. He and the magister have other business to attend."

"Oh." replied Aurea, looking down to her shoes.

"If you would like, would you accompany me to the veranda?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"I would love to." she said, putting a smile on her face.

She placed her hand in his own and allowed him to lead her outside. The warm summer air blew across her skin, making the hair on her arms rise. He placed her onto one of the stone made seats surrounding a rather large fountain.

"I want to apologize." she spit out, feeling the nervousness rise within her.

"Whatever for?" asked Godric.

"Earlier this evening…..I didn't know who you were." she replied, wringing her hands. "I should have known-"

"Nonsense." he replied. "You have only been freshly turned; it was not possible for you to know who I was. Besides, we are here now."

She returned his own smile before turning towards the fountain. She suddenly had millions of questions running through her mind that she couldn't focus on a single one to ask.

"How has my child been treating you?" he asked, interrupting her speeding thoughts.

"Eric…..he's been treating me like a Queen." she smiled, bowing her head.

"You deserve nothing less." Said Godric.

"That's what Eric keeps telling me." She said.

"And he is correct." Replied Godric. "Eric has confided in me that you suffered from certain dreams."

"I haven't had any in awhile." She replied.

"Do you remember the nature of these dreams?" he asked.

Aurea looked him in the eye before turning them back towards the fountain. She was pretty sure Eric had already confided to him the subject of her dreams, but maybe he needed her interpretation in order to figure out why she was having them.

"They've, they started with flashes, images of the ocean. Eventually, I started dreaming about Eric. At first, all I saw were his eyes." she said, remembering the first time she had dreamed of those blue irises. "They gave me nightmares….the way they would look at me, it was so intense. After I met Eric, I started dreaming of a village, of a woman."

"Was this woman you?" asked Godric.

"Yea." whispered Aurea. "I don't know why I get them, and I never thought anything of them really. But, are they significant?"

She looked up with hopeful eyes towards Godric to see himself, just as confused as she. Though the confusion wasn't as to why she was having these dreams, it was due to what did it signify?

"I believe they are." he answered her. "It seems that your mind wants you to remember where you originally come from."

"Is that where I came from?" she asked. "That little village in my dreams?"

"It is." he answered. "You and Eric."

Silence fell among them as he let her retain the things he had said. He had more to tell her, but he wanted to go slowly, to make sure she understood everything.

"One of my dreams was, of a woman giving birth to a child." she said, looking at him. "That woman was me."

"I'd hope it would be." smiled Godric. "You were Eric's wife, after much dancing between the two of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Eric wanted you after one glance. You on the other hand," he paused, giving a secretive smile. "You just weren't interested."

"Sounds familiar." she laughed, thinking back to when she first met Eric. "Obviously I gave in at some point."

"I wouldn't say gave in. Viking's were known for conquering whatever they wanted. Eric wanted you, so he had you, whether you wanted it or not." he replied.

"I see his personality hasn't changed much." she said.

"Yes, and I must admit that some of his behavior is my fault." replied Godric. "I did not teach him the things I should have."

"There were a lot of different era's you two lived through. If you didn't behave like everyone else, they'd be onto you." she said, trying to ease his guilt a little.

"You truly are a smart woman." smiled Godric, making Aurea bow her head.

"I have….so many questions that-"

"And they will be answered." replied Godric. "In due time. Things that you need to be privy too will be explained to you. As for now, take what you have learned and continue to remember one day at a time. Too much at once is not healthy."

"Is one of those how I died?" she asked, referring to how she had died those many centuries ago.

"That is certainly one of them." smiled Godric.

"Figures." she said.

"For now, my little songbird, I must leave you." said Godric, standing from his chair.

He grabbed Aurea's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He gave her one last look before turning back towards the ballroom. He disappeared within the billowing curtains, leaving her to her new thoughts. Though the silence did not last long.

"We're leaving."

Aurea looked up to see Eric striding out of the curtains Godric had just passed through. She heard the order and authority within his voice and felt it when he grabbed her arm. He dragged her to her feet and guided her through the gardens towards the front of the house. Eric opened the door to their car and helped her in.

"Wait, what about Pam?" she asked.

"She will find her own ride." he said, sliding in next to her and slamming the door shut.

The car ride instantly became uncomfortable with the silence between the two. She could feel that Eric was upset, angry even. Over what she didn't know. She chanced a look over in his direction to see him looking out the window, his jaw tense.

"Is everything alright?" she chanced to ask.

"It does not concern you." he said, making her feel as if she was nothing more than a cheap piece of meat he had dragged along that evening.

She wanted to snap back with something smart and bitchy, but she could see worry laced over his features as well. She decided to stay quiet and let him have his silence. She reached over and took one of his hands into her own. She planted a kiss onto his knuckles before placing their conjoined hands into her lap.

Eric looked over to her when he felt his hand leave his lap. He watched her as she gave a soft kiss to his hand before placing with hers on her lap. He watched her eyes float over to his. She gave him a soft smile before turning back to her own window.

To say he was surprised by her silence would be an understatement. He had expected her to snap back with her own reply, but her silence and her eyes told him that she would let him have his secrets.

For now.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter! I am so thankful for you guys and knowing that you enjoy this story keeps myself enamored with it, which is a good thing! So let me know what you think and enjoy!<p> 


	29. Chapter 28

_Screams entered her thoughts as her eyes focused on the area around her. The village lay under a fresh layer of snow, what looked to be diamonds sparkling in the moonlit sky. The rambunctious laughter emitted from the mead hall fell on deaf ears to the residents of a small house that seemed to be handling their own battle._

"_I will never be yours!" she screamed._

"_You already are my dear wife." he smiled, the smile coming out as more of a sneer. "Were you not present for our wedding only a few short hours ago?"_

"_I'd rather wish I hadn't." she snarled._

_As of the wedding, the two had done nothing but rearrange the furniture and decorations of the home. Vases and plates had been thrown and smashed against walls; the furniture had been uprooted and thrown in all directions. The tapestries that hung on the walls were loosely hanging, some even falling to the floor._

"_We are at a standstill, my love." he said, watching her from the other side of the room. _

"_I do not see why we need to be." she replied. "I will be happy to leave."_

_She started for the door when he rushed over, grabbing her arms and pushing her into the wall. She let out a gust of air as her back met the wall, his face leering inches away from her own._

"_I worked too hard to have you." he said, roaming his hands down her body. "Do you believe I will let you go so easily?"_

"_If you are dead, then yes." she smiled._

"_You are quiet the little minx." he said, lifting her skirts._

"_You have no idea." she said, using her hands to push him away._

_He staggered back a few feet allowing her to rush to the door once more. He got to her before she could reach the handle. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her towards the fire. He threw her onto the floor and covered her body with his own, trapping her against the warm furs._

_He felt pain erupt in his face as her fist met his cheek, causing a rising burning to flare within his skin. He snarled before grabbing her hands and wrapping them in his own, trapping them above her head. He slammed his lips onto hers and pressed his hips into her own, stopping her from moving around._

_He cried out when she bit his lip. He spit out the blood that accumulated before trapping her lips once more. This time, his hand had lifted her skirts to her hips, making sure to keep them grounded with his own. His tongue had invaded her mouth and he could feel her slowly losing her control and succumbing to his temptations._

_Her legs were parted as he settled himself between them. He released her hands from above her head and ripped away her dress, leaving her chest bare to the cold air. His lips attacked her own once more before traveling down her neck to her chest, taking extreme gentility with her breasts._

_She released a sigh of excitement as his hands made work of his own clothes. Her nails dug deep into his back which would no doubt leave scars. Their breathing was heavy as he kissed her once more before thrusting hard and deep inside of her….._

* * *

><p>Aurea snapped awake, her mouth dry and her head fuzzy. She took heavy unneeded breathes as she tried to reclaim her senses. Her eyes quickly took in their living room and the fire burning within the fireplace. She had been curled up into one of the oversized chairs with a blanket draped across her. Her eyes dragged towards the windows, the sun shining high in the sky.<p>

Thankfully the house had been fortified to protect against the incoming sun's rays, allowing those within to walk about in daylight. She licked her lips and looked to the large clock that hung on the wall. 1:20pm.

She leaned back against the chair, her mind rushing back to the dream she just had. She felt as if her face was flushed red as her mind drifted back to the heated passion between the couple. That couple being Eric and herself. It had been awhile since she had dreamt of that time, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation she had with Godric.

She felt the pull of sleep clawing at her eyes, but all she felt like doing was taking a nice long hot bath. She moved the blanket that had been placed over her and stood from the chair. She felt the stiffness in her neck from the awkward position she had slept. She massaged her neck as she stepped into the hallway towards the stairs.

Her feet stopped moving and her head snapped to her right when she felt Eric's presence within his office. She could feel his exhaustion as she crept closer to the doors. She stepped lightly and placed her hands on the doors, relaxing her forehead against the deep mahogany wood. She closed her eyes and sensed his distress. Whatever had been said the previous night had really stirred his emotions, to the point where he became distant.

She opened her eyes and stepped away from the door, slowly making her way up the stairs to their bedroom. The king sized bed called her name, but the hot bath still called to her. She hadn't realized until she sat down on the bed that she still wore her shoes. She sighed before bending over, her fingers clumsily trying to unstrap the buckles.

Her hands were removed and replaced with Eric's own. He skillfully removed her shoes one by one, slowly taking the time to run his hands along her soft skin. She watched him as his hands moved their way slowly yet sensually up her legs, gently pushing the hem of her dress up to her thighs.

He placed gentle kisses along her skin, on the insides of her knees before moving to her thighs. He went to push her dress up higher when she stayed his hands, causing him to look up at her. His eyes looked pleading as she saw anger and sadness mixed together.

"What bothers you?" she asked, caressing his cheeks with her hands.

He leaned into her touch as she gently stroked his face, his eyes closing in comfort. Never had she seen him so conflicted, so easily open to his feelings. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. He spread her legs and crawled up closer to her, laying his head against her chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt his arms tighten around her as she herself wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, something her mother use to do when she herself had been sad. Aurea felt herself growing worried for Eric. She didn't know what to do. He had always been strong and resilient, never letting anyone get under skin.

"I can't lose you."

Aurea picked up the almost silent words as they fell from Eric's lips. She furrowed her eyes as she thought about what he had said. She remembered Godric mentioning one of the memories she would need to learn was the one of her death. When and how she had died was completely foreign to her, but judging by Eric's current behavior, it was not something he wanted to live through again.

She leaned back, allowing his face to look directly into hers. Blood tears fell from his eyes as he looked away from her. She felt the empty space within her chest break; the same spot where her heart used to beat. She wiped away the blood and leaned forward, her forehead resting against his.

"You will never lose me." she whispered.

She felt Eric's grip tighten around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Aurea lifted his head so that he looked directly into her eyes. Whatever he was battling harbored a deep place within his soul. She needed to reassure him that she was going nowhere, that he would never feel what he had felt all those centuries ago.

"Never." she said.

Eric leaned in and captured her lips against his own. He pulled her closer so that her waist met his own, her legs wrapping themselves around him. Her hands held his head as he ravaged her lips, a soft moan falling from her mouth as his lips moved to her neck. Eric reached up and undid the clip within her hair, causing it to fall in waves down her back. His next project was her dress. The collar to her dress was ripped away from her neck, causing Eric more access to the skin hidden underneath.

Aurea made quick work of his shirt and peeled it off of his body. Her hands moved to his belt as Eric pushed her back against the bed. Her hands fell limply to her sides as Eric stood. He grabbed the collar of her dress and slowly slid it down the length of her body. She could feel the hairs on her body stand on edge as the silky fabric glided over her skin.

She watched Eric step out of his pants, leaving him in nothing as he slowly crawled up her body. She shuddered as his soft kisses made their trail, slowly up her leg, along her hip, across her stomach, through the valley of her breasts and to her neck, where his fangs gently nicked.

The two of them slowly moved farther up the bed where Aurea's bra and underwear became discarded. Eric settled himself between her legs as her hands moved across his back, her lips making soft indentions across his neck. Eric grabbed her around the throat and forced her eyes to look into his.

"You will always be mine." he growled.

The fire she saw within his eyes made her hunger for his touch….and his soul. She leant up to slam her lips against his, the hunger becoming too much for her. She felt him bite her lower lip as his eyes lit with a fire she had never seen before. His hands glided down her body to rest on her hips, his lips following slowly behind.

"Eric." she gasped, his name falling from her mouth only enticing him more.

Aurea felt her fangs fall from her mouth as Eric bit into her breast, the pain and feeling of his fangs and tongue massaging her skin throwing her over the edge. She felt his tongue glide over her skin once more before he returned to her mouth, the taste of him and her blood causing her body to overheat.

"Please." she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

Eric saw her eyes brighten as the need between them grew to an intensity he had never felt before. He cupped her face and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on her lips before entering her hard and deep. He felt himself stir as a growl of pleasure fell from her throat.

Slowly, they began moving as one. Her hips rose to meet his with every thrust, the feeling of him so close within her made her cry. She felt something hot and tingly rising within her chest as Eric breathed hot and deeply along her neck. His nose within the crook of her neck and across her skin made the feeling rise as she felt herself coming closer to the edge.

She cried out his name as he brought her over the edge and more. She heard himself growl out her name as he himself reached his own release. Aurea felt the warm feeling within her burst and all she saw was a bright white light. Her vision was gone, replaced with nothing but solid whiteness around her, as if a blizzard had captured her eyesight.

She felt her body warm as the whiteness slowly drifted away, leaving her once more in the dark bedroom of her and Eric's home. Eric had draped himself across her, his head resting peacefully on her chest. Aurea looked down to see Eric's eyes closed as he tried reeling himself back in from the welcomed high only moments ago.

"Are you alright?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"More than alright, lover." he murmured, raising his head and crawling to the top of the bed.

He pulled Aurea into his arms as he settled himself against the pillows. She closed her eyes as she laid her head upon his chest, her arms falling across his side. She could feel Eric nuzzle his nose into her hair and taking a deep smell of it.

"You are just the same as I remember." he whispered, laying his head against the pillows. "Though not as defiant."

"Like on our wedding night?" she murmured.

Eric opened his eyes and looked down onto her. She did not raise her eyes but continued to lie across him. He nodded his head before a deep smile plagued his face.

"You were so beautiful that night." he responded. "The fire that burned within you set your eyes ablaze. You were so angry with me."

She felt his chest move up and down as he laughed, something Aurea had never heard before. It was music to her ears as she heard it, a soft deep melody. She lifted her head to look at him, his perfect white teeth shown within the darkness.

"I believe I had every right to be." she said.

"You dreamt of that night didn't you?" he asked, looking down at her.

"If I recall, you weren't very gentle with me that night either." she smiled.

"You had just married a Viking, my love. What did you expect from me?" he asked, his fangs falling once more from his mouth at the memory of their wedding night. "We Vikings take what we want."

Aurea heard the animalistic growl within his voice as he uttered his last sentence. His eyes grew dark and haunting as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. He snarled before sinking his teeth into her thigh, the gasp that fell from her lips almost sending him over the edge.

He licked her wound once more before climbing between her legs. He went to enter her when she surprised him. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped him onto his back, his head falling off the end of the bed. He growled as her fangs sank into his throat, the feeling of her tongue causing him to grip her arms in a death grip. She drew back and licked her lips, the fire within Eric's eyes causing her to smile.

"We Vikings do take what we want." she whispered, her fangs glistening within the dark before moving down to Eric's ear. "And right now, we want you."

Eric growled at the gruffness of her voice as she ran her tongue along his neck and down his chest before sitting up. She wrapped her hand around his growing erection and guided him to her entrance. Eric felt himself burning with desire as his hands dug into her hips, the feeling of her surrounding him as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their end once more. Eric had the memory of her hair falling around her, her breasts moving as she rode him hard, the curve and lengthening of her neck as she threw her head back to cry out his name as she fell over the edge. It would forever be buried within his mind. Another to fall into many others he had of her.

They both lay exhausted and sleeping as the day slowly ticked along. The sun slowly fell into the horizon as the darkness began to creep in, but as nightfall arrived, neither vampire risked waking in fear of having to remove themselves from each other's embrace, a feeling long been denied to both.

* * *

><p>Here's another! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	30. Chapter 29

The previous week had passed by rather quickly as the nights at Fangtasia wore on. The incredibly loud thumping music was slowly beginning to irritate Aurea. The moment she would step inside, the insides of her brain seemed to want to explode. This night was no different.

She filled customer's orders as they came, not giving any sort of smile or eye contact that she normally did. She was just not into it this evening. She handed a customer his order before telling Longshadow she would be right back.

She disappeared into the stock room and shut the door, trapping the music outside. She closed her eyes and sat down on a nearby milk crate. The throbbing behind her eyes caused her pain, and the images she was seeing did nothing to favor her.

Ever since her and Eric had finally succumbed to their passions for one another, her mind had been on overload. She remembered waking up with nothing but the blizzard of whiteness before her eyes. She could see nothing except faint shadows within the white spaces. She couldn't make out what they were, but trying had caused her severe pain.

She felt as if she were developing a migraine, which was just ridiculous since vampires couldn't get ill, but the pain she was suffering from reminded her of her migraine days when she was human. The pain so unbearable all she could see was light and the very thought of moving made her want to throw up.

She felt her stomach churn as her vision faded once more, giving rise to the snow white blizzard. She tried not to focus on the shadows in front of her, but as she did she noticed they became more defined, and soon she was looking at a small hut with the door wide open. Inside, a young blonde woman hastily preparing supper while the Viking sat in front of the fire, sculpting something within his hands.

The scene had her eyes burning to stay open, and as she did, she noticed the Viking carving what looked to be a cradle, to no doubt house the child that lay growing within the women's bulging belly. Her child. Eric's child. Their child.

Aurea felt herself gasp as her vision came back and the inky whiteness faded. She felt her skin blazing with a hidden fire deep within her. She cried out as a shooting pain ripped its way through her skull. She felt tears falling from her eyes as she leaned against the wall, trying to allow the cold wall to absorb some of the heat that was emitting from her.

She closed her eyes and felt her body become weak as the exhaustion spread within her. She vaguely remembered the door being opened and seeing Longshadow step in. He gave her a glance before rushing out, informing Eric.

She soon felt his familiar hands cup her face as he raised her head. Her eyes slowly opened and she met his own beautiful blues. She tried understanding what he was saying, but all she heard was noise, the noise of waves breaking against the surf. She felt his arms wrap around her as he hoisted her into his arms.

He carried her out through the back door before launching himself in the air. The house was already open when he arrived, thanking Pam as he strode past on his way in. He ran up the stairs and into their bedroom where he gently placed Aurea onto their bed.

She whimpered slightly before resuming her quiet sleep. Eric sat next to her, worry flushing directly through him. Her eyes had been so distant when he had looked into them. He noticed that she had barely recognized him when her eyes had opened. He brushed aside her hair before leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Watch her." he demanded to Pam as he strode out of the bedroom and towards his study.

There was only one person he could call and confide in. He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number, the calmness of the other persons voice soothing him immediately.

"What is wrong, my child?" asked Godric.

"It concerns Aurea." replied Eric.

"I will be there shortly." replied Godric, hanging the phone up immediately.

Eric collapsed back into his chair and hung up the phone. He felt a deep concern welling within him. He had been scared, he would admit, when he saw her hunched in the stock room. Her skin was ablast with heat as he touched her and her eyes had seemed glazed. Something was wrong with her.

Eric found himself back inside his bedroom. He had dismissed Pam, telling her of Godric's impending arrival. Eric had pulled one of the chairs from the sitting area of their bedroom and placed it next to the bed where she lay. He sat back, slouched with one leg crossed over the other, his ankle resting on his thigh.

He watched Aurea's skin flush with the heat that burned inside of her. Her eyes consistently furrowed in pain as she tried to fight whatever evil was inside of her. Her lips moved silently, whispering something his ears could not pick up. One word he did pick out…._död._

Death.

She was dreaming of death, the words falling from her lips were spoken in Swedish. He shook his head in confusion. She didn't know Swedish.

"Eric."

Eric moved his head to the side when he felt his maker's appearance. He slowly turned his head back to Aurea as Godric sidled up next him. He watched Godric kneel onto the bed and place his hands delicately on Aurea's face. He withdrew them just as quickly.

"She is hot as fire." whispered Godric, turning to look at Eric. "When did this start?"

"Earlier this evening." replied Eric, his tone cold and distant. "Her eyes were distant and her skin flushed and hot to the touch."

"Has she said anything?" asked Godric.

Eric only shook his head, never removing his eyes from Aurea. Her face contorted in pain before her chest began to rise and fall with great force. Eric and Godric both stood when she began screaming.

"Mitt barn!" she cried, blood tears falling from her eyes. "Nej!"

Eric felt his body stiffen as her words fell from her throat in a guttural cry. A cry of despair. She writhed on the bed as more blood fell from her eyes. She cried the same words over and over before she quieted down, the word 'nej' being ferociously repeated.

Godric turned to look at Eric and could see the revelation in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that told every story he was feeling. Godric stepped closer to Eric and commanded him to look at him.

"Eric." he said.

"She's remembering." whispered Eric, his voice so quiet Godric had barely heard it.

Godric hung his head before turning back to Aurea. The tears on her face were drying, but the pain was still etched within her face. The two remained silent as Aurea's skin became the paleness it once was. The fire within her was gone, and her face turned peaceful as she slept.

"She is still with us." said Eric, knowing the question hung on both of their minds. "I can feel her."

Godric looked to Eric before washing his gaze once more over Aurea. He left their bedroom with Eric close in tow. Eric informed Pam to watch after Aurea as maker and child stepped into Eric's office. The door closed behind them and neither one of them spoke for a time.

"What is she remembering?" asked Godric.

Godric had an idea as to what she had seen in her dreams, but since he had not come across the two until years later, he was still inept as to what had happened before he found them, all those centuries ago. He saw Eric's resistance to answer, but one word from Godric had Eric caving.

"The night of the wolves." mentioned Eric, his voice low.

Godric remembered Eric speaking to him of that night. The night the wolves took his family. He watched the pain wash its way across Eric's features as he prodded him to continue.

"I had been in the hall with my parents. Aurea, home with the children." he spoke, his voice laden with pain. "All I remember were the screams. My parents blood on my hands, my sisters. The town was in havoc, and the only thing that I could hear….."

The room became pregnant with pause as Eric seemed to shutter in fear and disgust.

"_Mitt barn_." he whispered. "That night he had claimed the lives of my children."

Godric felt his chest constrict in pain. In all of his years in knowing Eric, knowing Aurea all of those centuries ago, he had never known of this. He had wondered why Eric was so keen on finding these wolves, these wolves that they had chased for centuries.

"He had spared Aurea." said Eric. "For what I'm not sure."

"But now we know, yes?" asked Godric, referring to Aurea's heritage.

"I still don't understand how he could have known." said Eric.

"You did." responded Godric.

"Faintly." replied Eric. "It was a childish thought to feed into."

"You were not the only one that fed into that childish thought." said Godric. "Someone else did to, and spared her in hopes of coming back for her."

"I don't understand why or how she's remembering." replied Eric, his head heavy.

"For now, we must help her with whatever is causing this sudden gain in memory, and make sure that no harm comes to her because of it." replied Godric.

Eric only nodded as he eyes flashed back to her pain ridden face as she remembered their children. It was a thought he had long since forgotten, pushed back into the dark depths within his soul. He ran his hand over his face as he moved to leave the office. Before he could grab the door, Pam burst through.

"She's awake."

All three vampires moved up the stairs at startling speed. Eric burst his way into the room, her violet-green eyes locking with his at once. Before he could blink, she had crawled from the bed and leapt into his arms. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms tightening their hold around her own.

He could feel the spasms rake her body as sobs overcame her. He felt Godric and Pam's appearance disappear as they left the two alone in their bedroom. The door clicked shut quietly behind them as Eric continued to hold Aurea.

"Please tell me it's not true." she cried, her tears staining Eric's shirt.

Eric closed his eyes and tightened his hold around her as he walked to their bed. He sat down with Aurea straddling his lap, her head still hanging on his shoulder. He clasped his hands around her face and lifted her head to meet his. Tears of fresh blood still slid their way down her face. In all of her misery, she was still so beautiful.

"Please tell me…" she said, not having the strength to finish the sentence.

Eric had a pretty good idea as to what she wanted him to say, but the renewed pain of his children's death had caused himself to become mute.

"Eric." she begged, wrapping her own hands around his face.

"Yes." he whispered, fresh tears forming their way to her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"I don't know why." he said, looking into her own.

Why would someone kill their children? The better question, how could someone kill a child? She just shook her head and looked down to her lap. Her breathing was still erratic as she tried to calm herself down, the images still trying to burn themselves into her brain.

"Do you know who?" she asked, her head still hanging.

"I've been searching since that day." he replied, brushing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "We both were."

Her head snapped up to meet his, the confusion laced in her eyes becoming all he could focus on. He leant forward and gently placed his lips on hers before standing up, making sure she was held securely in his arms. He carried them into the bathroom where he sat her down on the counter before turning on the bathtub.

The hot water filled the tub as Eric gently removed her clothing, one piece at a time. A lone tear would fall from her eyes every few minutes and each time Eric would wipe it away.

"Was I vampire then too?" she asked, Eric's hands gently removing her shirt.

"No." he said, recognizing her question as to when they both hunted down the killer.

He helped her off the counter and held her hand as she climbed into the tub. She sank down into the hot water before trailing her eyes back to his. She asked him silently to join her, no words needing been spoken. He removed his clothes and climbed in behind her, wrapping his legs around her as he pulled her back against his chest.

The quiet drops of water from the bath were the only sound within the bathroom. Aurea lay enclosed in Eric's arms, her eyes closed as she willed the pain within her head to vanish. The images she witnessed flashing across her eyelids as the pain she felt resembled that of what she had seen.

"I never thought I could feel so broken." she whispered, her voice soft as a breeze. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"What did you see?" he asked, his voice just as soft.

"You really want to know?" she asked, knowing he didn't.

Eric squeezed his arms more tightly as his own memories of that horrific day flashed through his mind. Never had he felt so hollow, so broken as Aurea had admitted. It was a memory he would never forget, though he wished he could. Aurea crawled out of his arms and turned to face him. She slowly crawled up onto Eric's lap, her legs falling to either side.

"How…." she paused, lowering her eyes to settle on his chest. "How many children did we have?"

Eric ran his fingertips gently over her hips before moving her hair away from her shoulders, exposing her neck and chest to him. Her eyes still remained glued to his chest, knowing eye contact would surely be her downfall.

"You had given me six beautiful children." he murmured, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "Four girls and two boys. Severely out numbered."

Aurea laughed at his attempt to lighten her mood, and it worked. Her thoughts conjured up images of little ones running around with looks reflecting those of Eric's. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"All of them had your smile." he whispered, running his hands up and down her back. "The youngest, Finna, she had your eyes."

"Did the boys look like you?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, leaning his head to the side as she nuzzled her own in the crook of his neck. Their children had been beautiful, thanks to her. His mood was deep and dark, a place he did not want to go at the moment.

"Though they all had your personality." he laughed. "Evil and conniving."

"I am not conniving!" she exclaimed, looking back up at him.

"Oh, I believe you are Mrs. Northman." he said, grabbing her face and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "But the only thing I want to do to you right now is make love to you."

His lips were on hers before she could blink, and the water they sat in seemed to rise in temperature. He was ready and wanting for her. He lifted her off of his lap and gently set her back down, letting her slowly sink down onto his growing erection. His eyes fell to her lips as they parted with a slight gasp, with a deep guttural groan following shortly.

He watched her eyes slowly ignite with passion causing the irises to deepen in color. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the feeling of him inside of her made her belly clench in desire. She cried out in immense pleasure as she fell over the edge, Eric's fangs within her neck causing the sensation to be even more explosive.

She collapsed onto him, her head resting within the crook of his neck. Eric felt his inner demons wash away as her skin seemed to meld with his. He gently stood himself out of the tub with Aurea wrapped in his arms. Still wet, he carried her into their bedroom where he placed her onto their bed. She sighed in contempt as he crawled in beside her, making sure she was wrapped up in his arms as he watched her succumb to sleep. Dawn wasn't due for another hour or two, but the night had taken its toll on both of them mentally, especially Aurea.

Eric made sure she was tucked tightly against him once more before closing his own eyes. This woman below him had been his world, since the first moment he saw her. She had always been his outlet, his release from the world. She calmed him…..something no one or nothing had ever been able to do.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I was so pumped for the premiere of True Blood and I hope everyone got to watch it!<p> 


	31. Chapter 30

_The deep cold of winter battled its winds against the home of the King and Queen. The fire inside provided warmth and relaxation for those within. The table within the room housed the family itself, the King and Queen, their son Eric, and his baby sister._

"_Hand me your sister." replied the Queen, carefully taking her daughter from Eric's outstretched hands._

_Eric smiled at his mother and sat down at the table, making a grab for a glass of mead. He caught the eye of his father's servant as she brushed by him, his eyes catching her own._

"_My son." warned the King. _

"_Do not fear father, my eyes still only belong to my wife." replied Eric._

"_And why is she not here?" asked the King, gesturing to his hall._

"_Finna is ill." replied Eric, his tone somber. "She burns with fever."_

"_And should you not be there to help?" asked the Queen, giving her son a pointed look._

"_I was asked to leave." he replied, his tone once again icy._

_The King and Queen smiled as they watched their son fester with the after effects of another fight amongst husband and wife._

"_She is trying, my son." replied the Queen. "You must understand that you are not the easiest man to get along with."_

"_That still does not give her the right to force me from my own home!" he yelled, slamming his fists onto the table, spilling his wine._

"_She has given you six healthy children whilst you've been off scowering the countryside. She deserves her anger towards you." replied the King._

_Eric sneered at them both before standing. He muttered about needing more wine as he left the hall and entered the kitchens. He leaned his arms onto the counters and lowered his head, releasing a deep sigh. They were right, once more. Aurea had done nothing but everything he had asked, and she did so with poise and elegance. She did deserve her anger towards him. _

_A cry from the main hall caught his attention. He rushed from the kitchens to see his father and guards fighting off wolves. His eyes caught those of his mother and sister, dead, blood surrounding their bodies._

"_No." he whispered, sinking down to her level. "Mother…..Mother!"_

_He looked to the sword by his side and unsheathed it. The call from his father alerted him to the animal behind him. The sword slid deep and hard into the wolf's body, which turned out to be no wolf at all, but a man. _

_The dark figure standing in the doorway caused fear to grip Eric's insides. His father's crown held between the shadows fingers. The shadow had smirked before turning away, his father's groans alerting Eric back to the present._

_Time had seemed to slow as he watched the life fade from his father's eyes. The cries of pain could be heard from the village below as the wolves infiltrated homes and took the lives of those less fortunate. Eric felt his chest explode when he heard one scream in particular._

"_Aurea." he growled._

_He ran out of his father's home and raced down the mountain side, his home within his eyesight. The houses around him burned with fire as he raced past them. Eric felt his feet fail him as he saw the shadow from before standing by his home, Aurea held tight within his grasp._

_He could see the tear stains on her face, blood coating her clothes and hair. He searched her quickly to check for any injury, but there was nothing._

"_Release her!" he yelled, the sound falling from his mouth as a growl._

_He saw the shadow look his way before leaning in to her ear. The shadow whispered something to her before letting her go. He was gone within seconds, the wolves following leaving destruction and chaos surrounding him._

"_Aurea!" he yelled, sliding to his knees in front of her._

_She sat cowering on the ground, her sobs racking her body as Eric wrapped his hands around her face, bringing her head up to look into her eyes._

"_My babies." she cried._

_Eric felt his body grow cold when the words fell from her lips. His eyes took in the dried blood along her clothes and hands. Slowly he allowed his eyes to take in his surroundings, most importantly, the inside of his home. _

_Blood layered the floors and walls as he saw his children lying lifeless, their eyes still open staring up into the sky. He felt the bile running through him, wanting to expel itself from his mouth. He swallowed it down as he stood, leaving an inconsolable Aurea on the cold ground._

_He stepped inside and finally allowed the tears he had been withstanding to become free. They fell down his face at record speeds as he knelt onto the ground. His youngest, Finna, with her violet and green eyes, lay as still as the dark sky. Still clutched within her left hand was the small doll that he had made for her. She had been the youngest and most fragile of his children, amongst all the children in the village. She had been left out from child's play due to her size, so he had made her the doll to keep her happy and content._

_He picked up her lifeless body and held her close to his chest. He buried his face into her hair as he let his own sobs rack his body. A deep guttural growl found itself out of his throat as he shouted to the night sky._

Eric found himself standing next to his bed, his eyes watching Aurea as she slept peacefully and stoically. He had dreamt of that night, a night he had long since expelled from his thoughts. He left the room in silence and walked up a second pair of stairs to a locked room at the top of the house.

He remembered Aurea asking once what the stairs had led to. It was a room he wanted to keep locked, away from prying eyes and ears. It was a room of his family's history that he didn't want to share, with anyone.

His home was one like a museum, riddled with artifacts and keepsakes from his heritage, but what lay within this room was a part of his heritage he wanted to lock away, forever.

He shut the door behind him and stood, his gaze washing over all of the portraits and artifacts that lay amongst the room. He found what he had been looking for when his gaze fell on a small wooden box in the corner. He picked it up and placed it on the desk, his eyes suddenly becoming heavy as he opened the lid to see what was inside.

A doll.

A doll that was no bigger than his hand. The hair was made from a horses golden mane whilst the body held hay and straw to give it shape. The clothing was torn and ripped, embedded with dirt and dried blood.

His daughter's blood.

* * *

><p>The clawing hunger woke her from her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. The night sky was bright with stars as she looked to her left to see Eric gone. The bed was empty, but he was somewhere within the house. She rubbed her eyes as she stood from the bed and made her way to the kitchen.<p>

She paused at the top of the stairs as she felt Eric's presence coming from the set of stairs to her right. The stairs she wasn't allowed to venture. She had been told the first time she was brought to the house to avoid the stairs and Eric's office. She had bypassed the office rule….why couldn't she do the same this time?

She took the stairs slowly as she saw a pair of black double doors with glass doorknobs at the top. She paused outside the doors before wrapping her hand around one of the knobs. She paused before turning the handle, feeling Eric's pain and despair from inside. She felt the worry once more rush through her at knowing Eric was still not himself.

She twisted the handle and opened the door slowly. Her eyes slowly took in the room from one wall to the next. Boxes upon boxes littered the room along with paintings, artifacts, and more boxes. The house already was decorated with artifacts from Eric's previous life, but this room seemed to hold the more personal items of his life.

She gently closed the door behind her as her eyes caught sight of a painting against the far wall. There was a sheet covering it, but there was one corner that was left uncovered, leaving Eric's blue eyes to catch her own. She found herself drawn towards the painting, her hands slowly grasping the sheet. The sheet fell to the floor, her eyes widening as she took in the painting.

Eric stood in the back, his Viking furs and crown gaining immediate attention. In front of him sat herself, her eyes shining brightly as her hair fell freely around her shoulders, her own crown sitting upon her head. Her head was directed downward where she held a small child in her arms, the baby's eyes open and gazing into her own. She noticed the five other pairs of eyes looking back at her, the eyes of her children.

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she took in the appearance of her children. As Eric had said, the boys looked just like him with their blue eyes and blonde hair. The little girls had blonde hair like herself, with the littlest one, Finna, retaining the same violet and green eyes as she herself had.

She touched her fingertips ever so slightly to the painting, feeling a deep unwilling pain erupt in her chest, where her heart used to beat. She felt tears run down her face as she took in the portrait in front of her. Such a beautiful family.

To see something like this made her heart swell with curiosity and love. A love she didn't know she could possess. The small faces that looked back at her made everything she was experiencing disappear, letting a calm fall over her. For a split second…she felt peaceful.

Her gaze was ripped from the painting as she heard a growl from behind her, her back slamming into the wall next to the door. Her eyes focused in on Eric's furious gaze. His fangs were out and she could see he was seething with anger.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy defying me." He growled.

She only shook her head, too afraid to speak. She had seen him angry before, but this was a whole new level of terrifying.

"I told you to never….come in here." He growled. "Did you forget?"

"No." she whimpered.

"Then please explain why you are in here." He said, his eyes betraying the calmness in his tone.

"I-"

She swallowed in fear, her words getting caught up in her throat. The words inside of her head made no sense. She couldn't form a coherent sentence. She felt a sharp pain beginning to form behind her eyes as nausea began to creep into her stomach.

"Out." He said, opening the door and pushing her out.

She caught herself on the wall as the door slammed behind her, the sound of a lock clicking into place. Her head swam as fear gripped her insides. She still wasn't sure what was happening to her or why she was getting these visions, and she had no one to help her with them, except not at the current moment. She could hear things being thrown behind the doors, but all she could see was the white snow that enveloped her vision.

The nausea became too much for her, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. She felt her vision waning as her head connected with the edge of the stair, the bones within her body snapping as she made contact with the hard marble as she fell down the stairs. Her body went limp and her vision turned black as she landed at the bottom of the stairs, a final cry of pain falling from her lips as darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Here's another one! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

"_Just couldn't obey me could you?"_

Her eyes snapped open as Kevin's words resonated within her dream. The look on Eric's face had reminded her of the words Kevin had spoken to her the night she died. She realized she did have a problem obeying people.

Her head felt heavy as her eyes swept across the dark bedroom. The curtains were swept aside to allow the light from the stars to shine into the room. She felt groggy and hazy as she lifted herself from the bed to rest against the headboard.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was only 9:30pm. She guessed she had been knocked out for a good two hours or so. She pushed back the covers and stepped into the bathroom. The light made her head hurt even more, but the pain was brushed aside as she saw the marks on her body.

A half healed gash lay across her forehead surrounded by dark bruises along her face, neck and chest. Her arms and legs held the same bruising as the rest of her body. She remembered that she had not fed within the last couple of days, which would explain the lack of healing to her injuries.

She turned on the shower and made it as hot as it would go, the bathroom becoming filled with steam. She stripped her blood stained clothes and let them fall to the floor. She let the hot water run across her skin, her muscles relaxing instantly. Her mind rushed back to what had happened only a few hours before, the anger on his face something she had never noticed before. This was a whole new level of angry, and it scared her. An angry that Kevin had shown her on more than one occasion.

She let her body slowly slide down the shower wall as she pulled her knees to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her knees. The water pelted down onto her back as she thought back to what she had done earlier. She should have known better than to push him. There are reasons why people ask you to do as they say….she was just missing that obeying gene.

She dragged herself up and quickly washed her hair and body before shutting off the water. She dried herself off and got dressed into a pair of shorts and an orange flowy blouse. She dried her hair and left her face void of makeup. She left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, a tall glass of warm blood calling her name.

The house was silent as she came to the top of the stairs. She paused before stepping down the stairs, her eyes glancing over to the stairs she had fallen down not too long ago. The scene replayed in her mind, causing her to flinch. She took the stairs quickly and stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the pitcher of blood and pouring herself a glass.

She looked into the living room and noticed that the patio doors were open, the curtains billowing into the room due to the breeze. The microwave beeped and she removed her glass, taking a rather large gulp. The refreshing feeling washed over her as she felt the blood rush through her veins.

She felt the quick rush run through her before walking over to the open doors. She felt her nerves run through her as she stepped outside, her bare feet feeling the warm concrete beneath her. Her eyes fell on Eric's form. He sat lounged in one of the chairs surrounding the hearth, a roaring fire before him. He looked deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt him.

"Sit." He ordered, stopping her as she turned to go back inside.

She honored the command and sat down in the chair across from him. The fire separated them as they sat in silence. She curled her legs up underneath her as she cradled her glass of blood in her hands, her eyes glancing at the slowly fading bruises.

"You're looking much better."

Her eyes traveled up to meet his own, the fire between them adding a sense of fierceness to his gaze. She nodded slightly before taking another sip of her blood. Her eyes landed on the roaring flames in front of her, the fire warming her skin.

The silence continued on between them, neither willing to say a word. She didn't know how to apologize for this one, and she was pretty sure Eric wouldn't forgive her for it. She took the last sip of her blood from her now empty glass, the bruises becoming more and more minimalized. She needed to leave, to get out of the house and let the night calm her down. Her mind was in a whirlwind with trying to find a way to apologize to Eric and to also figure out what was going on with her.

She stood up from her chair and went to walk back into the house. She found herself pausing in her step next to Eric's chair, the guilt being too much for her to handle. She bit her lip before looking at him, his gaze never faltering from the fire.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand gently grazing his shoulder. "I didn't mean to disobey you…again."

She really didn't mean to disobey; she just didn't realize how angry he would get because of it. Nothing he did reassured her that he had heard her, so she took her disappointment and made her way back to the house.

She stopped when she felt his hand grab her own. She felt the familiar warmth rush through her as his skin touched her own, the calm serenity that fell over her due to his touch. He guided her back to his side, his eyes never moving from the fire. His fingers gently grazed her skin as she stood silently, her eyes washing over his features for any sign.

His hand tightened on hers as he pulled her to stand in front of him. He took the glass out of her hands and placed it on the ground. He pulled her onto his lap so that her legs fell on either side of him. Her face sat within inches of his own, her nervousness making her eyes divert to his chest.

"Look at me." He ordered, her eyes meeting his own instantly.

His eyes were still filled with pain, but it seemed that it was pain from a different purpose. His eyes racked over her face, his fingers gently running over the gash to her forehead. His fingers continued their trail across her cheek and down her neck before resting on her chest.

"These look better." He murmured, pushing aside her blouse to expose her shoulders and chest.

"I think I need a little bit more blood." She murmured, her eyes still fixated on his own, watching as he traced the bruises across her skin.

Eric looked back into her eyes to see her uncertainty shining bright and true. He could tell she was nervous and scared of him, something he never wanted her to be. He wanted her to be able to trust him unconditionally, to be able to confide in him any and everything that plagued her. This time, he was what plagued her, and she wasn't certain how to handle that. He knew he had terrified her, the look in her eyes as he pushed her into the wall permanently engraved in his mind. He ran his thumb across her cheek before pulling his shirt away from his neck.

"Drink." He said, noticing her insecurity flash once more across her face. "Drink."

The second time he had said it as an order, knowing she wouldn't do it unless he did so. His eyes filled with excitement as he watched her fangs slowly descend from her mouth. Her eyes caught his once more before turning to his neck, her eyes immediately finding the vein.

He watched her lip twitch in excitement before she lowered her head, her hair grazing his chest as her fangs slid into his skin. He moaned as he felt her suck the blood out of his neck, her fingernails gently digging into his shoulder. He pulled her arm from her side to watch the bruises slowly fade away, their connection becoming deeper as she removed her fangs from his neck. She watched the holes slowly close on their own; her eyes wide and dilated with lust.

She ran her tongue over her fangs and across her lips, making sure there was no leftover blood. She felt his fingers slowly release their hold on her hips as she leaned back. She closed her eyes at the touch of his fingers running through her hair, the feel of his lips along her collarbone making her mind blurry and foggy once more.

_The fire filled village lay behind them as they ran off into the forest. The screams of the villagers fading as they came to a stop, her legs giving out from beneath her. Her tears stained her face as he fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms._

"_I can't-"she cried, her heart breaking at leaving everything behind._

"_You can." He said, dropping to his own knees before her and pulling her into his arms. "We will live through this."_

_The heartbreak that they had just went through made them long for a closeness they hadn't had in months. The death of their children and close friends and family made the urge for familiar comfort well up within both of them._

_His lips were on hers immediately as his arms tightened around her. She wrapped her own around his neck as his tongue invaded her mouth before moving down her face. His lips made a trail down her neck towards her collarbone where he laid gentle yet passionate kisses. The feel of his lips caused her to moan as tears of sorrow fell from her eyes._

She gasped for air as her vision came back to the present. She heard something snap under grip as the figure of Eric became clearer. She saw that his face was pained as she followed his gaze down to his arm. She saw the bones in his arm sticking out through his skin, blood covering his shirt and her hand.

"Eric-"she whispered, shame flowing through her at an instant.

"What did you see?" he demanded, the problem of his arm temporarily out of his mind.

"Nothing important…..your arm-"

"Will heal." he finished. "What did you see?"

Her eyes met his before lowering to his arm. It wasn't healing on its own, so she figured he needed fresh blood. She went to stand but the grip from his one arm was enough to keep her in her place. She moved her hair from her neck and lowered her shirt even more, giving Eric ample view of her chest, shoulder and neck.

"Drink." she said, placing her hands on the side of his neck.

"Not until-"

"I'll tell you, just please….." she said softly, gently pulling his head towards her neck.

She heard him growl as the sound of his fangs descended, gently grazing across her skin. She bit her lip in pain as he sank his teeth into her neck, the feeling of her blood rushing from the wounds and the movement of his lips making a moan fall from her lips.

"The village was on fire…." she spoke, making Eric pause in his drinking. "We were in the forest, I-"

Eric removed his fangs from her neck after feeling a snap in his arm, his bones healing back together. He looked into her eyes to see them laced with pain. Eric watched as the holes in her neck healed up before sheathing his fangs.

"Why am I remembering all of this?" she asked, her eyes finally meeting his own. "How, what does it all mean? None of it makes sense to me, but when I see what happened, I feel as if there was something that I could have done, something that I could have stopped to prevent any of this."

"There was nothing anyone could do." replied Eric, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You said once….that I was, this way, when you first found me." she said, referring to when he was human. "If I was, if I had the power then…..why didn't I do anything to stop them?"

Eric watched her face and could see the inner torment she was battling with. He once again felt guilty, selfish even in hiding the room from her. He had all of his memories from his past life and he chose to not think of them. Aurea had no choice. Her mind was forcing her to remember, forcing her to bear witness to the things that had haunted his dreams for centuries. She didn't know what any of them meant, only he did, and he was the only one who could give her answers. She was punished because he was too selfish to want to relive all of those painful times.

"I need to-"she began, pausing before pushing away her nerves. "I need to get away…..not permanently, just, for the night. I need to think some of these things out and being here is, not helping."

"Where will you be?" he asked, his tone sharp but filled with an underlying sense of fear.

"I don't know." she said, turning her eyes to his chest, not being able to bear looking at him. "I'll be home by dawn."

She bit her lips before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his skin, the pain of knowing he was part of her confusion beginning to eat away at him. He released his grip on her arms allowing her to get to her feet. She paused momentarily in front of him, seeing his eyes burning holes into the ground. She swallowed before walking around his chair, her fingers placing one last squeeze upon his hand before she let go.

The pain she felt within her body overtook her as tears of blood began to force their way down her face. She had been apart from Eric multiple times, but for some reason, this time almost made her unstill heart want to break. She winced at the pain flushing through her chest as she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

She got into her car and sat, wondering where she would go. There wasn't really anywhere for her to go. She needed answers; unfortunately the only one who could give them to her was just as confused as she was. She started the car and headed out onto the road, nowhere particular in mind.

* * *

><p>Here's another! I've got some good chapters coming up so let me know what you think and maybe I'll upload another sooner rather than later ;)<p> 


	33. Chapter 32

She didn't know if he was home when she pulled into his driveway, but his car and ridiculous music told her otherwise. After she had left Eric, she had found herself parked outside of his house without her even realizing. She hadn't known she had spaced out so much until she had looked up.

She had to hand it to her subconscious though. If anyone knew anything about visions from the past or from other people, he would. She took a deep unneeded sigh, something she felt helped calm her down. She stepped outside of the car and walked up to his house, the nervous feeling once again beginning to rise up inside of her. She raised her hand and knocked, hearing him call out to hang on.

The door opened and closed almost immediately. She had caught the look in his eyes as he saw her on the other side. Terror and shock all mixed into one. She could hear him cursing and talking to himself on the other side. She lowered her eyes in disappointment as she slowly walked back to her car.

"What did you expect, Rea?" she asked to herself, walking down the stairs.

"Hookah, where you going?"

Aurea turned to see Lafayette standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard him open the door due to the conversation within herself, but seeing his raised eyebrow and the smirk on his face made her feel better about everything almost instantly.

"I just, you slammed the door in my face." she said, looking down to her hands before gazing back up at him. "Which, I understand."

"Bitch you coulda called." he said, gesturing her back up the stairs. "Gave me a down right fright."

"I'm sorry." she said, stepping up to the door. "I didn't really expect to come here tonight. I kind of just, drove, and here I am."

Lafayette looked down at her and noticed how conflicted she looked. She was uncertain, about everything she was doing. She fiddled with her hands as her eyes looked everywhere but him.

"You need to talk about something?" he asked, watching her face for anything to make him regret what he would later say.

"Oh….oh yea." she said, nodding her head, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"I don't want no troubles from you….you hear me?" he asked, gesturing to her fangs.

She put her fingers up to her mouth to feel her fangs out and on display. Her eyes darted up to his before she sheathed them back into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel them come out." she said. "If you feel safer, we can, stay on the porch."

"Nah, too many damn bugs." said Lafayette, stepping to the side. "Come on in."

Aurea felt as if the whole world had been lifted from her shoulders, albeit for only a moment. She smiled at him before stepping into the house, the door closing behind her.

"I ain't got none of that blood stuff." he said, referring to the True Blood.

"That's alright, I already ate tonight." she said, looking around his house. "Everything still looks the same."

"It's my palace." he smiled, shimmying his way into his kitchen.

Aurea felt her eyes drawn to a picture sitting on the side table. It was a picture of everyone at Merlotte's. Sam, Sookie, Lafayette, Arlene and herself, all smiling with their arms around each other. Her lips turned into a smile as her eyes slowly began to fill with tears.

"Now, what cans I do for you?" he asked, stepping into the living room, his smile fading as he noticed her tears.

He grabbed a tissue and handed it to her before sitting down next to her. She thanked him before wiping away the blood. She set the picture back down onto the table before leaning back.

"What's bothering you girl?" asked Lafayette, suddenly becoming worried about her.

"You….you see things sometimes, right?" she asked, looking over at him. "Like…..like visions."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, his defense instantly shooting up.

"Sookie." she whispered.

"That bitch can't keep nothing to herself." he said, getting up to pace the living room.

"It's not her fault." said Aurea. "Well, it is but, I'm glad she said something, cause honestly I don't know who else to ask about this."

"You been seein' things?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yea." she nodded.

"This got something to do with them dreams, don't it?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"They're….they're not just dreams anymore. I'm starting to see things….whenever they want to make themselves known." she said, fiddling with the tissue.

"What happens?" he asked, sitting down in front of her.

"It starts with the migraine….like I used to get, ya know, when I was human." she said, her eyes meeting his. "Then…my vision goes and all I see is white, like a blizzard. Eventually shapes take form and then, it's like a movie that plays out in front of me, as if I'm a bystander…just watching."

"When did they start?" he asked.

"About a week ago." she said, her mind rushing over the cause of all of this.

"Usually something like this takes form due to a connection of some sort. Either that or from some kind of traumatic event." he said, searching her face, seeing her eyes slowly turn away from his. "Something specific happen?"

"Maybe." she said, thanking the earth that she couldn't blush anymore.

"You can tell me girl." he said, noticing her embarrassment. "You may be dead an all, but I can still read you like a book."

"Fine." she huffed, her voice low, almost a whisper. "It was after….Eric and I….."

She turned her eyes up to his, too embarrassed to speak the actual words. She was a grown woman for heaven's sakes, and a fucking vampire to boot, but for the life of her, she still couldn't bring herself to say the word. Lafayette seemed to catch on to where she was going with all this, and judging by her reaction, he had been right.

"After you two fucked." he smiled.

"You don't gotta say it like that." she said, lowering her eyes to the floor. "But yes."

"Mhmm." he said, his lips turning into a full on grin. "Was it good?"

"Lafayette!" she exclaimed. "That is none of your business! Last time I checked you didn't like Eric so-"

"Trust me baby, I can't stand the motherfucker. But it would be going against all my gay man beliefs if I didn't admit that he was a fine ass sexy man." he said, raising his eyebrows. "So?"

Aurea felt as if her cheeks would be beet red if she had been human, but the feeling was still there all the same. Horror and embarrassment etched across her face as she laughed.

"He's amazing." she said, looking up at him. "A feeling that….no words could even begin to compare."

"And uh…" he paused, looking up at her through his eyelashes. "How big is the downstairs compartment?"

"That is none of your business, you little slut!" she laughed. "Now I came here for your help, if you're going to just badger me and embarrass the hell out of me than I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright. Sit yo ass down." he said, pulling her back down onto the couch. "I'm sorry. I'll try and keep on topic."

"Thank you." she said, folding her hand back into her lap. "Anyways….I feel like these visions are memories, from my past."

"I heard he thinks you some kind of, reincarnation or some bullshit." said Lafayette. "That true?"

"Yea." she said. "I've got paintings and memories out the ass to prove it."

"Hookah I'm a little confused then. You seem to know….what the visions are and how they relate." said Lafayette. "What exactly did you want from me?"

"I just, I wanted to try and figure out why I was getting them. Why all of a sudden after…..Eric and I….are they making a more permanent place in my life?" she asked, still confused on everything.

"Maybe you is a reincarnation." said Lafayette, looking at her, her own eyes catching his. "Your soul is an old one. Always has been. We just didn't know how old."

Aurea laughed and nodded her head, wiping a lone blood tear from her eye.

"From what I've heard you and Eric were an item back in the day." he said, gesturing to their Viking lives. "My guess would be that, the original soul, the one that belonged to the Aurea then has always lived inside of you. Now that you have found Eric, it's resurfacing, taking over."

"Wait, if this soul as you say, takes over…where does that leave me?" asked Aurea.

"You'll still be here." smiled Lafayette, holding her hand. "You'll just be of two minds."

"That's not confusing or anything." she said rolling her eyes.

"You will always be you, you'll just have an extra set of history stored in here." he said, pointing to her head. "These visions, she wants you to remember. I can't tell you why, but from what I've read, it's usually to help in protecting loved ones. To make you aware of everything that could potentially harm any and everyone you associated with in your life, or previous life."

"When the hell did you become so smart?" she laughed, looking down to the floor.

"I have my demons." smiled Lafayette. "Just like you do. We all gotta deal with the shit we've been handed. For now, you just need to relax, and let whatever is happening to you happen. This is for a reason…..what reason we don't know, but until we do, you just need to let it happen."

"I've already seen things I don't want to see." she said, the tears forming back to her eyes. "Ever again."

"That's part of growing." said Lafayette, seeing her broken face. "What'd you see?"

Her eyes looked into his and she could see his worry etched on his face, but she could also see his curiosity. She couldn't blame him for being that way. If she had been in his shoes, she'd probably be the same way.

"Something a parent should never have to witness." she cried. "Children should never be taken from this earth before their parents. It's not natural."

Lafayette furrowed his eyebrow at her response. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but as he thought back to what she had said, it slowly clicked.

"Your children?" he asked.

"Mine and Eric's." she whispered. "I'd rather watch anything else, but that."

The silence fell throughout the room as the two of them sat there. She ran back over everything Lafayette had told her, about her old soul trying to tell her something, to show her something in hopes for protection. But protection against what? That was her major question. But as Lafayette said, she needed to take the visions in stride, to welcome them. Only then would she get her answers.

"I should get going." she said, grabbing her purse and standing up. "Didn't want to take up your whole evening."

"Nonsense, girl. You know I's is here for you anytime you need." he said, pulling her into a hug. "Just….make sure you call before showing up here in all your vampireness."

"Sorry about that." she laughed, pulling away and looking up at him. "How is…..how's everyone doing?"

"As best as they can be." said Lafayette, noticing how worried she was about asking. "You should go visit."

"I don't think it's wise." she laughed, looking down to her shoes. "I probably wouldn't be welcome."

"Bitch, you need to shut the fuck up and realize that just because you got fangs don't mean you still ain't family." he said, bending down to look into her eyes. "None of us is judging what you are. The man saved your life, it was a drastic save, but needed, and we all understand that."

"His name is Eric." she smiled. "It won't kill you to say it."

"It just might. Looks, all I'm saying is that we're all here for ya. We all just needed time to get used to ya, like this." he said, gesturing to her vampiric nature.

"I understand." she nodded. "It was quiet a…change."

"Ain't no lying bout that." said Lafayette, looking at her.

""I'll visit, I promise." she said. "I just, gotta work up my nerve."

"An insecure vampire." he mumbled, shuffling her to the door. "Never thought I'd see one of those."

"I'm working on it." she smiled, turning to him. "Thank you…for everything. You always were one of my best girlfriends."

"I'll always be your best girlfriend." he smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now get yo ass out my house!"

"Love you too, slut." she said, walking down to her car.

"Hey, Rea!" he shouted.

"Yea?" she asked, turning around.

"You knows you is always welcome in this house." he said. "You feel?"

"I feel." she said. "Night babe."

She got into her car as Lafayette shut his door. She sat in the silence of the night as she ran through everything that had just happened. It felt good to be in the presence of her old friends, to feel the same love being directed towards her as before. She had been worried whether or not Lafayette would accept her. Besides Sam, he was the only other person she ever worried about with how they would judge her with regards to her new life.

As she drove out of his driveway and onto the road, she took his advice and stopped into Merlotte's to see everyone. The only problem was, she could only make it as far as the parking lot. The fear of being judged once more flourished inside of her, making her insecurities rush to the surface once more.

She remembered Eric telling her once that she was a vampire, a strong and fearless animal that could control her own destiny. She had been given a new life…..a new life to do with as she pleased, with Eric by her side and no one to stop her. She gathered her strength from Eric's words and stepped out of the car, stepping through the back entrance of the bar.

The sounds and smells hit her all at once as she maneuvered her way through the back. She smelt Sam, whose smell directed her towards the front of the bar. She stepped past the kitchens and came to the opening to the dining room. The bar was busy as she surveyed the area.

The damage done by Christian had been remodeled and even a few more tables had been added. She saw Arlene's rush of red hair as she moved across the dining room, taking orders and filling drinks. She looked to her left to see Sam at the bar, filling a drink for an already drunk Sherriff Andy.

"Oh my cookies."

Aurea turned her eyes back to Arlene who stood in front of her, her mouth open and eyes aghast as her skin turned a pale white. Aurea herself had been just as stumped, afraid of what she was going to do or say.

"Hi Arlene." she whispered, taking a step backwards in hopes of making Arlene comfortable.

"Rea?"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! Thank you all!<p> 


	34. Chapter 33

"Rea?"

Aurea looked over to see Sam standing at the entrance of the bar. His face still held that mixture of uncertainty. She knew it had been too soon to come in, but she had at least tried. She could at least say she had tried.

"I just stopped by… to say hi." she whispered, her eyes falling on Tara, Arlene, and Sam. "But uh, I see that I still make you guys uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

Aurea turned and walked out the back of the restaurant. She heard Sam shout her name as Arlene told him to hush up. The feeling of rejection once more being too much for her to handle. Why couldn't they just accept what she was? She was still the same person; inside and out…..she just wasn't human.

She cried all the way back to her house. The lights along the perimeter were on as she drove up to the front porch. She put the car in park and sat. She let her hands fall from the steering wheel into her lap, the car still running as she sat and cried. She should have known that nothing would have changed. She had been naïve enough to believe Lafayette in thinking that everyone was okay with who she was now.

"You're so stupid, Rea." She muttered to herself.

"What happened?"

Aurea turned her head to see Eric crouching down next to her. She hadn't noticed her driver's door opening or Eric himself crouching down next to the car.

"Nothing." She mumbled, turning her head back towards her steering wheel.

Eric watched her eyes become distant as fresh tears rose to the surface. She fiddled with her hands as Eric reached in to turn off her car. He pocketed her keys before lifting her out of the car. He shut the door and carried her inside, placing her onto the sofa. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and went back into the living room. He crouched back down in front of her and wiped away the blood from her face.

"Why aren't you at Fangtasia?" she asked, feeling the cold water against her skin.

"Why aren't you explaining these?" he asked, gesturing towards her tears.

"Because they're irrelevant." She said, pushing his hand away.

"You went and visited the shifter." He said, seeing her eyes fall down to her lap. "It's faint, but I can still smell him."

"I just…..doesn't matter. "she said, changing her mind. "He still sees me as a monster so….I won't be going back there again."

Eric saw her conflicted emotions. He wasn't dumb….he had known this women for centuries. The woman had changed…but her expressions remained the same. She had wanted to go there, in hopes of retaining some type of comfort from her human life, but they had rejected her….her only hope of semblance squashed. He placed the towel onto her lap and stood up, her head following his rushed actions.

"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing him walk towards the front door.

"Out."

"Out where?" she asked, jumping from the sofa and running after him.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said, standing in the doorway and facing her. "You are to remain here."

"But-"

"That's not a request." He ordered, watching her visibly stiffen.

He shut the door behind him leaving Aurea to simmer. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, but the audacity of the man made her blood begin to boil. She felt the fire inside of her begin to grow as she ran his words once more through her head. The brashness of them made her stand perfectly still, running them through her mind again and again. She was surprised when she noticed that at least 45 minutes had passed since Eric had left. The words ran through her once more….causing the anger to flare up once more.

'Nothing that concerns you.'

"Bullshit." She said, her hands itching with the power welling up inside of her. "Just because he thinks he's God doesn't give him the right to talk to me like that. I'm his wife, not his fucking servant!"

In her rant, she did not feel the energy fly from her hand, which left a rather large hole in the wall. The flying plaster and wood chips that passed by her head alerted her to her lapse in control.

"Oops." She muttered, walking over to the hole.

She bent down to look through the hole, the living room visible on the other side. She sighed before standing upright again. She grumbled to herself as she went into the kitchen to find a broom. To say she was unsure of if they even had a broom made her laugh. She hadn't cleaned an inch of this place since she lived here.

She found one in the butler's pantry and went back to clean up the plaster and wood scattered out on the floor. Her ass was going to be reamed a new one when Eric walked in. She hoped he wouldn't notice it, but that was like not recognizing the moon when you walked outside.

Her head snapped towards the front door when she heard footsteps walking up onto the porch. Not long after the doorbell rang. She stopped sweeping and stepped lightly over to the door, wondering who would be on her front porch at this time of night…..or morning.

She took a moment to listen. Her ears picked up a heartbeat so the intruder was at least human, but what she smelt told her they were something different. Something inside of her mind clicked as the smell sparked a memory. A memory that contained her very suffering at the current moment. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and opened, her eyes not brave enough to look upon her guest.

"Hi, Sam." She said, her eyes never looking higher than the ground.

"Hey, chere." He said.

"What uh…what are you doin here?" she asked, glancing up at him.

She saw the way he stared at her. His face was a mask of disbelief and guilt. He ran his hands through his hair as he struggled for something to say. She felt her generosity getting the better of her as she stepped aside.

"Come on in, Sam." She said, opening the door wider for him.

She saw his face wash over with shock as he walked past her. He stepped into the foyer and stood in silence as she shut the door. She herself felt a bit uncomfortable, but she was curious as to why he was here. She walked past him into the living room, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"What happened to the wall there?" he asked, sitting down.

"I've told Eric plenty of times I wanted an open floor plan." She smiled slyly. "I've decided to do it myself."

"Yea." He laughed, watching her as she sat gracefully in the high backed sofa chair across from him. "You look good."

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"This place really suits ya." He said, gesturing to the house around them.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" she asked, not being able to handle his comments anymore. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but last I saw, you weren't too excited to see me, tonight or the last time I was in the bar. Now I find you at my house, which last I checked you don't know where I live."

"I uh….this does seem strange, considering how earlier went." He said, looking shameful. "I just uh…..I came to apologize. Earlier this evening, that wasn't how I wanted it to go down….I, just couldn't get my tongue to work. You left before I could try and catch ya."

"It wasn't the most welcoming environment I've walked into, but it was also my fault." She replied. "I should have called….I shouldn't have just showed up like I did-"

"No, chere, you should have. We've all been too stubborn….we all know what you are, but that doesn't mean it changes who you are. Everyone knows that, they're just…they're just scared. That doesn't excuse our behavior though. Me in particular."

"You say that…..but you didn't see Arlene's face." She muttered. "She's not used to it, she never will be. I'm a vampire….and we all know how she feels about them."

"Look, screw Arlene, alright? My point is, you shouldn't have been treated that way. No matter what. You were a part of that family…..hell ya still are." He said, referring to everyone at Merlotte's. "You're just….a little different than you used to be."

"Thanks, Sam." She said, her lips twitching into a smile. "At least I know I have you and Lafayette…..really I think that's all I need. It's been hell not talking to you. We kind of left things weird and…..I've wanted to go back and talk to you but I…..I was scared."

"Well, you shouldn't be. Not anymore." He said, leaning forward and grabbing her hands in hers. "I've missed you chere."

"I've missed you too." She smiled, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "God why am I so emotional!"

She laughed as she stood up and grabbed another towel from the kitchen. While she was wiping away her tears, a curious thought popped into her head.

"Hey Sam?" she asked, walking back into the living room. "How did…how'd you find where I lived?"

"I've always known." He said, his eyes betraying him.

"Dead or alive I can still tell when you are lying to me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He ran his hands through his hair, a trait he always used when he was nervous about something. A particular smell caught her nose as she cocked her head to the side. She sniffed the air before narrowing her gaze, his own lowering to the ground.

"You're here because of Eric." She said, the pieces falling together. "Aren't you?"

"You guys do have a good sense of smell." He muttered. "Look, he was worried about you, okay? All he wanted-"

"I don't need him fighting my battles for me, Sam. You know what that makes me look like?" she asked, her anger getting the better of her once more. "It makes me look pathetic, that I have to run to him like some little cry baby whenever someone hurts my feelings. It's insulting!"

"I don't see it that way. Look, he was worried about you…." He said, stopping when he saw how angry and upset she was. "He loves you, chere."

"That's not the point." She winced as one of the glass vases on the mantle burst into pieces. "Fuck."

"It is the point." He said, getting up and stepping over the glass. "You know how long I have waited to see you happy? For the first time in our fucked up lives, I've never seen you this happy."

"Do I look happy to you right now?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

"Yes." He said, his lips turning into a smile. "You've never showed this much emotion before. It's because you're finally in a place where you can be yourself, to be who you used to be before Kevin…..you're upset right now because Eric is making sure you are okay. You've always hated when someone got into your business…..but with Kevin….you could have cared less. You were such an empty shell then…..but now…..I've never seen you so beautiful."

"I wouldn't go that far." She mumbled, lowering her head to the ground.

"You doubt yourself way too much, chere. You always have. You're a beautiful woman, and with Eric, you're finally able to be who you want to be. This is your chance, chere, to leave behind these insecurities you hardened yourself to believe in, and to get out and be who you always wanted to be." He said, pushing her hair away. "You deserve everything you have right now….and even thought I still have mixed feelings about him…I think Eric has done a wonderful job in helping you become that bright person I've always loved. He just wants you happy, chere…..that's the only reason he came to see me. And I'm glad he did."

"You really do know how to make me cry." She said, wiping away her tears once more.

"I don't mean to…I just want to get it through this thick skull of yours that there are people here for you. Me, Lafayette…..Eric?" he said, causing her to look at him.

"Did he say something to you?" she asked, her gaze accusing.

"What? No…..he just….he figured that….there's some things that he doesn't understand about you." Said Sam.

"Like what?" she asked, immediately intrigued.

"Well, first and foremost, he doesn't understand why you aren't talking to him." said Sam. "He doesn't understand that sometimes you need time to yourself….to get lost and allow whatever is bugging you to settle. He's kind of upset you left him tonight."

"He told you this?" she asked.

"What we can't talk about ya?" smiled Sam.

"No offense or anything but, Eric isn't the buddy buddy kind of guy." She laughed.

"He is when it comes to you." Said Sam, remembering Eric's concern for her. "I've never seen him so…..human before. Will ya just….reassure him of some things. He seems a bit distraught…kind of creeps me out a bit."

They both laughed as Aurea hugged Sam. It was so good to have him back in her life. To at least know that he didn't judge her or recoil from her. To know she was still the same old person to him made her feel all the more better.

"I better get going." he said, pulling away from her. "Gotta go close the bar down."

"Ok." she said, stepping away from him.

"Do you…..you wanna come with?" he asked.

"Oh….no." she said, shaking her head. "I ain't…give me a little bit of time."

"Sure thing, chere." he said, stepping forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Just let me know when you wanna come back."

"I will." she said, following Sam to the front door. "Sam, I….thank you."

"Don't mention it, chere." he said, stepping onto the porch. "I'll see ya later, huh?"

"Yea." she smiled, holding onto the door.

She watched him walk off the porch to his car. She started shutting the door when she saw him pause and turn around.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I love you." he said." You know that right?"

"I know." she said, feeling the tears well up once more. "I love you, too."

Sam smiled before turning back to his truck. She watched him drive down the driveway and disappear into the night before closing the door. She leaned her head against the door before wiping away her tears.

"Grow a pair, will you Rea?" she spoke to herself.

She really did need to stop being so emotional. Crying never got her anywhere before. She went back into the living room and began picking up the remnants of the glass vase that she had broken. It had been awhile since she had used any of her power. In truths she had almost forgotten about it, until tonight. Emotion was definitely a trigger.

"Remodeling?"

Aurea gasped and turned to find Eric standing in the entryway to the living room, his eyes focusing on the rather large hole in the wall and the broken glass shards in her hands.

"Maybe." she said, going to the trash. "What's it to ya?"

"Just imagining the bill." he said, watching her as she cleaned up. "Everything alright?"

She turned to see him standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets watching her every move with precision and calculation. He was examining her, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Everything's fine." she said, remembering back to what Sam had said about Eric.

'_Reassure him of some things.'_

She leaned the broom against the counter and walked over to him. She watched his eyes go soft as she approached, trying to understand her every move. She gently placed her hands on his chest before standing on her tip toes to place a soft yet gentle kiss to his lips.

She pulled away to see his eyes. She smiled in response to his own, running her hands along his face. She looked into his eyes once more before slapping his face, the brunt of her hand forcing his head to the side.

"Nice to see you're still feisty as ever." he replied, rubbing his cheek as he turned back to her.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me." she said, her face stern. "Understood?"

Eric allowed his usual smirk to caress his face as he found himself nodding to her request. He enjoyed seeing her defiant and strong…..it was what she needed, it was what she needed to embrace in order for her to be who she needed to be. A warrior.

"Now, that I've said that." she said, running her hand along where she hit him before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied, brushing his own lips against hers.

It would take the two of them some time…..but eventually they would work out all of their kinks. Of course, once one bridge is overcome, another always seems to appear on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile...but here's a new one for you all! Let me know what you think! Loves!<p> 


	35. Chapter 34

_He had been missing for 15 years…..the one man she would ever and only love…..her Eric. _

_After the village had burned, Eric had made a personal sacrifice to the Gods that he would do everything within his power to hunt down the man who had torn his heart in two. He had left with a small contingent of men heading south…..and that was the last she had ever seen of him._

_She remembered his eyes boring into hers, telling her to remain in the woods within the small hut they had built and now called home. She had pleaded to go with him, to aid him in finding the murderer of her children, but he refused her to go._

"_You are much too valuable to me." He said, his hands cupping her face. "I could not bear the thought of harm befalling to you."_

"_And what am I to believe while you are away?" she asked, her tone pleading. "How will I know you will come back to me?"_

"_You will know…here." He said, placing his hand on her chest, directly over her heart. "Please, for once, do as I say. I cannot bear this journey unless I know that you are safe."_

"_I do not want to lose you." She cried, her head falling onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her._

_They held each other tight as the morning dawn creeped over the horizon. The men waited for their King just outside the hut, armor and weaponry at the ready. Eric pulled her from his arms and looked into her eyes._

"_I will return to you." He said, gazing into her eyes. "You have my word….and my heart."_

_His strong back walking out of the door was the last image she had of him. Those cold long years had her certain he was gone from the earth…..but the feeling within her heart told her otherwise. Her heart refused for her to believe in his death._

_It wasn't until that one unnaturally warm summer's night when she felt her heart would surely stop beating. The knock on her door startled her into reaching for her sword hidden next to the fireplace. She gripped the handle and stepped over to the door._

"_Who is there?" she called out._

"_Gissning."_

_She heard the word from the mouth of the one person she had fought to not give up on. She ripped open the door to see the blue eyes that she had dreamt of for the last 15 years gazing back at her, his face adorned with the same irritating smirk that she had grown to love._

"_What trickery is this?" she asked, her eyes still refusing to believe what her heart told her to be true._

"_I believe I had told you I would return to you." He said, walking into the house. "Oavsett vad."_

_She backed away as he stepped into the house, her eyes never leaving his face. After 15 years, he had failed to age even a day. His skin, his hair, his eyes remained the same, never changing, though his eyes felt colder to her as he gazed down on her. _

"_Who are you?" she whispered, fear overtaking her voice._

_He only smiled at her as he stepped closer to her. He backed her against the fireplace, her back coming into contact with the sharp stones. She felt his cold hand grip her own, releasing the sword she had held in a vice grip._

"_You won't be needing this." He whispered, throwing the sword off to the side._

"_What do you want?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears._

"_That is a silly question my love." He said, running his hand gently over her face. "You have not aged a day."_

"_Neither have you." She said._

"_I believe now…."he said, looking into her eyes. "You are something much more valuable."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, his face inching closer and closer to hers._

_He only smiled as his hands reached to her neck. He brushed aside her hair and lowered his head to the crook of her neck, his eyes closing as he inhaled her scent._

"_You smell more ravishing than I could have imagined." He said, feeling her tense as his fangs descended._

_She heard something click as she tried looking at him. She shivered as she felt something sharp drag against her skin, her pulse racing faster and faster as the demon in front of her toyed with her. She felt a growl rise within his chest before an excruciating and blinding pain coursed through her neck._

The scream woke her from her sleep, causing her to shoot out of bed. She looked around the room to find it empty, the sun only sinking beneath the horizon moments ago. She swallowed and realized that it was herself that had been screaming. She ran her hand over her face before getting out of bed.

She filled up the bath tub and sank into the hot water, her muscles instantly relaxing. The visions were coming at a more advanced rate, and she had tried taking Lafayette's advice to just let them come, but when they happened every other minute, it was difficult to do anything other than sit in the living room and stare.

She felt a crushing feeling inside of her chest as she soaked. She had had it since she had woken up. A feeling that today was not going to be like any other day.

She drained the tub and got out, dressing into a pair of jeans and a black loose shirt. She dried her hair and pulled it to the side of her head, tying it into a low ponytail. She grabbed her sandals and put them on before making her way down the stairs.

Eric had asked for her to come to the club tonight to help him with paperwork. She was glad that they were closed since the music did nothing but shoot unwanted pain through her head. Even though staring at paper wasn't anything she wanted to do either.

She made herself a glass of blood and drank it before grabbing her keys and stepping out the door. The night sky itself was even dark and dreary, the clouds hiding most of the moon and stars. She got into her car and set off towards Fangtasia, windows down allowing the fresh humid air to flow around her.

She was getting close to Fangtasia when she felt something cold ripple through her. She felt nausea run through her as she quickly pulled off to the side of the road. She braced herself for a vision, but nothing came. Another cold ripple ran through her as she heard an agonizingly horrid scream float through the air.

She turned her head to the left and listened once more, trying to hear where the scream was coming from. She heard the scream once more before catching a familiar scent. She got out of her car and took off running towards the screams, the familiar scent leading her way.

She didn't know how long she had been running until she came to a dead stop, her mouth dropping open at the scene before.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Bill's head snapped up, the shock at her presence showing on his face. He was bent onto the ground with Sookie in his arms, her whole body drenched in blood while her back itself looked of sliced meat.

"How did…" he began before Sookie screamed in pain.

Aurea cried out herself as Sookie's screams pierced her ears, making her crumble in pain. She covered her ears with her hands and fell to the ground, slowly feeling blood seep its way out of her ears. The ringing faded away as she focused her eyes on Bill lifting Sookie from the ground.

"We need to see Eric." pleaded Bill, looking down at Aurea.

Aurea took in Sookie's appearance once more before crawling back up to her feet. She looked at Bill before slowly nodding.

"I'll run ahead and tell him." She said.

"Thank you." Said Bill, his voice laced with worry.

Aurea watched him run back to Sookie's car before she turned and headed back towards the direction of Fangtasia. She felt the tree branches scratch her face as she neared the woods, Fangtasia's glowing sign leading her way.

She stopped outside the building before charging through the door. The bar was empty as she made her way towards Eric's office. She went to grab the handle to the hallway door when it opened, Eric leading behind.

"What is wrong?" he asked, stepping into the bar and walking over to her.

"Bill is on his way here with Sookie. She's been attacked." She said, watching Eric look her over.

"I meant with you." He stated, noticing the dried blood around her ears.

"I don't know." She said, wincing as the front door to the club burst open.

"Eric!

They both turned their heads to see Bill rush in with Sookie hanging limply in his arms. He placed her down onto one of the couches, causing Sookie to cry once more out in pain. Aurea cried out and crumpled down to the floor once more in pain as her ears felt as if they would burst. Eric bent down to the ground and looked her over, noticing her ears bleeding once more.

"What is-"

"Eric….I'm fine." She insisted. "We need to help Sookie."

Eric looked her over once more before helping her stand. He guided her over to the stools and sat her down on one before grabbing a towel.

"Eric, please!" shouted Bill, beginning to get confrontational with Eric.

"You forget where you are, Bill, and who you are talking to." replied Eric, gently wiping away the blood.

"Eric." said Aurea, taking his hand into her own. "I am fine. Please…."

Eric nodded before turning away from her and going into his office. Bill watched him disappear, his face growing with furiousness.

"Where is he going now?" he exclaimed, beginning to pace the floor.

"He's getting the doctors number." she said, her tone just as icy. "May I recommend that you calm down before you do something stupid?"

Bill turned his head at her, unnerved that she had the audacity to talk to him like she did. But then he remembered who she belonged to and quickly backed down. He went back over to Sookie and kneeled next to her. He went to grab her hand but Aurea interrupted him again.

"Could I ask that you not touch her?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"I want to make sure that-"

"We both know she is not alright, but at the moment she is quiet and I would like to enjoy that sound for a little bit longer." she said, dabbing the blood from her ears.

"How did you find us?" asked Bill, his questioning tone looking Aurea up and down.

"I heard her scream." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus her smell….hard not to notice."

"You heard her all the way here, in Shreveport?" asked Bill, looking at her in disbelief.

Aurea shrugged her shoulders, not really in the mood at the moment to try and understand anything. Had she really heard Sookie scream all the way in Bon Temps?

"The good doctor has been called and is on her way." said Eric, striding out of the back.

"Thank you." replied Bill, nodding his head in gratitude towards Eric.

Eric pulled his gaze from Sookie back to Aurea. Her back was slouched as she gently rubbed circles into her temples, trying to alleviate whatever pain she was going through. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he questioned, his tone laced with concern.

"As long as she doesn't scream." she said, closing her eyes.

"Then I suggest you go and wait in the office." he replied, helping her from the stool.

She opened her eyes and noticed that the doctor had entered the room. She nodded her head at Eric, understanding that there would be more screaming yet to come. She grabbed her towel and walked towards the back hallway doors.

"Can I ask that you stay with her?" asked Bill, his eyes searching for her own, causing her to stop.

"I wish I could Bill." she said, turning to him. "I'm afraid though her screams are too much for me."

She smiled apologetically before turning back towards the door. She almost ran into the doctor as she side stepped quickly out of her way.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"No problem, dear." said the doctor, smiling to her as she walked by.

"Glad you could join us, doctor." replied Eric.

"Fuck off, fanger." replied the doctor, causing Aurea to giggle as she turned back to the door. "Where's the problem?"

Aurea shut the door to the club behind her before walking into Eric's office. She shut the door behind her and took a seat in the chair behind Eric's desk. She closed her eyes and leaned back, propping her legs on top of his desk. She laid the cloth across her eyes, trying to fight off the enormous headache she was developing.

Her moments of piece didn't last long as the office door opened, Eric striding in with Bill on his heels. Eric raised an eyebrow at her after seeing her sitting in his chair. She just smiled and closed her eyes again, listening to them talk.

"So…what did this?" asked Eric, looking down on Bill.

"All I know is that it was a head of a bull." He said.

"A bull?" asked Eric, walking towards his desk.

"That's what she said." said Bill. "It was dark. It all happened in seconds."

"So you didn't see this, uh, bulled man?" asked Eric.

"No." said Bill, his inner guilt beginning to consume him.

"And you gave her your blood?" asked Eric.

"It didn't work." said Bill, confusion written on his face. "Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"Surprisingly no." he said, pushing Aurea's feet off of his desk and pulling her up. "Pam….Chow."

Eric sat down in his chair before pulling Aurea onto his lap. She let out a huff as Eric pushed aside her hair, his eyes falling back to the dried blood around her ears.

"I had thought over a thousand years I had seen everything there was to see." he said, Pam and Chow entering the office and standing behind Bill.

"Search the woods around highway 71." he ordered.

"He can do it." drawled Pam. "I'm wearing my favorite pumps."

"Du hörde vad jag sa." he said.

Aurea felt her ears twitch as the meaning of the sentence flashed through her mind, 'you heard what I said.' Her eyebrows furrowed as she quickly realized she had just understood Swedish. Her confused eyes looked back up to see Pam's glare before she turned and walked out of the office.

"She is extremely lazy….but loyal." he replied, his hand rubbing smooth circles across her back. "How's yours? Jessica."

Aurea turned to look back at Eric, a little put off at his attempt at small talk. She raised her eyebrows before turning back to Bill, smiling as he described the actions of a teenager.

"It's good to see you two bonding." smiled Aurea, leaning back against Eric. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent father."

"I have to get back to Sookie." said Bill, glaring at Aurea before walking out of the office.

Sookie's scream erupted through the building as Aurea once again cried out in pain. Eric jumped out his chair and slammed his office door shut, blocking out Sookie's cries of pain. Aurea stayed curled up on the floor, tears falling from her eyes as she leaned herself back against the wall. They both felt Bill's address for them to come out of the office and see Sookie who was now sleeping.

"You stay here." he said, reaching for the handle of the door. "We will talk about this later."

"Looking forward to it." she replied.

She could feel him roll his eyes as he stepped out of the office, the door slamming behind him. She sighed and threw down the towel, her eyes grazing over the office. Had she really heard Sookie's cry all the way in Bon Temps? And since when did her hearing become so damn sensitive. It was like someone jamming a nail into her eardrum.

The night was still somewhat young, but all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed and start the night all over again. That distressed feeling she felt within her chest still remained…..and would grow to a sinking feeling as the night wore on.

* * *

><p>Here's a new one! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	36. Chapter 35

The throbbing behind her eyes was what woke her from her sleep. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, or climbing into a coffin for that matter, but the red ceiling above her told her she was currently lying in Eric's coffin. She reached her hand out and pushed the lid open, wincing as the fluorescent lights blinded her momentarily. She sat herself up, feeling her head rush with dizziness.

"Sleeping beauty is awake at last."

"Morning, Pam." said Aurea, looking over to see Pam sitting at Eric's desk. "You look nice."

Pam raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked down at her outfit, a blue form fitting dress and heels to die for. She shrugged before looking back at Aurea, an already knowing look on her face.

"I always do." she drawled. "You on the other hand…..well…..you could use a night at a spa."

"I know I look like shit, thank you." laughed Aurea, slowly crawling out of the coffin. "Where's Eric?"

"Having words with the dumbo blonde out front." said Pam, inspecting her fingernails.

"How is Sookie?" asked Aurea, running her hands through her hair.

"Alive…..and still annoying as shit." said Pam.

"She isn't that bad." mumbled Aurea, turning to go to the bathroom.

"At the current moment she is." said Pam.

Aurea laughed before walking out of the office, making her way to the bathroom. She saw the dried blood around her ears and neck and shivered when she remembered the pain from Sookie's screams. She turned on the cold water and washed her face, taking time to get rid of some of the blood. She would have to wait till she got home to really get rid of the blood stains, but for now, the cold water did wonders in waking her up.

She turned off the water and dried off her face. She ran her hands through her hair once more before tying it into a low bun, making sure her ears were covered. She was wiping the dark marks from beneath her eyes when she heard Sookie yelling. She checked herself over once more before leaving the bathroom, catching Eric's voice from his office. She stepped in quietly behind everyone, leaning against the doorframe as her eyes caught Eric's.

"How could you leave him down there in his own filth!?" yelled Sookie.

Aurea furrowed her brows as her eyes turned from Sookie to Eric, seeing his eyes dart away from hers before they could make contact. She crossed her arms as she listened in on Sookie as she continued to yell.

"He is my friend and you will release him!" she yelled, turning to Bill. "And you better not have known anything about this."

"I will let him go only if you agree to do me an immense favor." said Eric.

"No." replied Bill. "She will do nothing for you."

"What do I have to do?" asked Sookie.

"Sookie!" exclaimed Bill.

"The vampire sheriff of Dallas has gone missing. I would like for you to use your ability to try and find him." said Eric, feeling Aurea's eyes bore into him.

"She will not go." said Bill.

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." said Sookie, turning back to Eric. "I want $5,000 dollars."

"Your human is getting cocky." said Eric, his eyes narrowing on Sookie.

"She'll take $10,000 and I go with her." replied Bill.

"No." replied Eric.

"$10,000 and Bill comes with or there's no deal." said Sookie, raising her chin.

"You surprise me." he replied. "And that is a rare quality in a breather."

"You disgust me." replied Sookie.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." smiled Eric.

"I prefer cancer." she said.

Eric laughed before turning around, pressing a button and speaking into the intercom. Aurea's ears picked up the soft spoken words by Eric, furrowing her brow as she understood the words, 'bring him in'. She unfolded her arms and stepped into the office, walking up to Eric.

"Who?" asked Aurea, speaking softly as she stepped up to Eric, her back to Sookie.

"When did you get here Rea?" asked Sookie, stepping up to Aurea.

Aurea ignored Sookie as she stared at Eric. She noticed his eyes glaze over as he avoided her question. She felt Sookie grab her arm, forcing her to look at her. Before Sookie could speak, the door opened and Lafayette was thrown into the room.

Aurea's eyes widened as she took in the state of Lafayette. He was bloodied and bruised and smelled horrific as Pam came in behind him. Sookie rushed over to him and knelt down, checking to see if he was alright.

Aurea turned her wide eyes back to Eric, hurt and disgust showing straight through. He noticed her eyes beginning to glow as the anger inside of her built.

"I swear Eric, if you hurt him in any way." warned Sookie, helping Lafayette stand.

Aurea shook her head at Eric before turning away from him. Her eyes landed on Lafayette and she felt her heart soften. She couldn't believe Eric had done this to her best friend. She caught Lafayette's eyes and he shook his head in understanding….he knew she had nothing to do with this.

Aurea had to get out of there. There was too much that had just happened running through her mind that she couldn't be anywhere near Eric right now. He had gone too far, stepped too far over that line to ever have her forgive him for this. She glared one last time at Eric before striding from the office, but Sookie of course, once more, always had to have the last word.

"Did you know about this Rea?" she asked, her sense of entitlement shining through. "Cause if you did I swear I'll"

Aurea flashed her fangs and hissed as she got right up in Sookie's face, centimeters between the two. Sookie gasped and stood back in fear as she and Lafayette noticed Aurea's eyes glow a bright color of violet and green.

"Do not threaten me." she hissed, seeing Sookie gasp in surprise. "I didn't know about any of this. And for your safety honey….I would lose the self-entitlement you think you so deserve. It'll get you killed real quick."

"Det är nog." replied Eric, his voice hard and stern. _(That's enough)_

Aurea heard the command reverberate through her mind as she stepped back away from Sookie, her gaze turning towards Eric. She saw his hard eyes glaring at her, but she wasn't afraid. Not anymore. She was pissed at him, and no simple command was going to make her back down, even if he was her maker.

Her eyes roamed back to Sookie, seeing her confused stare moving back and forth between her and Eric. She hissed once more before sheathing her fangs. She looked to Lafayette once more before smiling lightly. He smiled back at her before she turned and glided out of the office, her mind burning as she felt Eric trying to call her back.

She blocked him out of her mind and ignored his calls as she hauled ass out of Fangtasia. She remembered quickly that her car was still sitting on the side of the road and not parked in the parking lot. She growled before speeding off into the night, coming to a stop as she found her car exactly where she left it. She climbed in and started it up, turning the car to a hard left as she turned around, speeding home.

She threw the front door open, causing it to slam into the wall leaving a nice sized dent. She slammed it shut behind her and went up the stairs…..slowly beginning to feel the anger welling inside of her. She was livid…..absolutely pissed.

How could Eric keep something like that from her? Her….of all people. Lafayette was her best friend and he knew it….he knew what Lafayette meant to her, yet he still chained him up like an animal. She pushed open her bedroom doors and went straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The room slowly began to fill with steam as she stripped off her clothes and stepped in, the hot water slowly washing away the pent up anger.

So many things were running through her mind….Lafayette….and the missing sheriff from Dallas. She remembered Eric saying that Godric lived in Dallas….but she couldn't remember if he was the sheriff or not. She had a feeling he was, but why wouldn't Eric tell her about it?

"We're not done speaking yet."

Aurea closed her eyes as she heard Eric speak. She turned her head to see him standing with the shower door open, his body casually leaning against the wall. Her eyes met his as she stood straight, walking towards the open door. She saw his eyes slowly rake over her body, seeing the hunger shoot through his eyes.

"For now we are." she said, closing the door in his face.

The steam fogged up the door once more as she turned back to the shower. She closed her eyes and stepped back under the water, letting her muscles slowly relax. She heaved a deep unneeded sigh before feeling the cold marble wall slam against her back.

Eric stood against her, fangs unsheathed and a growl falling from his throat. His hand was wrapped around her throat as his naked chest pressed against her own. The anger she had towards him surfaced as she unsheathed her own fangs. She hissed at him before grabbing his hand and ripping it away from her neck.

"Don't touch me." she snarled, slapping him across the face.

"You belong to me." he growled. "I can do whatever I want with you."

"You're not a fucking Viking anymore, don't you think this conquering behavior of yours is getting kind of old?" she asked, pushing him away from her.

"You belong to me." he reiterated, his hand grasping her neck once more and pushing her against the wall.

"Fuck you, asshole." she said, snarling in his face before slapping him once more.

Eric growled before slamming his lips onto hers, his fangs digging into her lips as her own fangs did the same. She winced as she felt the skin break, feeling the blood rush down her chin. The anger she felt towards him flushed through her as she grabbed his arms and pushed him away, all the way into the marble wall behind him, the tiles cracking from the weight of him. He looked at her in surprise before her lips crashed back on to his, the hunger between them making the shower seem hotter than it was.

He reached his hands down her back before grasping her hips. His grip tightened as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his tongue invaded her mouth. She ran her hand through his hair before taking a handful and yanking his head back.

"This changes nothing." she replied, forcing his head back and making him wince. "Just so we're clear."

"Immensely clear, lover." he said, grabbing her lips once she released his hair.

He pushed himself off the wall and slammed her own back into the marble wall, just as she had done to him. She cried out as the marble broke behind her, her eyes shooting daggers into his own as she huffed. She dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood as her lips found his once more.

She felt his hands grip her hips tightly before lifting her up and driving himself deep within her, gentility not a factor. She moaned as she felt the pain shoot through her, a much needed pain. She felt his lips move down her neck to her chest as he moved hard and quick within her. She screamed as his fangs descended into her breast, the pain and the feeling of his lips as he drank from her sending her over the edge. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders as he continued to move within her, slowly letting her ride out her orgasm. She leaned her head back against the cold marble as Eric drug his tongue along the holes within her breast.

Eric stood, Aurea still wrapped in his arms with her legs around his waist as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Eric before he slowly smiled, lifting her up and driving himself back inside of her, her gasp causing his own ego to rise. He drove faster and harder into her as he felt his own release coming, but she had disobeyed him earlier when she had left his office, and she was going to pay for that. He felt her own release coming, but stopped short, leaving her angry and wanting gaze to bore into his own.

"Not yet, lover." he whispered.

She growled at him as he shut off the shower. He carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom where he dropped her onto the bed none too gently. She went to crawl away from him but he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down the bed to where he stood.

"I told you," he said, leaning over her as he left soft kisses along her already fire burning body. "I'm not done with you."

He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. She huffed as she felt her hands being tied behind her back. She was severely uncomfortable. She had no control of herself. Her legs were grabbed and opened as Eric stepped in between them, his lips leaving trails along her back and up to her neck.

"Who do you belong to?" he whispered into her ear.

"Not you." she growled.

She heard Eric grunt before he yanked on her bindings, making sure her hands were going nowhere. She winced when she felt her body lift up, Eric wrapping her legs around his waist as he prepared to take her from behind.

"Eric-"

"Uh, uh uh." he responded, cutting her off. "Do not make me gag you…however much I may enjoy it."

She felt his smirk as he slowly entered her, the former orgasm she almost had rearing its head once more. The position she was in hit all of the right spots as Eric moved in and out. She tried to get herself comfortable, but with her arms tied behind her and her legs immobile, she was completely and utterly at the hands of the savage behind her.

She moaned loudly as the feeling of her release began to rise up within her. Her body shuddered as Eric increased his speed, causing them both to climax at the same time. Eric cried out before resting his head on her back. Aurea could do nothing but lay, her own body feeling spent and useless as she felt Eric press a kiss to her ear.

"Who do you belong to?" he whispered, his breath heavy and rugged.

"You." she whispered, too tired to argue with him.

"That's my girl." he replied.

Eric untied her hands, causing her arms to scream out in pain as they fell back to their normal position. Aurea placed her hands on the bed and lifted herself up, her arms shaking in exhaustion. She crawled up the bed and flopped down, a heavy sigh falling from her lips.

She felt Eric crawl up next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest. She felt his face bury into her neck as she felt her heavy exhausted eyes close. It had been a long and rough night since she had woken….and it wasn't going to get any easier.

* * *

><p>Here's a new one! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	37. Chapter 36

She felt the side of the bed shift as Eric stood. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to rain in as much rest as she could grasp. Knowing the mood she and Eric were in earlier…..there was fighting to be done. She heard the bedroom door close before she opened her eyes, the clock next to her reading 11:30pm.

She pulled herself out of the bed and went to the closet. She threw some underwear and a bra on before stepping into some shorts and a t-shirt. She tied her hair up into a bun as she made her way downstairs. Her eyes glanced around the living area searching for Eric, but the shuffling of papers in the distance told her he was in his office.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of blood. She hadn't eaten anything since she had woken just after sunset, and the hunger that fled through her was rising to a dangerous level. The microwave sounded and she pulled the warm blood out, taking a rather large sip. She drummed her nails on the counter as she finished her glass, immediately pouring herself another one.

She felt a shiver run through her, knowing Eric was calling for her. She grabbed the now warm blood out of the microwave and made her way to his office, stopping just outside the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"You rang?" she asked dryly, taking a sip of her blood.

She saw Eric's eyebrow rise in amusement, but also in warning. She rolled her eyes and held her tongue as she continued to stand, taking small sips of her blood.

"We have some things we need to discuss." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes we do." She said, her eyes hardening. "May I approach the bench?"

He watched her with amusement as she swept her arm in grandeur, her sarcastic question referring to entering his office. He nodded before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"How kind of you, master." She muttered, her sarcasm getting the better of her.

She sat down in one of the chairs, kicking her legs up and resting her feet on top of his desk. He raised his eyebrows in warning once more but decided against saying anything. Choose your battles.

"I have concluded that you have some qualms with me." He said, looking at her, seeing her raised brow.

"How astute of you." She said, taking another sip of her blood before placing it on his desk. "Why did you have Lafayette locked up in the basement?"

He watched her lean forward in the chair, her eyes focused long and hard on his own, and her behavior switching from playful to aggressive. He could see the anger filtering within her eyes. She was beautiful…even when she wanted to rip his head off.

"He traded sexual favors with a vampire for the selling of V. Which as you know lover, is a grave offence." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"So that justifies you chaining him up like an animal in that filth of a basement?" she asked, her voice growing in tone. "How long has he been down there?"

"A few days." He replied, seeing her blistering gaze. He sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Since the night that you went to see him."

She noticed his own tone of iciness at the idea of her going to see Lafayette that horrible night. She swallowed as she felt her resolve faltering, but she gathered her courage and continued on.

"Why didn't you tell me about-"

"I believe you already know the answer to your own question, lover." He said, interrupting her question.

"You still could have told me." She said, looking down at her hands.

"And we would have had this same conversation then." He said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have been blind-sided by it!" she yelled, her eyes flashing back to his. "You made me look like an idiot back there."

"You were acting ridiculously." He said, referring to the incident with Sookie.

"The bitch deserved it." She said, jumping as Eric's fist slammed into his desk.

"You have no respect for others and you treat them-"

"I have no respect for others?" she asked, disbelief etched on her face. "That's rich, really it is. My behavior is your fault after all."

"You need to learn your place." He said.

"I thought I had. Wasn't that the whole point of that over the top reception at Fangtasia? To introduce me to everyone? You said I was your second, so I'm sorry if my actions aren't up to par. As far I've seen, they've mirrored your own, so excuse me if I'm a little confused on how exactly you want me to act." She said, standing up from her chair. "And for the record, Sookie did deserve what she got. I'm tired of her self-righteous ass accusing me AND you for things she has no one else to blame for. I have stuck up for you, fought for you, and respected you in everything you have done, for everything that you've been accused of. So far it's gotten me nowhere…..so next time I shall keep my mouth shut for everything and anyone unless pre-disclosed by you. I'd hate to embarrass you anymore than I already have."

She grabbed her glass of blood and stood from the chair, her emotions getting the best of her. She was humiliated….by none other than the man who promised to protect her. She held back her tears as she stepped out of the office.

"Sitt ner!" exclaimed Eric.

Aurea felt herself stop walking at the command….a command she understood perfectly. She was still trying to figure out when exactly she began to understand Swedish. She was somewhat glad she did…..now all of those sneaky conversations Eric and Pam had wouldn't be so sneaky after all.

She rolled her eyes and set her jaw before turning back into the office. She locked eyes with him as she stepped back inside and regained her previous seat. She sat gracefully as she finished off the rest of her blood, sitting the glass on top of his desk.

"Was there something else?" she asked, her attitude recently showing similarities to Pam.

"Förutom huvudvärk?" mumbled Eric. _(Besides the headache?)_

"Yes, besides the headache." she said out loud, causing Eric to slowly lift his head, his eyes focusing intently on her. "And while you sit there gaping at me like a fish, I do understand Swedish."

"Since when?" he asked, his previous conclusion on the matter shedding new light.

"Who knows." she said, looking at her fingernails.

She heard Eric growl before his face was inches in front of her own. She flashed her own fangs when she saw him release his own, the both of them trying to prove something.

"Your fangs don't scare me anymore, lover." she said, mimicking Eric's own pet name.

"They should…..because I could rip your throat out before you even blink." he growled, clutching her neck within his hands.

"I wish you would." she whispered, her voice soft as her trachea was squeezed. "At least I wouldn't have to try and deal with you on a regular basis."

"You're no picnic either lover." he laughed, rubbing his nose against hers before releasing her neck.

He sheathed his fangs before leaning against his desk, directly in front of Aurea. He folded his arms as he watched her eyes return back to their normal colors, her fangs slowly sliding back into her mouth. He could still see the annoyance within her body language as she sighed and placed her legs back up on his desk, one leg on either side of Eric's hips.

She watched Eric's eyes float down her legs, from where her feet touched his hips to where her thighs ended at her waist.

"I can't possibly have a conversation with you if you're this distracted. "she said, rubbing her foot along his hips. "No wonder everything's gone to shit."

"Bruising my ego will get you nowhere." he smiled, grabbing her leg and dropping it to the floor. "No matter how beautiful you are, I'm not that easily distracted."

"That's not what I experienced roughly an hour ago." she smiled, seeing his face harden.

"When did you learn Swedish?" he asked, his annoyance suddenly getting the better of him.

"I told you." she sighed, dropping her head against the back of the chair. "I don't know. One minute you're speaking to me in gibberish and the next I understand every word."

"Can you speak it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't even begin to try." she laughed. "Too damn confusing."

"But you understand it?" he asked, his eyes calculating.

"I believe that's what I just said." she said.

"Inget behov av attityd." he replied. _(No need for the attitude)_

"When I repeat myself to you because you refuse to listen then yes, there is a need for the attitude." she said, tilting her head to the side. "Happy now?"

She knew he would test her….so she backlashed, and she was surprised when she saw his face break into a grin.

"I am very happy, yes." he replied.

"At least one of us is." she mumbled.

"Bill confided to me something last night…something I am most intrigued about." he said, leaning forward in his chair.

"This can't be good." she said, locking her gaze with his.

"The blood from your ears." he said, catching her curiosity.

She looked harder at him this time and noticed his own confusion and curiosity, but on top of that, she saw his concern. His concern with what had happened the night before.

"My hearing must be more sensitive than I thought." she chuckled, the mood turning immediately to a serious one within the office.

"Your hearing that had you running to Sookie all the way in Bon Temps." he stated.

"I'm just as confused as you are." she said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"No." she said, before a distant memory popped into her head.

"What?" he asked, noticing her immediate response to a memory.

"Nothing really…well I didn't think anything of it at the time." she said, seeing his eyes urge her to continue. "I was at home, when I was human…..and, I heard Sookie screaming….at her brother. I just thought that she was projecting, ya know since she can read minds, because there was no way I could of heard her from my house. She lived 10 minutes away."

"And it hasn't happened since last night?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." she said, seeing him look at her. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked, leaning forward as his eyes delved into her soul.

"You know what." she said, looking away. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you make feel like I'm some sort of fucking science project!" she yelled. "I understand that you are trying to help me figure out everything…but it's hard when every time I turn around something new and exciting is there that you feel you have to investigate. And that's fine but….I'm scared as shit and you making me face these things head on is not helping. I can't handle this…..not right away at least. I still don't have control over my non-existent vampire emotions, so I need to deal with things the only way I know how, and I need you to give me that space that I need in order to do that."

"Is that why you ran away to Lafayette?" he asked, his voice soft as realization flushed across his eyes.

"I didn't exactly run, "she mumbled. "But yea. And it wasn't just to go see him….I need that distance, for myself, for my sanity. I know there are some things you don't understand about me..."

"I understand you perfectly." he interrupted. "Just because the century has changed doesn't mean you have. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yea." she said, her mind drifting away.

It was unfair. He knew everything about her, yet she knew nothing about him, except from what she has seen in dreams. But even those don't tell you what you truly need to know. She had wanted to bring up the room incident with him, but at the moment she didn't know if that was a good idea. Their conversation so far had been all over the map, jumping from subject to subject, but this subject she was a little scared to bring up. Eric must have noticed her unease as he asked her what was on her mind.

"Will you promise me…" she swallowed. "Will you promise to answer me, truthfully?"

"I will try." he said.

"No, I want an honest answer. I deserve it don't you think?" she asked, her eyes holding his own.

"Fair enough." he said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Why wouldn't you let me see the room?" she asked, seeing his eyes immediately dance with flames.

"It doesn't concern you." he said.

"Bullshit it doesn't concern me!" she said, her voice immediately jumping a few octaves. "That room holds every ounce of history we had together, and while I'm sitting here in pain and confusion trying to figure out what the fuck all of these visions mean, you have the answers locked away. You are supposed to be helping me with these, helping me try and figure out what and why this is happening, yet you keep your mouth shut and force me to deal with this on my own!"

"That's because you have to!" he yelled, slamming his fists onto his desk, the wood splintering from the force.

"What do you mean I have to?" she asked, confusion once more popping up its ugly head.

"You can't run for the rest of your life from things you don't understand. Something is happening to you, and you need to face it whether you want to or not. It's never going to go away. I can only help you so much…..it's up to you to figure out and understand what and why these things are happening to you." he said, stepping in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. "I am sorry I have hurt you….but some things need to remain buried until the right time."

"So I still can't see the room?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Not yet." he said, shaking his head. "It's not that I don't want to help you….it's that I can't. There are some things you have to do for yourself. It's the only way you'll grow."

"This blows." she said, gauging a laugh from Eric.

"Everything will happen in time lover." he said, placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

How the hell the evening had gone from wanting to rip his head off to a gentle kiss in his arms was beyond her. She still was pissed that she didn't get the answers she was looking for, but she understood that no one would find the answers except for her. This was her task, her fight. Not Eric's. Not Lafayette's, no ones. This was what she had to do on her own.

"Eric?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Has something happened to Godric?"

She felt stupid for forgetting about the earlier conversation at Fangtasia, but other things had made priority. It wasn't until she had calmed down seconds ago that she remembered what Eric and Sookie were fighting about earlier.

"I have things to do." he said, stepping away from her and walking out of his office.

She stood there in shock as he walked past her. She had just once again, bared her soul to him. Told him all of her fears and insecurities…..even asked for his help. Now he had the audacity to blow her off as if the night had never happened. She deserved better.

He had kidnapped her best friend, locked him in a basement in his own filth, fucked her senseless without her consent, at least at first, and then ordered her to spill out her fucking soul. She set her jaw and turned, waltzing out of his office hot on his heels.

The boy had better watch his back.

* * *

><p>Here's another! Trying to make sure the rest of my chapters are good before moving onto bigger and better things! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	38. Chapter 37

The house had suddenly turned hot as the anger within her spread like wildfire. His tall back as he cockily walked down the hall made her furious. She growled before speeding down the hall towards the front door, placing her back against the dark wood. She watched him stop his stride when he noticed her blocking his exit.

"We're not done yet." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I believe we are." he said, shooing her away with his hand. "Move."

"Not until you speak to me." she said. "What happened to Godric?"

"I told you, I am not having this conversation with you." he said, turning away from her and walking into the kitchen.

"Well that sucks for you because I want to have this conversation." she said, running to catch up to him.

He went to walk out the back doors in the kitchen but she beat him to them, an icy cold glare running through her as Eric stared at her in warning.

"I'm not going to tell you again." he said, leaning against the counter.

"Why won't you talk to me about this?" she asked, crossing her arms once more. "You just interrogated the hell out of me; I think I deserve the right to do the same."

"I don't see it that way." he said, standing to his full height. "Now move."

"No." she said, raising her chin in defiance. "If Godric is in trouble I want to know about it, I want to help."

"What happens with Godric does not concern you." he said, his tone icy.

"But it concerns Sookie?" she asked. "Please explain that to me!"

"I am in need of her services, that is all." he said.

"That's fine….exploit her, I don't give a shit. What I do care about is how this is affecting you." she said.

"Well you needn't worry." he said, walking around to the other side of the counter.

"I am going to worry." she said, placing her hands on the counter. "Whatever has happened is affecting you and I need to know you are alright."

"I'm alright." he said, looking at the top of the counter.

"No you're not." she sighed. She dropped her hands and walked around the counter coming to stand next to him. "Please don't shut me out. I will be a pain in the ass just like you until you do talk to me."

"I do not doubt that, lover." he smirked.

"Please?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm. "You can talk to me."

"No I can't." he said, walking into the living room.

"Why not!?" she exclaimed, turning towards him.

"Because this does not concern you!" he yelled.

"Yes it does! Godric is a part of you and you are a part of me. I think that gives me the right to be concerned! You aren't acting yourself and that worries me. Why is it so hard for you to ask for help?"

"Because I don't need it!" he said.

"Yes you do! Why is it so hard for you to admit?" she asked.

"I've done fine without your help for centuries….that isn't going to change anytime soon." he said.

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration. "You are such an asshole! Why can't you just man up and admit something to me for once! Why is it so hard for you to confide in me? I want nothing more than to help you but I can't do that unless you stop being a self-centered indulgent prick!"

"Are you finished?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"This isn't funny, Eric! I love you too much to just sit here and watch you self-destruct. I want to know everything about you…I want to be everything you are, but I can't do that unless you talk to me…." she said, watching as his eyes turned the floor as she stepped up to him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course." he whispered, closing his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Then please….." she said, her eyes pleading as she looked into his own. "Please talk to me."

His mouth remained closed as she waited on baited breath for him to speak. His mouth never opened once, causing the hurt to rise up within her. One of the worst feelings a person could feel was that they couldn't be trusted, and that feeling was making itself present full force within her chest. She nodded her head slowly in understanding as she looked around the room, anywhere but him.

"I hope you find him." she whispered, reaching up and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

She turned away quickly so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She left the living room with haste, running up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her. She openly let the tears fall as she walked over to the bed, the sobs pushing her to the floor.

It hurt, more than anything that he couldn't confide in her. This feeling didn't even compare to the other horrible annoying things he had done to her. To know that the one person she could trust with her entire life couldn't do the same broke her heart. Knowing someone couldn't trust in you made you feel useless….as if you're nothing more than an object.

She heard the bedroom door click open as she hastily wiped away her tears. She sniffed before standing and walking to the bathroom.

"Rea." he whispered.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." she said, stepping into the bathroom.

She didn't get very far when Eric grabbed her arm, making her pause just inside the doorway of the bathroom. She kept her head down and her eyes averted as she felt Eric wipe away the few errant tears that escaped from her eyes.

"I am sorry." he said.

"No you're not." she scoffed, turning her face to his. "Just had to come see me in tears didn't you?"

"You think I take pleasure in seeing you like this?" he asked.

"Why else would you be here?" she asked.

"To tell you to pack a suitcase." he said, seeing her face contort with confusion.

"Getting rid of me so quickly?" she chuckled.

"Quite the opposite really." he said, pushing a few loose strands behind her ear. "You are going to accompany me to Dallas."

Her head almost snapped off her neck at the pace she had looked at him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand his angle. Hadn't he just told her he didn't want her help? She was surprised that her head hadn't fallen off with how much he made it spin.

"I'm sorry….once again you've confused the shit out of me." she said, shaking her head. "You want me to come with you?"

"I believe that is what I said, yes." he laughed.

"Okay." she said, stepping past him to go to her closet.

"That's it?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Was there something specific you wanted me to say?" she asked, turning to face him.

"No." he said.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting another dramatic scene. Didn't mean to disappoint." she said, grabbing the large suitcase from the closet and throwing it onto the bed.

She felt Eric grab her from behind her and spin her around, his lips catching hers as his hands cradled her face. She rested her hands on his own as she felt his need for her rush through her. This was his way of telling her he needed her, his way of showing her that he did need her, that he did trust her. He just didn't know any other way to express it.

"Thank you." he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her nose.

"Don't mention it." she winked. "Eventually you're going to have to give in to me; I'm not going to let this go."

"I wouldn't doubt that, lover." he said, stepping away from her. "We leave tomorrow night at 7."

She nodded in understanding as he kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom. She sat down on the bed in a huff as she tried regaining some sort of balance on her mind. An emotional rollercoaster had taken place tonight, and damn was it a ride. At least she could say she had gotten somewhere with Eric. It may not have been what she had hoped for, but it was a step in the right direction.

She decided to take a shower, hoping the water would help clear her mind, and hoping she would be left alone this time. The hot water felt good against her soring muscles, relaxation taking effect immediately. She grabbed the shampoo when she felt her mind go fuzzy, as if the radio had switched to the static AM stations. She clutched her head as a flood of thoughts rushed through, sounding like grand central station. Crying, screaming, and laughing all resonated within her mind as she tried grasping something, anything of what was going through her mind.

'_I am not happy with this decision.'_

'_I'm sorry if you're unhappy with this Bill, but it's my decision to make. At least you get to come with me.'_

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the fog slowly raise, her mind becoming calm and silent once more. She felt herself start to panic as what just happened started to sink in. Had she heard Sookie talking with Bill? Aurea didn't know that many Bill's.

She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and threw on her robe, rushing out of the bedroom and downstairs, searching for Eric. She followed her feeling to where he sat inside of his office, his phone pressed to his ear as he made arrangements at a hotel. He turned his eyes to see her standing in the doorway. He wanted to make a smart sexual innuendo when he saw her draped in only a somewhat see through wet robe, but the look on her face made him change his mind.

"I'll call you back." he said, hanging up the phone and jumping up to stand in front of her. "What happened?"

"Voices." she whispered, her body still in panic attack mode.

"Voices?" he asked, trying to get a good look into her eyes, but they were looking everywhere but him.

"Voices." she muttered.

Eric just nodded and brought her into the office, setting her down in one of the chairs. He watched her shiver as the water from her shower began to dry, leaving goose bumps along her skin. He sighed and removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders as he ran his hands along her arms trying to calm her down.

"They came out of nowhere." she said. "One minute I was….and then bam. Every noise you could possibly think of just…..whoosh."

He watched in mild amusement as she used her hands to describe her words. He sat himself in the chair across from her, grabbing her hands in his own.

"Did you hear anything specific?" he asked, watching her eyes snap to meet his. "What? What did you hear?"

"Not much." she said, her eyes still wide as saucers. "I think I heard Sookie. She was talking to Bill."

"Are you sure?" asked Eric.

"No…but how many Bill's do we know?" she asked, looking up at him. "I don't know about you but I only know one."

"What did they say?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Him being his usual annoying self, forbidding her to go, and her telling him it's her decision or whatever. Of all the fucking thoughts running around this world I had to hear that….really?" she asked, looking at him as he smiled at her.

"Were they thoughts or actual words being spoken?" he asked, genuine interest evident on his face.

"Well…" she paused, his question actually making herself stop to ponder. "They had to have been words, right?"

"Your hearing must be advancing." he replied, more to himself than to her.

She just huffed before dropping her head back against the back of the chair. Why couldn't a night go by where something weird didn't happen? She rubbed her hands over her face before sitting back up. She looked at Eric to see him looking at her legs, his eyes focused on a thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Have you tried listening before?" he asked.

"Seeing as it never really happened much, uh…..no." she said, giving him a 'duh' look.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm right now." he said, his look pointed. "I would like you to try and listen on your own."

"Now?" she asked.

"Did I stutter?" he asked her.

"Can I at least go and get dressed?" she asked, gesturing to her robe.

"Quickly." he said, his impatience making itself known.

She rushed out of the office and up into the bedroom. She changed into shorts and a tank top once more. She braided her hair as she ran back down the stairs, finding Eric sitting in the living room. He gestured for her to sit on the couch as he kneeled in front of her.

"So….." she said, curling her legs underneath her as she sat down. "How exactly do I swing this?"

"First you need to stop talking…I know that's difficult for you." he smiled, as the raised and pointed look he got from her made him laugh. "You just need to relax."

"Easy for you to say." she mumbled, closing her eyes and heaving a deep sigh.

She felt a wave of nausea run through her as her eyes closed. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do, so she just sat, waiting for something to happen. They both sat in silence for roughly 10 minutes. Her itch to get up and move around was slowly starting to annoy her.

"I can't do it." she said, opening her eyes.

"Try again." he ordered.

"Eric, I just can't sit here. You know I can't sit still for 2 minutes let alone 10!" she whined.

"You need to do this." he said.

"Yea yea." she said, knowing he referred to their conversation earlier.

She huffed before closing her eyes once more. She felt the familiar wave of nausea run through her again as she wondered what purpose that served. She tried focusing on her surroundings, extending her hearing to try and see if that worked, but nothing. She felt her ears twitch as she suddenly picked up a small quip of something.

'_There's a possibility it could be The Fellowship of the Sun. I don't want her to come….too much at stake….. Not safe.'_

"What's The Fellowship of the Sun?" she asked, her eyes opening and her head turning to his instantly.

She saw Eric's face draw back as his spine stiffened. The look on his face was enough shock to tell her that it had been his thoughts she had heard. The excitement of what she had done overrode her common sense.

"That's what you think happened to Godric, isn't?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Don't ever do that again." he said, glaring at her as he stood up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Never, read my mind again." he said, furiously walking around the living room.

"You're mad at me?" she asked. "You're the one who made me do this! It's not my fault you picked the wrong time to think something."

She saw him pause and glare at her before he began his pacing once more. He ran his hands through his hair before walking up to her. She flinched back as he leaned down, his face centimeters from hers.

"I want you to practice this." he said softly, but with warning. "But if you ever try and read my mind again…..I won't be as forgiving."

"You're the one who encouraged this!" she yelled.

"Do you understand!" he yelled, her flinching making him step back a foot or two.

"Yes." she said, not wanting to piss him off anymore.

"Good." he said, walking away.

"Do you really not want me to come?" she asked, watching him pause in the hallway. "Because if you're scared I'll get hurt than I'll stay here."

His shoulders slumped as he placed his hand on the wall. She saw his knuckles tighten as his grip on the doorframe hardened.

"We leave at 7 tomorrow night."

He cast her one last look before leaving the house, the door slamming as he exited. She was exhausted. She couldn't take any more of these highs and lows in her emotions. One minute they were perfect and then the next, one of them wanted to rip the others head off. Why all of a sudden was everything so difficult? She hadn't meant to read his mind, he told her to try and she did…she couldn't control who she listened to.

At least he still wanted her to come with him. That was a good thing.

Or was it?

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! SO SORRY I've been away for awhile. A lot of changes have occured in my life that I've needed time for. I am back, although I don't know how often I will get to post again. School this semester is really kicking my butt on time, so I'm going to try and finish this story. All of the chapters are written, i just need to fine tune them and get them out to ya. I hope everyone is still interested and if you are, shoot me a review. Again, I thank all of you who continue to like this story :)<p> 


	39. Chapter 38

The plane ride was absolutely uncomfortable as she tossed and turned in her coffin. She huffed in annoyance as she tried to find any possible comfortable position before she lost her mind.

"Prime comfortable real estate my ass." she mumbled, sighing once more before flopping onto her back.

She placed her hands on her chest as she stared at the ceiling above her. She had lost track of the time since she had gotten into the coffin. The flight wasn't supposed to take too long, but she couldn't sit still for more than 2 minutes, let alone an hour.

Her thoughts drifted back to last night…when she had read Eric's mind. After he had left, she didn't hear from him or see him until she had woken up only an hour ago. When he had left, she decided to let him have his time alone. He was seriously conflicted and obviously had problems portraying them to her. She figured he had to go off and deal with those the only way he knew how. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know how though.

He had said nothing to her on the way to the airport, the moment they woke to the moment they got to the airport was a silent torturous affair. She remembered Eric giving her instructions on how the flight would go, but other than that, the conversation between the two was kept to a minimum.

He had made sure she was securely and safely locked inside of her coffin before climbing into his own. That was the last time she had seen or talked to him. As she lay cooped up, fidgety with a need to walk around, she figured she'd try and practice listening for thoughts from other people….or vampires. She only got little snippets from the stewardesses, most of them bitching about night flights and never having time to go out to any of the good clubs. She caught thoughts from Eric but instantly shut them out. He wouldn't have known she listened, but she would know and the guilt would be too much for her.

She felt her coffin being moved, instantly getting excited that they had landed. She waited with jumpy knees as the stewardess unlatched her coffin, but it wasn't the stewardess. Eric's own blue eyes looked down on her as he removed the lid.

"Restless?" he joked, his face pulling a half-hearted smile.

"Immensely." she said, sitting up.

He helped her out of the coffin and out of the plane to an awaiting car. They both resumed back into their awkward silence, Aurea instantly feeling sad. She got caught up in the hope of him forming back to his old self when he had spoken to her, but that was instantly short lived.

She watched the scenery of Dallas pass by her as the car pulled into the hotel parking lot. She opened the door and stepped out, taking Eric's offered hand. He dragged her through the lobby and to the front desk where a little bumbling blonde served the desk.

"Good evening, sir." she smiled, sickly. "How can I assist you?"

Aurea sneered at the little girl as she watched her practically undress Eric with her eyes. The girl made eye contact with her before slowly smirking, as if Aurea was no more than a blood bag.

"Reservation….Mr. and Mrs. Northman." replied Eric.

Aurea smirked as she watched the little girl's eyes shoot to her own.

'That's right bitch, he's mine.'

The girl fumbled for the room keys before handing them over the counter. Eric snatched them from her hand and turned towards the elevators without another glance to the desk clerk, Aurea being dragged along with him.

The elevator ride was quiet as she watched his reflection within the doors. He was anxious, nervous even. She had never seen him this antsy before. Usually it was her who couldn't stand still. The elevators dinged before he grabbed her hand once more, dragging her down the hall. She felt like her arm was going to be ripped from its socket before he finally stopped at a door.

He held the door open for her as she stepped in, the room taking her breath away as she stepped in. The first part of the room was a living area with a couch and TV. To the right was a small kitchenette, and to the left were a pair of double doors that led to the bedroom and bathroom. It was like a small miniature apartment.

She didn't get much time to look at much more of the detail when her back was slammed into the main door, Eric's lips crashing onto her own. She tried focusing quickly on what was happening, but the sheer un-expectancy of what was happening was taking over her common sense. Not a good time to act dumb.

Her shirt was ripped from her chest as Eric continued to assault her mouth. The cold air against her skin brought her back to the present as she ran her hands through his hair, a low growl forming in his throat. His lips made savage work along her neck and chest before he bent down to his knees, his lips following a slow trail down her chest, in between her cleavage and across her stomach.

He unfastened her jeans and ripped them from her hips, pulling her underwear down as well. She let go an unneeded breath at the sudden exposure of herself, but his lips and tongue clouded her mind too much for her to focus on much else. She was a big ball of goo.

Eric trailed his tongue back up her body as her own hands began to make work of his own clothes. She ripped his shirt off before unbuckling his pants, the belt clanging against the hardwood floor. His fingers found their way in between her thighs, a sudden gasp in contact falling from her lips. His own lips captured hers once more before he removed his fingers, a sound of disappointment falling from her lips.

He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his hips. Her back was pressed against the cold door as she felt him harden beneath her. He nipped his fangs against her breasts as he slowly entered her, a slow longing groan falling from her mouth.

She had missed him. She had felt herself growing apart from him…..that space causing a nagging and painful feeling to shoot through her. This…..this is what they needed. To be close again….just the two of them.

His tongue glided up her chest, between her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth around her made her stomach quench in desire. She banged her head against the door as she felt herself falling over the edge. The pain of him driving into her caused her too much pleasure….too much for her to handle.

He gripped her hips tighter as he leaned back to look at her. She was beautiful. Her head was thrown back against the door as her hair fell over her shoulders, dusting lightly over her breasts. Her mouth was open as she moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts. He felt himself coming close to the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he drove harder and faster into her, her screams of ecstasy filling the room as his own shortly followed.

She remained against the door, her legs still wrapped around him as he pinned her there, his head resting against her heaving chest. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head, his hair slicked lightly with sweat. She rested her head on his until eventually he set her down, her jello like legs wobbling as she tried standing. They remained against the door, Eric still pressed against her as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. She placed gentle kisses onto his chest as they stood in each other's embrace, neither one willing to speak.

Her eyes looked up to find his, concern and pain etched into his blue irises. He was still concerned, and that wouldn't go away until they found Godric. She lowered her eyes to his hand, grasping it into her own before slowly leading him into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the edge of the bed, his back instantly slouching. She stepped in between his legs and pulled his head up so that his eyes matched hers.

"We'll find him." she whispered, running her hands through his hair and along his face. "You hear me? We'll find him."

He didn't say anything, only nodded lightly before reaching his arms around her waist. He pulled her into him, his face placing soft kisses along her belly and breasts. She wrapped her own arms around his head, gently laying her head on top of his.

"I just want you tonight." he whispered, his soft breath flowing over her skin.

"I'm yours." she said, brushing back some of his hair. "I always will be."

He grabbed her by the neck and flung her onto the bed before covering her body with his own. He attacked her already swollen lips as his hands found their way back in between her thighs. Her back arched as he inserted his fingers, his lips trailing paths of hot fire all across her body. She felt her belly quench as his fingers did quick work. She tried using her hands to touch him, but he instantly grabbed them and placed them in a vice lock grip above her head.

"I'll do the touching." he said against her neck, his hot breath making her want to scream.

The fire within her body was already strong as he continued his work on her body. The gentle touches and feather like kisses were enough to drive her crazy. She wanted him inside of her….she needed to feel him within her, to quench the excruciating longing she had for him.

"What do you want?" he whispered against her lips, her breasts grazing his chest.

"I want you." she pleaded. "I need you."

"To do what?" he asked, trailing his tongue across her chest.

She got one of her hands loose and grabbed him by the throat, forcing his eyes to meet her own fiery ones. Her irises were ablaze with color as he saw her need for him. He smiled before bending down, his lips touching her own.

"To do what?" he reiterated.

"To fuck me." she growled, the grip on his neck loosening as she slammed her lips onto his.

He didn't need to be told twice as he pushed open her knees and settled himself between them. He placed his arms around the backs of her knees before raising his hands to her head, her knees reaching up to her ears. She gasped as she felt herself open wider for him, the tip of him just waiting for entry.

"Please." she whimpered, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

Eric slowly licked the tips of her fangs when he saw them unsheathe themselves from her mouth. His lips crashed onto hers as he slammed into her, a loud guttural cry of pleasure falling from her throat as she shot her head back. She felt him drive deeper within her, almost as if he was becoming a part of her. No matter how many times she had him inside of her, she would never get used to his size….ever.

He thrusted into her hard and fast as he released her legs. He trailed his kisses down her chest and across her belly before climbing to his knees. He gripped her hips into his hands and pulled her closer to him. Her hips in the air while he towered over her made her blood boil in ecstasy. She felt her nails grip his legs as he once again pushed into her, moving faster and harder as she could do nothing but lay there and let him ravish her. Something she was just fine doing.

She felt herself coming to the edge when he ripped himself out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her up onto her hands and knees as his hand reached around her, instantly finding that little button that could make her scream at the drop of a hat. He grabbed her hips and thrusted back into her, her body welcoming him with open arms.

She closed her eyes as she felt her body wanting to explode…..but the sheer mass of him slamming into her from behind was enough to make her want to wait, to try and ride out this wave of pleasure for as long as she could.

His skilled hands and his skilled hips were no match for her as she felt herself explode, the deep thrusting causing her to scream out as she felt her insides want to break. His own release followed her own as he rode it out, slowly pulling himself out as he rested his head on her back.

He laid her down as her wobbling arms threatened to drop her. She heaved a deep sigh of exhaustion as she lay on her stomach, his body finding its way along hers. He brushed away her hair as he trailed soft kisses along her shoulder. Her eyes drooped as she tried to keep them open, but it was a major fail.

"Rest, lover." he said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

She didn't need to be told twice as she closed her eyes, his blue eyes being the last thing she saw.

The sound of the hotel room door closing made her snap her eyes open. She sat up in bed, feeling the sheet she was covered with fall to her waist. Her eyes searched the room for any sign of Eric, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Eric?" she asked, her eyes softening when she saw him walk into the bedroom.

He stopped short, leaning himself against the doorframe as his eyes raked over her. Her hair was a mess, its crazy sexed up violet strands sticking every which way. The sheet, pooled at her waist, gave her perked breasts a full on show for his own viewing pleasure.

"You are a vision." he uttered, his voice husked with lust.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, taking the sheet and pulling it up around her.

"I had to meet with Bill Compton." he said, watching her rise from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, walking up to him, watching his eyebrow raise. "Besides the obvious missing vampire?"

"No." he said, running his fingers along her shoulders. "Just needed to talk some business."

"Can I help with anything?" she asked, knowing her question would be brushed aside, but she could at least try.

"We are to visit Godric's nest this evening." he said, brushing back her hair.

"Are we meeting someone?" she asked.

"Those he lives with, in hopes they can shed some light on the matter of his disappearance." he said.

"I'll go get dressed." she said.

Eric stopped her before she could walk to the bathroom, pushing her back into the wall as his lips once more trapped her own. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, the sheet that was wrapped around her falling to the ground. Eric growled as his hands felt her soft cold flesh beneath him, his body pressing into hers as his tongue invaded her mouth.

"Eric." she breathed, his kisses making work of her neck. "I have to get ready."

"This won't take long…" he said, his eyes looking into hers. "Promise."

The hunger and need she saw in his eyes convinced her to let him have his way. She was lucky enough to be here, she didn't want to push him to the point of anger in fear he'd put her ass on the first flight home. She gasped as he once again lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her back was pressed into the wall as Eric made quick work of his pants, quickly thrusting himself inside of her.

The feeling of her skin against his was a comfort he needed, a comfort he longed for. She was his calming aid….the one person who could make him see clearly with just simply her presence. That was why he brought her with him…he needed her…he needed her by him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He felt the familiar bond rush through him as he allowed her to send him over the edge, her own cries of pleasure masking his own.

He remained standing with her in his arms, relaxing his head against her chest. His mind was at peace as her skin melded with his. That was all he needed, all he ever needed. Just her touch.

He released her and gently placed her onto the floor, her legs once again struggling to hold her up. He cradled her head in his hands as he softly kissed her, the tugging of his heart reminding him of why he depended so much on this one little woman.

"Go." he ushered her to the bathroom.

She quickly left him to jump into the bathroom, the shower instantly calming her mind which was rushing with all sorts of thoughts and emotions. Since they had entered this room, nothing had been said. Nothing needed to be said to show them both how much they mean to each other.

She washed herself quickly before shutting of the shower. She dried herself off and stepped into the room, opening up her suitcase and grabbing one of the dresses she had shoved inside. She heard Eric out in the living room speaking with someone on his phone. She dressed quickly into an orange sheath dress, grabbing the necessary shoes and jewelry to match. She rushed back into the bathroom with her makeup and applied it quickly before drying her hair and leaving it to fall in loose curls around her face. She grabbed a bobby pin and pinned back the front of her bangs. She fluffed her hair once more before putting on her bracelet and walking out of the bathroom. She slipped on her shoes and walked out into the living room, putting her earrings in as she watched Eric gaze at her like she was lunch.

"Is this okay?" she asked, gesturing to what she was wearing.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, his hands caressing her face as he leaned down to kiss her.

A knock on the door interrupted their sweet moment as Bill's voice resonated from the other side. Eric growled as he tore his lips away from hers. She smiled at him as he took her arm and escorted her out of their room.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, standing there looking every bit the southern belle with her red dress and Texan hair. "I didn't know you'd be coming."

"Sorry to disappoint you." drawled Aurea, noticing the cockiness that emitted from Sookie's presence. She was trying to put on a brave front for Aurea.

"Ladies." warned Eric, raising an eyebrow at Aurea with his amused smirk gracing his lips.

"May we please get going." said Bill, already irritated.

"Of course." said Eric, pulling Aurea with him down the hall. "This way."

Aurea dragged her glare away from Sookie as Eric escorted her down the hall. She reached down and took Eric's hand into her own, the seemingly normal gesture taking Eric by surprise. She just smiled at him as he squeezed her hand, knowing she was telling him she was there for him. He had no doubts that he would need her support as the night wore on.

* * *

><p>Here's another one for ya'll! I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	40. Chapter 39

The house was nothing like Eric's….the modernity of the building before her something she hadn't quiet seen before. A fountain off to the right trickled as they made their way from the car to the front door. Eric rang the doorbell as they all waited outside. The three vampires caught sound of approaching footsteps within the house whilst Sookie continued to take in the outside.

"Mr. Northman I presume."

Aurea turned her gaze to the one who had answered the door. He was tall and broad shouldered….a true cowboy who screamed arrogance and cockiness.

"You presume correctly." drawled Eric, stepping past the greeter and into the house.

"Names Stan." he said, ushering everyone inside.

His eyes lingered on the two girls, sniffing the air as they walked past. He slowly watched them walk away as he brought up the rear, a slow sleazy smirk making its way across his face.

"You didn't mention you'd be bringing dessert." said Stan, his eyes lingering on Aurea. "Did I ever tell you orange is my favorite color?"

"Back off John Wayne." growled Aurea, feeling Eric come up behind her.

"Do we have a problem….Stan?" asked Eric, the two men facing off in a territorial battle.

"None whatsoever." said Stan, looking Aurea up and down once more before walking into the living room.

Eric wrapped his hand around Aurea's waist and escorted her into the living room, her eyes falling instantly on a beautiful Spanish vampire wearing white. She had a motherly aura around her as she stepped forward.

"My name is Isabel." she said, introducing herself to Aurea.

"Aurea." she smiled. "Lovely to meet you."

"So proper." smiled Isabel, turning her eyes to Eric. "You are a very lucky vampire."

"I like to think so." smiled Eric, his eyes resting on Aurea.

Aurea turned her own upward raised eyebrow to Eric before stepping to the side, her eyes landing on Sookie as her body language screamed with annoyance. Aurea simply smiled at her as Eric began to interrogate Isabel and Stan as to Godric's whereabouts.

Aurea stood off to the side as Eric paced back and forth. Sookie and Bill stood together on the other side of the living room while Stan had his eyes glued to Isabel, disbelief and disgust written all over his face.

"You didn't tell me you had hired a fucking human, Isabel." said Stan.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"Respect her!" growled Bill, causing Aurea to roll her eyes as Sookie thanked him.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days-"stated Isabel.

"Are you certain Godric was kidnapped by The Fellowship of the Sun?" asked Eric, causing Aurea to snap back into the conversation as Eric continued to pace.

"No-"

"Yes, they're the only ones with the organization and manpower." said Stan.

"But they're amateurs." defended Isabel.

Aurea kept her eyes focused on Eric. He had been antsy all night and she knew he was ready to snap at anything that provoked him. She continued to listen to Isabel and Stan bicker like siblings while Sookie added her own two cents.

"A vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it?" said Isabel. "Fucking brilliant."

Aurea felt her head starting to hurt as she continued to watch the bickering between the two vampires. Eric had started pacing again as his anger started getting the better of him.

"You are completely incompetent!" yelled Eric, causing everyone to turn their gazes towards him and Aurea. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"Eric." whispered Aurea, her tone a level of warning to calm down.

"We invited you as a courtesy." said Isabel, walking over to them. "This is not your territory, you have no voice here."

"Yea, sheriff." said Stan, bringing up the rear. "Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

"We're not going anywhere." said Eric.

"I meant just you." said Stan, his eyes falling onto Aurea.

Aurea felt her skin crawl as his gaze ran over her. Her lip twitched in annoyance at this vampire's arrogance and felt the anger within her begin to rise. Their sheriff was missing, and the only thing this vampire cared about was getting lucky. She felt Eric's cool grip on her hand as Bill suggested they come up with a plan.

"Slappna av, älskare." whispered Eric. _(Relax, lover)_

Aurea felt herself calm down at his touch, the energy within her slowly disappearing. She felt Eric stiffen as her eyes turned to see him and Stan at a stare down.

"Idiots." said Eric, turning away and walking out of the room.

Aurea looked back at everyone before excusing herself, following Eric outside of the living room onto the back patio. The house was beautiful, she had to admit, but it was confusing. She found the doors he had stepped out of and followed him into the night sky.

"Go back inside." he said, hearing her heels on the concrete surface.

"You need to calm down." she said, watching him pace.

"Complete imbecilics, all of them." he growled.

"They're just as confused as all of us, okay? Besides, I think Stan's the only one who's an idiot." she said, watching him stop pacing to look at her. "What?"

"I just don't understand it." said Eric, turning his eyes away from her to rest on the ground. "How could humans kidnap a vampire as old as Godric?"

She felt his turmoil as she stepped up to him, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist. She looked up into his eyes to see his conflicts playing like a movie right in front of her. Something else in his eyes made her open her mouth before thinking.

"You don't think he was kidnapped do you?" she asked, his eyes catching flame as they zeroed in on her.

"Never…speak those words again." he said, unwrapping her arms from his waist and walking back into the house.

Aurea felt sick at the thought that Godric would actually hand himself over to them. That was completely absurd to even think let alone speak. Once again she had shoved her foot in her mouth, pissing Eric off, and leaving her alone. She decided it best to stay outside for a bit, to let them both have some space while they figured out a plan.

She wanted to help in finding Godric, but in all honesty she didn't know how. She wasn't any good at any of this, especially forming a rescue squad. She listened to the fountain as she walked along the patio, her heels scuffing the concrete.

"Well, well-"

Aurea turned to see Stan standing behind her, his ugly cowboy hat perched on top of his head. His smile once again made her skin crawl as he slowly walked towards her, his eyes moving from the tips of her heels to the top of her head.

"Left you all alone out here didn't he?" he asked.

"I need the peace and quiet." she said. "Lord knows your voice gives me a headache."

"Smart mouth." he smiled. "I'd love to see what else you can do with it."

Before she could blink, Stan had advanced on her and pushed her against the fence, his hand wrapped around her throat. She tried pushing him off, but he was an older vampire, stronger than she was. Her nails dug into his skin as he forced his lips onto hers.

She wanted to vomit. The smell and the taste of him were disgusting to her as his hands began to make their descent down her body. Her mind drifted back to Eric, his face and his touch. She felt guilty as the man in front of her assaulted her. She felt herself grow angry, and the fire within her begin to build. Her palms itched as she felt the energy forming, a feeling she had long since missed.

She released that energy, Stan nothing but a feather on the wind as he shot across the yard. His body crashed through the sliding door windows before he landed hard on the dining room table, coming to a stop against the wall.

Aurea suddenly felt weak but invigorated as she watched Stan try and lift himself up. She stepped away from the fence and walked towards the house, the residents inside rushing towards the commotion.

"Holy buckets." said Sookie, her eyes trailing from Stan to Aurea, but more importantly, to Aurea's eyes.

Aurea stood in the middle of the yard, her hand still outturned ready for another attack if necessary. Her eyes were ablaze with color as they zeroed in on Stan. Sookie felt her body being pushed to the side as Eric rushed past her out onto the patio.

"Aurea." he mumbled, stepping up to her. "Rea."

It seemed as if her whole body had been frozen to one spot, her gaze never faltering from Stan, as if she was stone. Eric stepped up to her, his hands cupping her face as he put himself in front of her, blocking her vision.

"Aurea, titta på mig." he commanded, his tone harsh and strict. _(Look at me)_

Her eyes fluttered as the glow within them disappeared. He felt her body sag as he rushed to catch her, scooping her up into his arms. She hung limply as he carried her back into the house. No one spoke a word as they watched Eric leave with Aurea in his arms, the house in total disarray.

"What the hell was that?" whispered Sookie, her eyes wide as saucers as she looked at Bill.

"I believe it's best we let it be." he said, his own eyes taking in the damage.

The hotel room was dark as her eyes fluttered open. Her head felt like a freight train as she dragged herself into a sitting position, everything in the room spinning before coming to a stop. She pinched the bridge of her nose before throwing her legs off the side of the bed and standing. She walked into the living room to find it vacant, no sign of Eric.

She felt the familiar tug in her belly…..the gnawing hunger. She needed to feed. She went to the desk in the living room and grabbed the menu, calling down to room service and ordering blood….to come in a glass. Apparently that was a problem since everyone always fed from the source….but she still wasn't comfortable with that. She reminded the person on the other end who she was before receiving a stuttering apology that her blood would be up promptly.

So there she sat….tv on playing something she wasn't even paying attention to. Her phone had been silent, nothing telling her of where Eric could possibly be. She debated on going to Sookie's room to ask her, but the thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

She heard commotion outside of the room and jumped up, figuring it was her dinner. She heard the door unlock as her eyebrow furrowed in fear. Her sense of attack dissipated as Eric stepped into the room, her bottle of blood in his hand from the hotel.

"I don't have to tip you do I?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well I wouldn't exactly decline an offering." he smirked, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before stepping into the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, following him.

"To scout the church." he replied, opening the bottle and pouring her a glass.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, somewhat hurt that she hadn't gone but also curious as to the whereabouts of Godric.

"Nothing more than scared little boys with weapons." he said, handing her the glass.

"You still think they took Godric?" she asked, biting her tongue as she saw his face harden, just like it had at the nest. "I'm sorry."

She grabbed the blood from his hand before taking a sip, the hunger within her making her chug the glass instead. She saw Eric's eyes rise in amusement as he took the glass and filled it once more. This time she took smaller sips, watching as Eric walked to the couch to sit down.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" she asked, sitting next to him, her feet curled up beneath her.

"Tomorrow, Sookie along with Isabel's human will infiltrate the church in hopes of getting information. If she finds anything of use, we will attack that evening." he said, changing channels on the TV.

"So we're on standby, basically." she said, watching his eyes revert to her.

"We are not anything." he said, earning her a confused look. "If Godric is in fact in the church, you are to remain at his nest until we bring him home."

"What!" she exclaimed. "I told you I wanted to help you, which means being a part of whatever it takes to save him."

"And that part is staying at his home until I tell you otherwise." said Eric, standing and walking away.

"Oh no, no, no, no." she said, putting the glass on the table and following him into the bedroom. "I am not going to sit by while everyone else risks their lives. I told you I was going to help and that is what I intend to do."

"No you will not!" he yelled.

"Why not!" she yelled back.

"Because it isn't safe!" he said.

"So it's okay for everyone else….for you to go and get yourselves killed, but it's not for me?" she asked, fuming.

"Precisely." said Eric, picking out clothes for tomorrow.

"This is such bullshit!" she screamed. "I am so tired of you babying me. I am a grown woman Eric!"

"I am fully aware of that lover." he said, eyeing her form with a smirk.

"This isn't funny, Eric. I want to help-"

"Then do as I say." said Eric. "You'll be more of a hindrance if you go."

She refused to make the hurt she felt from Eric's words show on her face, but she was too emotional for that, always was. She wore her heart, or rather dead heart, on her sleeve…..and Eric knew that. She nodded her head in acceptance before leaving the bedroom, fresh tears finding their way to her eyes.

She grabbed her shoes and put them on before grabbing the key to the room. She opened the door but had it slammed shut in her face. His body pressed in behind her as she felt his face find the crook of her neck.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere where I won't be a hindrance." she said, pushing him away from her. "That alright with you, master?"

Eric growled at her sarcasm but stepped away from her, allowing her to rip open the door and slam it shut behind her. She stalked down the hallway to the elevator, making her way down to the ground floor where the bar was. She ordered herself a blood and sat, sulking as the words sunk deeper and deeper within her.

'Hindrance.' What a cruel word.

"Rea?"

Her eyes closed in annoyance once more as Sookie's voice penetrated her ears. She turned to see her weaving through the crowds, stopping short as she took the chair next to Aurea.

"Hey Sookie."

"You alright?" she asked. "You look kind of pissed off."

"Glad to know I'm still easy to read." said Aurea, taking a sip of her blood.

"Can I ask what happened?" asked Sookie, taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

"What usually happens. A big fat asshole of a vampire telling me what I can and can't do." said Aurea.

"Eric again, huh?" asked Sookie.

"Yea."

Both girls fell in silence as neither one wanted to speak, one out of fear, the other out of anger. Aurea felt the urge to break something rush through her as her palms itched. Her ears picked up the noises of the bar, the slurps of vampires feeding, the cackles of drunk girls looking for a good time, and Sookie's heartbeat.

"You nervous?" she asked Sookie.

"Not at all." said Sookie.

"I'm not talking about tomorrow." said Aurea.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Sookie.

"Sure." sighed Aurea.

"What exactly happened…..ya know….tonight?" she asked.

"He got what he deserved." said Aurea, taking a sip.

"But your eyes….they were-"

"Sometimes Sookie there are things you should know…..now is not one of those times." said Aurea, telling the bartender to put her blood on her room. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt but…I don't even understand myself. When I do…..well, who knows what will happen then."

Aurea said goodnight to Sookie before leaving the bar. The elevator took forever, but she was glad. She didn't necessarily want to go back to Eric, but at the moment she didn't have another choice. Dawn was approaching soon.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, Sookie." she said, watching Sookie run up to her. "I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"If you need to talk….I know we aren't exactly best friends but…I would like to try and be friends again. It seems like it never works out but….hopefully one day." said Sookie.

"Yea, maybe." said Aurea, stepping into the elevator, Sookie following.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" asked Sookie.

"No." huffed Aurea. "I will be waiting at Godric's…..in case anyone needs anything."

"That's Eric's doing, huh?" asked Sookie.

"Good guess." mumbled Aurea, the elevator doors opening.

"Well…." said Sookie, trailing after Aurea until she came to a stop in front of her rooms. "I hope that, everything works out with Eric."

"To be honest I'm a little scared to go in there right now." said Aurea, fumbling with her room key. "I kind of pissed him off before I left."

"If anyone should be pissed off it's you." said Sookie. "I know you want to help Godric…maybe he'll change his mind."

Aurea just laughed, really laughed. It had been a long time since she had felt the joys that rush through you when laughing.

"You obviously don't know Eric very well." said Aurea. "Have a good night, Sookie."

"You too, Rea."

Aurea half-heartedly smiled before opening her room, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside. The TV was still on but Eric was nowhere to be found. She sighed before walking over to her purse and placing the room key inside.

"Glad to know I bring you amusement, lover."

She felt her body freeze as his cold words rang through the room. She had forgotten about his hearing, seeing as her and Sookie spoke just on the other side of the stupid door.

'Idiot.' she thought to herself.

"That's not what I meant by-"

"I know what you meant." he said, walking over to her wearing nothing but his lounge pants. "I don't like my orders being thought of as humorous."

"I don't think of them that way." she said, her eyes turned down the floor.

She felt him walk up to her, his chest coming in direct sight of her eyes. His hands cupped her face before pulling her head up, her eyes meeting his.

"I need to know you are safe." he said, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "I can't save Godric if I have to worry about you."

"I can take care of myself." she said.

"Please." he said, the word surprising her.

He never said please….and whenever he did he really meant business. She tried to fight the pull to give in to him. She desperately wanted to help him, to help find Godric…..but if he was going to be distracted by her being there then she had no choice but to accept her fate. She wanted him safe too. She needed him alive, and if that meant taking herself out of the picture, then she would do it.

"Okay." she said.

"Thank you." said Eric, wrapping her into his arms before kissing the top of her head. "Come, dawn is near and I plan on taking advantage of every minute till then."

She squealed as he picked her up into his arms before speeding into the bedroom. Dawn was an hour away, plenty of time for him to ravish her as her mind drifted away from the events of tomorrow…..to thoughts of tonight.

* * *

><p>Here's a new one. I'm not too happy with it but let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	41. Chapter 40

The house was cold and silent as she sat in the living room. It had been an hour since everyone had left to scout the church, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Sookie had failed to return to the hotel earlier that day, confirming suspicions that The Fellowship was in fact responsible.

She got up from the couch and began inspecting the house. She didn't venture upstairs, feeling it was an invasion of privacy, but felt the kitchen was fair game. She opened the fridge and noticed her body call to her in hunger as her eyes fell on bags of blood. She licked her lips and pulled out a bag, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring it in.

She drummed her nails on the counter as she waited for the microwave….the nervousness beginning to eat away at her. Her phone had remained silent since Eric had left, his instructions being that she remain in the house in case something or someone be needed. She took her glass of blood and sat back down on the couch. The minutes of the night dragged on slowly as she sipped her blood slowly.

She began feeling weird…..a sense of unease washing through her. She set down her blood just in time as her head went foggy and the pain shoot through as the voices flooded her mind. She screamed in pain as the voices within her head intensified. She heard screaming and crying as small scenes played out in front of her. She heard the familiar screams of Eric before snapping her eyes open in fear.

"Eric." she whispered.

She shot out of the house, letting the feeling of Eric's pain show her the way. She knew she had orders to stay unnoticed, but she physically couldn't sit and listen to his cries of pain while she sat unharmed and out of the way. She felt the familiar presence of Eric rise within her as the church came into her sight. She noticed the front doors were unguarded, leaving her a chance to enter without question. She ran up to them and grabbed the handle, a searing pain floating through her neck as she cried out.

"Look what we got here, Earl, 'nother one of them fangers." chuckled the hillbilly.

She screamed in pain as the silver chain wrapped around her neck became tighter. She felt herself being dragged to the ground as the two men dragged her towards the doors. She quickly felt the familiar feeling build within her, enjoying the pain she knew she'd have to endure. She knew it was going to hurt, but she pulled herself backwards, away from the two rednecks, feeling the skin around her neck pulling away.

"What the hell you doin, bitch?" yelled one of them.

Their eyes grew in horror as they watched her eyes glow, her palms slowly turning to face them. Her fangs shined in the dark as her lips twitched into a smirk. The two guys looked at each other before being thrown through the doors, alerting everyone inside to the new distraction. She bent down and tore a piece of the guys shirt off, gently removing the silver wrapped around her neck. She dropped the chain on the ground before stepping into the church, the followers within nervously glancing between her and Newlin. She snarled and bared her fangs as she took in the patrons of the church.

Her eyes quickly took stock of Sookie's distressed face as the image of Eric made her blood boil. He was silvered onto a table at the front of the church, his skin slowly burning as his eyes burned into hers.

She started walking down the aisle, Newlin beginning to scream as he ordered those within the church to grab her, but no one seemed to want to move. A rather large burly man began to advance on her as he took long strides down the aisle. He raised a large silver rod, ready to strike her, but she caught his hand within her own, her other hand wrapping itself tightly around his neck. He struggled for breath as she bent back his hand, smirking as she heard the satisfying snap of his wrist. The rod fell to the floor before she tightened her grip around his neck, his face slowly beginning to turn blue.

Her lip twitched in irritation as the man fell unconscious. She threw him to the side of the church, her eyes narrowing back onto Eric. She started walking back up the aisle when she saw Newlin cry out in pain as a paintball struck him in the middle of the head. All hell seemed to break loose after that as Stan and the vampires of Dallas spread through the church.

Aurea took the distraction and sped up to the front of the church. She grabbed Newlin and ripped his jacket off of him before throwing him back on the ground, sneering as he cowered away like a little girl. She used the jacket to take the chains off of Eric, watching as the skin peeled away with the chains.

He jumped up past her and grabbed Newlin around the neck, his own fangs extended as he prepared to rip his throat out. A soft voice among the air halted everyone's actions as their gazes moved to the top of the church.

"I take it you came for me then." said Godric. "Underling."

"Yes, sheriff." said Stan, his fangs itching to drink the human in his hands.

Aurea stepped up to Eric, placing her hand gently on his arm. His eyes quickly darted to hers, the rage within his eyes slowly softening as he took in the burn marks across her neck.

He dropped Newlin onto the ground before standing to face Aurea. He ran his fingers across the slowly healing burns across her neck before matching his eyes with hers. They both were lost within themselves for a time, the reality of the evening settling on both. He was content she was safe, she was content he was alive. Aurea's attention was captured by the retrieving vampires out of the church. She looked around to notice that only the humans remained. She felt Eric's grip on her tighten as he led her down the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

><p>The house was filled with the vampires of Dallas as they stood in a line to pay their respects to Godric. Aurea stood next to the fireplace, her arms crossed as she surveyed the people inside. More specifically, Godric. Since they had arrived back home, Godric had been distant….almost as if he was depressed. Her mother had been depressed, the feeling of not wanting to live being a heavy burden that weighed on her. Those same symptoms she saw in her mother where present in Godric, in everything he did. His smile never reached his eyes as he greeted those who came to him.<p>

"Making friends?"

Aurea turned to see Jason standing behind her, his whole body itching with nervousness. His eyes darted around the room, keeping his eyes open for something.

"I see you've been." she said, turning her eyes back to the crowd. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Uh…..long story." said Jason, looking over Aurea's features. "How….how ya been?"

"I've been just fine." she said, noticing his eyes taking her in. "Everything alright?"

"Yea…..yea everything's fine. Just…ain't use to seeing ya like this I guess. Don't think I've actually seen ya since….this."

She laughed as he gestured to her vampiric nature, his own mouth twitching in amusement. She had missed Jason…..and his idiocy. It was sad he was the town idiot…..but it fit him so well that you couldn't do anything but laugh at him.

"You okay, Jason?" she asked, noticing his jumpiness. "You seem nervous."

"Well I am in a house full of vamps." he said, his eyes darting around.

Her eyes caught sight of Eric walking over to them, his eyes glued to her before turning to Jason. She noticed Jason freeze in fear as Eric towered over him.

"Give us a few minutes, lover." said Eric, tracing his gaze over to her.

"Sure." she said, begrudgingly. "Nice to see you, Jason."

"See ya Rea." he said, waving bye to her.

Aurea stepped away as she felt Eric's eyes trail after her. She knew he was still pissed at her after she disobeyed his orders…..that was going to be another western dual between them later on. She noticed Godric's eyes watching hers as he beckoned her over.

"Hello, little songbird." he said, gesturing for her to take the seat next to him.

"How are you?" she asked, sitting down.

"I am well, thank you." he said, smiling.

"Are you?" she asked, knowing her question was abrupt and rude.

"Still forward I see." he smiled, this time his eyes finally showing joy.

"Sorry about that." she laughed.

"Don't be." he smiled. "It is a strong characteristic to have for a vampire."

"Eric hates it." she laughed.

"Eric loves it. It gives him a challenge." said Godric.

"Eh…not always." she laughed. "Most of the time it's my sarcasm that gets me in trouble."

"He enjoys it." said Godric. "He will not admit it, but he does."

Her eyes drifted back to Eric who was currently engaged in a conversation between Bill and Sookie. She turned her eyes back to Godric to see him once again looking sad.

"What do you enjoy, Godric?" she asked, his face of surprise glimpsing into hers.

"It has been years since someone has asked me that." he said, his sad eyes looking down. "I used to enjoy sitting outside, listening to the soft winds blow through the grass, the simple sounds of nature."

"You don't do that anymore?" she asked.

"Not for centuries." he whispered.

"Maybe then, you should send everyone home?" she asked, seeing his eyes furrow in confusion. "Enjoy the rest of the night as you want to."

"Unfortunately there are things that need to be dealt with." he said, sadly.

"Will you promise me something, then?" she asked.

"Anything, my little songbird." he laughed, amused at her audacity.

"Promise me that you will do something that brings you joy, every night." she said, noticing his face smile. "You worry me, Godric. I don't like to see you so sad, it's not who you are."

"I am not sad, little one." he said.

"You can lie to anyone, but not me. I know what is eating away at you…..I just wish I knew why. I can see through you…..please don't let this consume you." she said, grabbing his hand in hers. "Too many people rely on you….too many love you. They want to see you happy….not sad."

"You'd have to read my mind to know any of that." he said, curiosity on his features.

"I didn't have to." she whispered, confirming his suspicion that she could read his mind if she needed….but the answers were written on his face. "Everything you feel is on your face. You're unhappy, with what I'm not sure, but I hope whatever it is….we're here for you, whatever you need."

"I am grateful for this, my little one." he said, his face sad. "But….I am afraid I am past saving."

"No, you're not." she whispered. "Anyone in this room would burn down a city to see you smile….they would do anything for you."

"Sometimes….there is no saving someone. Sometimes….their life has finally ended, waiting for the moment to move on to another greater life where infinite peace awaits them." he whispered.

Aurea only swallowed as the weight of his words sunk into her. She heard the same words from her mother before she had intentionally wrapped herself around a tree going 80mph. The same words of a lost soul…disappointed in the world and themselves. She went to argue with him, but the entrance of Isabel and her human interrupted her.

She inclined her head in dismissal as she stood from Godric, her own soul visibly shaken as she stepped over to where Sookie was. She tried paying attention to what was going on in front of her, but she felt ill with herself….scared that she had somehow left Godric with an idea to end his life. An idea she was pretty sure had already been there. She shivered at the thought, earning a glance from Sookie and a familiar glare from Eric. She didn't have to look at him to know that he had felt her anxiety.

"Eric."

Her head seemed to snap back to reality as Godric ordered Eric to take Hugo off the premises unharmed. The looks of shock on some of the vampire's faces told her they too were just as surprised by Godric's merciful nature. She watched as Eric took Hugo outside, the rest of the vampires dispersing amongst the house.

"Everything alright, Rea?" asked Sookie.

"Just fine, Sook." said Aurea, her eyes once more landing on an unhappy looking Godric.

"That was something earlier." replied Sookie. "You comin in, guns blazin."

"I knew you guys were in trouble." she said, looking over to Sookie. "You would have done the same."

Her eyes caught sight of Eric as he stepped back into the house. He made a quick beeline over to Godric, watching as he squat down to Godric's eye level.

Eric turned his eyes to where he felt Aurea gazing at him. He was still upset with her for her actions earlier in the evening….but at the moment they were the least of his worries. He watched her eyes turn away before following Sookie to the other side of the room to speak with Jason. Her eyes were haunted….he had felt her anxiety moments earlier after she had finished speaking with Godric.

"The human has been dispatched." he replied, bringing himself back to the present. "I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. I've also arranged for an AB- human for you, extremely rare."

"Thank you." replied a downtrodden Godric. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually." said Eric, smirking. "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer."

Eric noticed his maker's forlorn face….his silence being enough for him to remember the words Aurea had spoken to him, the words he didn't want to hear.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" asked Eric.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." said Godric.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." said Eric.

"Let's be honest….we are frightening." said Godric. "After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the danger of treating humans as equals."

Eric seemed to suddenly see why Godric had been kidnapped….or more importantly….why he had given himself over to them. The sudden difference within his maker had him on edge. Perhaps that was what had Aurea feeling the same way.

Aurea felt the shiver rise within her as her eyes seeked out Eric. She found him standing in the back, his gaze focused solely on her. She excused herself from Sookie and Jason and walked over to him, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"You called?" she asked.

"You disobeyed my order." he said, his eyes hard and icy.

"Yea, I did." she said, staring up into his eyes, defying his power over her. "I came to save your ass…..your welcome. I know it's hard for you to thank people so I figured I'd save you the trouble."

She went to walk away when his vice-like grip snagged her arm, threatening to break the bones within. She gritted her teeth before turning back to him. Her eyes glued onto his before they softened, his grip loosening its hold before rubbing soft soothing circles where bruises were slowly drifting away.

Their moment was interrupted as a commotion erupted in the middle of the room, Godric with his hand wrapped around another vampire's throat. Aurea turned her questioning gaze back to Eric who only whispered in her ear.

"Bill's maker." he whispered huskily.

Aurea only nodded before watching the scene play out in front of her. Godric ordered Bill to rid the house of his maker. Everyone watched with baited breath as Bill followed behind her, leaving out the back as commotion once again spread through the house. Aurea stepped away from Eric and went to Sookie, asking if she was alright. Aurea couldn't have cared less for the telepath, but she had tried and ventured out to try and be her friend…..Aurea figured she'd at least give the girl a shot.

"Excuse me, everyone."

Everyone's eyes snapped over to a guy standing in the entryway. He looked nervous and skittish as his eyes raked over the many bodies within the house.

"If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of The Fellowship of the Sun."

Those words were his death warrant as the vampires within the room began to unsheathe their fangs, slowly anticipating the battle to come.

"And I have a message for you, all. From Reverend Steve Newlin."

Everyone watched as he unzipped his coat. Strapped to his body was a bomb, infiltrated with silver chains and spikes wrapped around his body. His hand lifted, a blinking device held in hand. Aurea felt the fear rush through her as she quickly turned back to Eric, his gaze focused on hers intently as she turned back, hearing the beep as the bomb exploded.

* * *

><p>All she felt as her eyes opened was pain. A flush of voices ran through her head as she groggily focused on her surroundings. She coughed out the plaster and dust stuck in her throat as she felt blood fall down her face. Her clothes were soaked with blood as she checked herself for injuries. The only one that caused her discomfort was the rather large gash to her head.<p>

She remembered vaguely what had happened. The kid had pressed the button and his body exploded. She remembered feeling grips on her arms before being tugged backwards. After that she couldn't remember much.

"Sookie, what are you doing!?"

She wiped away the blood before turning to Bill's voice. She pulled herself off of the ground as she stumbly made her way over to Bill's form. Her voice went dry as she watched Sookie sucking bullets out of Eric, his face nothing more than a serene glaze.

"I sucked silver out of Eric's chest and saved his life." she said, proudly.

"She was superb." glided Eric, his eyes looking at Bill.

"You stupid, bitch." mumbled Aurea, feeling the very cold gaze of Bill turn towards her.

She saw Eric stiffen as he heard her voice. She could tell he chose to ignore her as Bill explained to Sookie that Eric wasn't in danger, that he had in fact tricked her into drinking his blood. She watched him stand, his back facing her as he sarcastically spoke with Bill. No one really seemed to notice her behind them, except Eric.

The sound of Isabel informing everyone to proceed to the Hotel Carmilla where rooms would be waiting for them seemed to allow Aurea a chance to leave without being noticed. She was still in too much shock at the audacity of Eric. She couldn't believe what he had done….after everything he had done to her….after everything he had told her…..it all meant nothing.

She stepped by him to walk outside when his hand grasped her arm. She flung herself around, her eyes blazing in anger as he looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"Do….not….touch…me." she growled, her fangs lowered as she hissed at him.

She ripped her arm out his grip as she saw Bill and Sookie watching them from the side. She was humiliated…..made to be seen as nothing but another pet to Eric. She deserved better than that. Her eyes glanced around the room, thankfully no one taking notice. She straightened out her jacket before walking outside, Sookie running after her.

"Rea…..Rea, please." said Sookie, grabbing her arm.

"Don't…" shouted Aurea, ripping her arm from Sookie, "touch….me."

"I'm sorry, Rea. I didn't know…." pleaded Sookie.

"Just don't.." said Aurea, putting her hand up in a stopping motion. "Just don't."

Aurea shook her head as she turned away from everyone. The night air caught in her lungs as she took in a deep breathe, something she needed as she felt the disgrace and hurt along with the betrayal flash through her. She fought to keep the tears at bay as she ran to the hotel. She didn't have time to wait for a car, she needed to run, to feel the wind on her face as she felt herself break.

She slammed the door to her hotel room shut as she fell to her knees….finally letting the tears break through. She let out a deep guttural cry as the pain within her chest grew…..the pain of betrayal. She felt the tears fall from her face as the reality of what Eric did sunk into her.

"How could he?" she cried, sobs racking her body as she felt her chest want to break into millions of pieces.

She felt hollow...as if everything that she had been had all been a hoax….a way to pass the time until she wasn't needed anymore. As if a light bulb had gone off…..she began to feel what Godric was feeling. Emptiness….disappointment in those we called friends and family. Like he had said….vampires have had years to better themselves, and they haven't. Eric was proof of that.

She couldn't say she hated him…hate was too strong of a word. Hating him almost made it seem as if he was getting off easy. No, to her….she was disappointed. Disappointment in someone was the worst thing a person could experience. To know that someone can't look at you the same way ever again….to know that they can't trust you…..that's what she deemed it down to.

She couldn't trust him.

* * *

><p>Hello Again! Sorry everyone for disappearing for a time. It took me awhile to get back into this. I was missing inspiration. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! Enjoy and let me know what you think!<p> 


	42. Chapter 41

The silence the shower provided her calmed her nerves….brought her back to the present. Her mind had finally calmed down enough to the point where she was able to think rationally. She still felt like a zombie, her expression nothing more than a dazed glare.

She turned the water up…the heat coming to the point of scalding. The burning feeling of her skin made her feel alive….helped her keep her mind in the present. She watched the blood and dirt wash from her skin and swirl around her feet.

She still tried to wrap her head around Eric's actions. Her head was muddled with thoughts as to why he would do something like this. What was his angle? She knew he was a master manipulator….but what did he gain with this move?

She turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing the towel and drying herself off. She wrapped herself in the towel and stepped into the bedroom, rummaging through her suitcase for something comfortable. She found a long black maxi dress and pulled out some underwear. She wiped some remaining water off and set the towel on the bed. She felt eyes burning into her as she turned towards the door, Eric leaning against the doorframe staring at her.

She walked over to the door, his eyes roaming over every inch of her naked skin. Her eyes still held the soft glow of anger as she grabbed the door.

"You've lost the privilege." she said, watching his face harden before slamming it in his face.

She made sure it was locked before turning around, resting her back against the cold wood. She felt his presence linger on the other side…..the feel of him washing over her. It was too much for her. She stepped away from the door and finished getting dressed. She dried her hair and pinned her bangs back, letting the rest fall into casual loose curls around her shoulders.

She lingered in the bedroom….nervous as to where she was exactly supposed to go. She couldn't hide in the bedroom forever. She decided she'd just head down to the bar…or go find Sookie. She'd try the bar first.

She opened the door to see Eric still standing on the other side. She side stepped him and walked over to her purse, grabbing her room key before turning around, coming face to face with Eric's chest.

"Please, move." she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." she said, pushing him out of the way and walking to the door.

"We are to meet in Godric's room in thirty minutes." he said, following her to the door.

"I'll be in the bar. Let me know how it goes." she said.

"You are required." he said, placing his hands in his pants.

"What for?" she sighed. "I wasn't a part of any of this plan, remember? So what's the significance of me being there?"

"Because I want you there." he said, his voice small and scared.

"I can't." she said, her voice breaking.

"If not for me….then for Godric." he said, his eyes hopeful, watching her head nod.

"For Godric." she said, opening the door and stepping out, the door closing with a thud behind her.

She closed her eyes before letting out a deep breathe, the constricting pain within her chest lessening only minutely. She headed down to the bar, noticing much of the vampires from Godric's nest nestled amongst the chairs, their fangs inch deep in someone's throat.

She ordered a carbonated blood from the bartender, sipping it quietly as her eyes took in the news broadcast in front of her. They were reporting on the explosion that happened only hours before…Godric's house in the background nothing but shambles of fire and charred wood.

She looked at the clock and noticed her thirty minutes were up. Time really flew when you were spaced out from the world. She drank down the rest of her blood and charged it to her room before heading up to Godric's room.

She spotted Sookie and Bill in the hallway as they stepped into the room, Sookie's eyes catching her own as she came up behind them. Sookie sent her a soft smile…still not sure whether it was safe to talk or not. Aurea only half-heartedly smiled as she stepped into the room. Her eyes landed on Nan as she sat off to the right in the corner, her usual bored bitchy expression slapped onto her face. Obviously the woman never smiled. Godric sat next to her with Isabel next to him. Eric remained seated on an ottoman as his eyes landed on Aurea.

For appearances sake she figured she should act as nothing happened between the two. She still belonged to Eric, whether she wanted to or not. She still was unsure about that. But she was here for Godric….and inadvertently, Eric. Yet she wouldn't admit it. She stepped around the couch, her hand accidentally brushing against Eric's arm. His hand grabbed hers, placing a soft kiss onto her knuckles before helping her sit on the edge of the couch, her knees rubbing against his own.

Sookie and Bill parked themselves next to her as Nan talked into her phone rather rudely.

'_Too bad for the poor soul on the other end.'_ thought Aurea.

Nan snapped her phone shut before roaming her eyes over everyone in the room, sighing in disgust.

"Do you have any idea of the fucking PR mess you have made? And who has to fucking clean that up? Me, not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards." she snided.

"Stan went after the church on his own." replied Eric. "None of us knew anything about it."

Aurea noticed Sookie looking over at Eric, her expression a look of interest as her eyes raked over Eric. Aurea turned her cold glare onto Sookie as Eric followed with his own. Sookie snapped her gaze to Aurea as her face swept up into a blush, embarrassment washing over her as she turned back towards Nan.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" asked Isabel, grabbing everyone's focus once more back to the conversation.

"Not my problem." said Nan, looking at Godric pointedly. "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." interrupted Eric, his tone a sense of warning.

"Don't talk to me that way." said Nan, watching as Aurea placed her hand on Eric's knee in a calming gesture. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later." confessed Godric. "I offered myself."

Aurea's mouth fell open in a gasp as she looked over to Eric, his own face full of shock. Sure it had been a thought in both of their minds….but to actually hear him confess to doing something such as this really seemed to hit them all, hard.

"Why?" asked Nan, disgusted.

"Why not?" countered Godric.

"They wanted you to meet the sun…and you were willing?" she asked, disbelief etched in her voice.

Aurea lowered her head before stretching her eyes over to glance at Eric, his own lowered to the ground in shame.

"What do you think?" asked Godric.

"I think you're out of your mind." said Nan. "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant." said Godric. "Only rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will." said Nan.

"You cold bitch." muttered Eric.

"Eric." whispered Aurea, her voice a warning to shut up before he did something stupid.

"Listen." said Nan, looking from Aurea to Eric. "This is a national vampire disaster, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for you. Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree." nodded Godric. "Of course. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." said Isabel.

"Wha-, what are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" exclaimed Eric.

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" threatened Nan.

"Oh you don't have that kind of power." he said, catching Aurea's glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I'm on tv. Try me." she threatened.

"Eric, stop." warned Aurea.

"I'd listen to your wife, Viking, before you royally fuck yourself over." said Nan.

"I'm to blame." interrupted Isabel. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing-"

"Isabel." interrupted Godric, turning back to Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority. "

"Works for me." said Nan.

Sookie interrupted the conversation as Aurea felt Eric becoming angrier as the moment went on. Nan snapped back at Sookie, her words throwing Godric more and more into a degrading state. Eric flashed up to his feet and advanced on Nan. Aurea was faster as she jumped up in front of him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Don't." she said, her voice strong and stern.

She knew he was going to eventually do something stupid. She felt the growl in his chest as his eyes narrowed down on Nan. She said his name once more, causing him to back down, his eyes drifting to hers before taking his seat once more. She and Bill both sat back down at the same time, as her eyes met Godric's.

"Tell me about the bombing, please." said Nan. "Every single detail."

"A boy walked into the lair…I thought he was someone's human companion." replied Godric.

Aurea drifted away from the conversation as her own mind went back to the bombing….more specifically, to what had happened after. Her eyes slowly drifted to Eric before turning away, catching the end of Godric's explanation.

"What a fucking fiasco." finished Nan. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my room and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say." he said, turning his gaze to everyone in the room. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused…for all of our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear."

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." said Nan, standing.

Aurea felt the deeper meaning of his words….and she was sure Eric did too. Nan stood and exited the room, Eric standing right after to rush up to Godric.

"No." whispered Eric.

"Look in my heart." said Godric, his eyes blinking between Aurea and Eric.

"You have to listen to me." rushed Eric.

"There is nothing to say." said Godric.

"There is." pushed Eric.

"On the roof." suggested Godric, his eyes falling to Aurea as he stepped from the room.

Aurea followed him out of the door as she felt her dead heart become heavy with worry. The look on Eric's face was enough to push away her pitiful feelings in lieu of the larger ones. The difficulties going on between maker and child.

"We have a score to settle."

She turned to find Bill in front of her, his back to her as he confronted Eric. Eric didn't seem to care at all at this point….his mind and worries focused on more bigger and more important problems.

"Not know." replied Eric, his turmoil plastered on his face.

"Yes know." said Bill, punching Eric in the mouth.

"Bill!" exclaimed Aurea, grabbing his arms and pushing him to side. "That is enough!"

"Aren't you bothered by his treachery?" asked Bill.

"Like he said….now is not the time." she said, her tone harsh. "Save your pissing contest for another time."

Her eyes took in the blood flowing from Eric's mouth, the compassionate side of her trying to rear its ugly head. Now was not the time. She watched Eric's eyes lower in shame as he avoided her eyes.

"Have I made my point?" asked Bill.

Aurea felt Sookie's eyes land on hers, but she couldn't bring herself to return them. She still wasn't prepared to handle this situation….and she didn't know if she ever would be.

"We need to go." said Aurea, turning for the door.

"It's done." she heard Eric say, causing her to pause in the doorway. "I'm part of her now."

Everyone's eyes turned to the doorway as the sound of cracking wood was heard. The edge of the door Aurea had been holding onto broke off as splinters of wood fell to the floor. Her back remained to everyone but she could feel the anger flash through her as the touch of Eric's eyes burned into her back.

She dropped the remaining wood onto the floor before stepping out of the room, Eric following behind her. She made her way to the entrance of the roof, no words being spoken between the two as she led the way.

She stopped at the top of the stairs as she saw Godric standing in the middle of the roof. His eyes were closed as he gently smiled, the night air blowing across his skin. She felt Eric brush past her as he walked over to Godric. She could tell Eric was scared just by the way he stood. He was fidgety and uncoordinated. He wasn't in control and he couldn't read his makers actions…that is what made him scared. She stepped closer onto the roof, scared of interrupting the two who obviously had such a deep connection.

"Come closer, my little songbird." said Godric, turning his eyes to her and gesturing her forward. "Do not be afraid."

Aurea turned her eyes to Eric to see him watching her. She hesitantly stepped forward, placing her hands in Godric's own. He brushed away some of her hair as he took in her features.

"You haven't changed a bit. You are still as beautiful as the day I first saw you. You have made him happy." he said, looking over to Eric, Aurea's own beginning to form tears. "As you have made me."

"Don't." she whimpered, knowing what he was planning.

"Do not be afraid little one." he said, wiping away her tears as Eric finally understood what was going to happen. "Your beauty is too fine to mar with such sadness."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"2,000 years is enough." he said, looking up into the sky.

"I can't accept this." said Eric, his voice gripping to control his emotions. "It's insanity!"

"Our existence is insanity." said Godric, turning from Aurea to Eric. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" yelled Eric.

"It's not right." said Godric. "We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right and wrong. Only survival…or death." said Eric.

"I told a lie." said Godric. "As it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force." threatened Eric, stepping closer to Godric in desperation.

Aurea stepped closer, afraid of what he would do to Godric. Godric had made up his mind….she knew there was no changing that.

"Even if you could…why would you be so cruel." replied Godric.

"Godric, gör det inte." cried Eric, his emotions finally breaking through.

Aurea stepped closer…her heart breaking as she saw the tears fall from his eyes. No matter how much he pissed her off….no matter how he treated her, she still loved him. She still loved him, no matter how much of an asshole he was.

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." replied Godric.

Aurea felt her heart break as his words broke through her. She felt heartbreak for them both. Godric was in pain….he had lived his life and was unhappy. The only chance of him feeling at peace was to let himself be freed from this prison he thought himself in.

And Eric…her heart would always break for him. Godric had been the only one he had ever loved. The only one who had taught him everything he knows. He was his father, his brother, and his son.

"Snälla, snälla." cried Eric.

She watched in tears as Eric fell to his knees in heartbreak. She had never seen him confess his soul this much before. It was enough to make her want to throw away everything he had done…to start fresh, just the two of them, but feeling Sookie's presence behind her reinformed her that it could never happen.

"Snälla, Godric."

Aurea felt her chest constrict in pain as her eyes met Godric's own pain filled eyes. He was ready, prepared for what he was going to do. He had made peace long ago with himself. He took in her own blood stained face as he looked back to Eric.

"Let me go." he said, glancing quickly back to Aurea.

"I won't let you die alone." replied Eric.

Aurea felt her lips open in a gasp as Eric willingly volunteered himself to meet the sun. She understood the bond between maker and child….but if Eric was going….so would she.

"I won't either." she said, stepping closer to Godric.

Eric must have been surprised by her admission as his eyes turned to hers. He took in her blood stained face as the wind wisped her hair away from her shoulders. She looked beautiful….willing to sacrifice her own self for his maker.

"Yes you will." said Godric, looking between the two of them. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric slowly stood from the ground as Aurea stepped back away from the two of them. She watched as Godric took a step closer to Eric, whispering something even she couldn't hear. She watched Eric slowly nod before turning away, walking to the roof exit.

Her heart twisted as she saw Godric smile at her, raising his hand in a goodbye gesture. She only could afford him a small smile that didn't last before Eric took her arms and lead her down the stairwell.

"Goodbye, my little songbird." whispered Godric.

Aurea stopped short as she noticed Eric was no longer behind her. She looked back to see him talking with Sookie, telling him she would wait with him. She felt jealousy….jealous of Sookie that she could afford to spend Godric's last minutes with him, while she and Eric had to hide inside.

She allowed Eric to lead her back inside, closing the door behind them as the sudden proximity of the hallway began to make her feel claustrophobic. She removed her arms from Eric's grasp and leaned herself against the wall. Her back met the cold plaster as she tried to get a handle on herself.

Eric watched her for a few moments, his eyes trailing back to the EXIT door that led to the roof. He looked back at Aurea before leaving her be, making his way to their room. Aurea felt the sun as soon as it had lifted over the horizon. The pull of sleep clawed at her eyes as blood began to drip from her nose and eyes.

The door from the roof opened, causing Aurea to wince as the simplest strands of light entered the hallway. She stepped back a few feet before the door closed. Sookie stopped in her tracks at seeing Aurea waiting for her. She fiddled with her dress as she waited for Aurea to say something….anything.

"He's gone." said Aurea, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." whispered Sookie. "He told me to tell you….that he had kept his promise. He had found joy again."

Aurea cried out as a sob fell from her mouth. It was ridiculous for her to be so upset over someone she barely knew….but he was…had been a part of Eric, and that meant more to her than anything. She wiped away her tears and looked back down the hallway, knowing she would have to face Eric.

"Rea?" asked Sookie, catching her before she left.

"Yea." said Aurea.

"I know this is a stupid time to bring this up….but I'm sorry about earlier." said Sookie. "I didn't mean to….and I didn't know that-"

"It's okay, Sookie." said Aurea, waving her hand in forgiveness. "It isn't your fault. Bill should have told you from the beginning what our blood can and does to human's."

"That would have been nice to know." said Sookie. "What are you going to do about Eric?"

"Nothin that concerns you." snapped Aurea, taking a step closer to Sookie. "Now I want you to listen to me….it's going to be difficult I know….but whatever you feel or see of Eric…I want you to forget it. His blood is going to make you feel things you shouldn't feel, see things you most certainly shouldn't see. Every time something like that happens….you remember who he belongs to…and know that I won't hesitate to pluck you off if you get between us. Understood?"

Sookie swallowed at Aurea's threat. Her eyes were glowing and looked more demonic with the dried blood around them that Sookie had a hard time nodding her head in complete understanding.

"You have my word." stuttered Sookie.

"Good." said Aurea, stepping away from Sookie and walking to her room.

She felt her resolve dwindle as she took an unneeded breath as she opened the door to their room. The fireplace was lit in the living room…the doors to the bedroom open. She dropped her key on the table and took of her shoes before going in search of Eric.

He sat shirtless on the end of the bed…his eyes stained red from the bleeds and most evidently, his grief. She slowly stepped into the room and went to stand in front of him. He kept his head lowered as she knelt down onto her knees in front of him, her face at the height of his.

"Eric." she whispered, turning his head up so she could look at him.

"Godric is gone." he concluded.

"Yea." she whispered, wiping away some of the blood on his face.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, a tingling longing feeling running through her. She cupped his face in her hands as she leant forward, placing a soft but brief kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

She went to stand up but Eric caught her, pulling her back in as his lips captured hers. She felt the familiar pull of him bringing her in as the need for him rose within her. She suddenly remembered the happenings earlier that night and pulled away, her head shaking.

"I can't." she said, looking at the ground.

Eric sat and watched her inner struggle as she tried figuring out her actions. She wanted to help him…wanted to be with him, but what he had done to her outweighed everything.

"I am sorry." he said, knowing it would take more than that to ever get her to forgive him.

"That's not going to work, Eric." she said.

"I know." he said. "Nothing will….nothing will help take back what I have done."

"Why did you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure." he said, his uncertainty one of truthfulness. "I thought it would be advantageous for me to know where she is at all times. In case I would have need of her."

"Cause she's a possession." she said.

"In a way, yes." said Eric. "She agreed to work for me whenever I had need of her."

"There are better ways of keeping tabs on those that work for you, Eric. You know that." she said.

"Once again….I was not thinking of everyone involved." he said, pointedly looking at her. "And I am deeply regretful for it. Is it possible for you to ever forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you, Eric." she said, surprising him and herself. "I'm just…."

She shook her head as she looked to the ground. She hoisted herself up on her feet, her eyes looking down on him as he continued to avoid her gaze.

"I just can't trust you."

* * *

><p>And I believe this is the end...for now :) Thank you all SO SO SO much for sticking around for this story. I so appreciate your thoughts and comments. They've really provided a lot of joy for me when writing this. I am in the process of writing a sequel...not sure when it will be up, but I will try my best to get it up soon. A few chapters have already been written so all I have to do is reread and most likely change all of it :) Thank you all again and please let me know what you think. And stick around, there will for sure be a sequel!<p> 


End file.
